


Mafdet and The Raven

by YukiQuin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 56,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiQuin/pseuds/YukiQuin
Summary: "Butler hold her down," Undertaker said and quickly grabbed what he needed. Sebastian came up by my head and placed his hands on my upper arms and put light pressure on them holding me in place. I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath... What will Mefdet do when she is forced to interact with our fav demon butler?♡ I do not own the characters of Black Butler, but I do own this story and its OC's as it is my plot, etc.♡ There will most likely be spoilers as this follows the Manga and not the Anime.





	1. They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely Oc Meets a devilish Butler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or its characters  
Original post date: 7/3/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Editing: 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/20/2019  
Minner edits to grammar have been made as of 4/3/20  
Bit of Fleshing out 4/13/20

toStanding atop the roofs of London, I watched the sun disappear behind the horizon of the city. Grinning at the thought of just how much money I was going to make on this current job. I had been standing here for quite some time, so maybe I should get to work. Lifting my arms over my head, I stretched, popping my neck as I did so.

"Might as well get on with it."

Jumping down from the rooftop, I landed with ease, sort of, on the ground. The slight tingle in my legs told me I needed to do more training. I was currently in an alleyway watching as my target exited the brothel they had been in for about an hour. Carefully moving out of the alley and over to their Carriage, I snuck under it and began my intel gathering as I secured myself to the underside.

You see, that's what I do, sell and gather information at a high price. I'm damn good at my job too. With how good I am, on more than one occasion I've been asked to do assassinations, but that's not my thing. However, sometimes, I want to do it. For free. With as much filth that's here in London.

This current job is about Jack the Ripper. I already know who it is, but I needed proof, which is why I'm currently under the carriage of one Madam red. She's the aunt of the current head of Phantomhive, Guard Dog of the Queen. To point the finger at her would need absolute proof.

"Madam, it seems there's a rat," Her Butler, Grell Sutcliff, said in a voice that sent a chill down my spine. He's not a butler, but for now, I'll keep that to myself.

"Hmm, then I guess you should take care of it," Madam Red replied with a hint of humor to her voice.

That's my queue to get the hell out of dodge. Letting go of the carriage, I flattened myself to the street so I wouldn't get hit by the baggage area underneath. One of the many times I'm glad to be small. All 5ft 3in of me, that's 160cm ruffly for you non-Americans, Though I do have to bind my chest sometimes.

I took a deep breath and got up, attempting to brush myself off. I was currently in a position that had my back to the retreating carriage. Huffing, I turned around just in time to see the Butler come at me with his damn chainsaw.

"Fuck," I hissed, jumping backward. I wasn't fast enough, causing him to be able to catch me with the rotating blades down my chest, right between my breast and just under my them. Blood spilled and splashed as my flesh was ripped open. The taring sound of my skin echoed in my ears.

"Such horrid words for a lady," Grell tsked at me, waving his finger back and forth as he rested his weapon on his shoulder.

Raising a brow at him, and with difficulty, I replied, "what lady? All I see is a fruitcake and criminal." I placed a hand on my hip. "By the way that hurt," Waving my other hand towards my chest indifferently. The first rule of this job, don't let them see you sweat.

"I will paint you red for that!" Grell seethed at me, revving up his weapon. The Dude did the whole foot stomp and all as he yelled.

Guess he didn't like that fruitcake comment. I didn't have the time to muse over it much past that as he came at me again. Deciding on getting my chest wound taken care of instead of playing with him was the smartest option at the moment. So I high tailed it out of there, Winking at the Butler as I did so.

However, I underestimated Grell's rage with me because, after thirty minutes of weaving my way through the alleyways trying to make my getaway, the dam butler followed on my heel, almost catching me with his weapon a few times. I knew of one place I'd be safe, so I turned in that direction.

My chest covered with blood, of course, I'd pick white to ware today of all days. I wasn't in pain at the moment, just a slight burning sensation. But that was probably the adrenaline pumping through my veins. That didn't stop the throbbing sensation, however, making me grab at my chest, my hand drenched in blood. The feel of my blood dripping down my gloved hand brought me back from my thoughts as I took a shaky breath. I couldn't afford to calm down now. If I did, the pain would hit me all at once.

Pushing myself off the wall, I'd been leaning on I took off again. It took me twenty more minutes give or take, of running to lose Grell and get to Undertakers. But of course, things weren't in my favor. I should have stayed in bed today.

"Damn, kid," I growled out. That brat Ciel Phantomhive was walking in with his ever-present Butler. "Well now what?" slumping against the wall, I looked down at myself. My white shirt and bodysuit stained in my blood, still dripping down my chest and abdomen, "Well, I wasn't going to be able to avoid them forever now, was I?"

Mind made up; I darted into Undertakers shop; the bell overhead that would typically be an indicator of customers rang violently as the door abused the copper bell as I came crashing in. Heaving at this point, I didn't give two shits about faking respect and all that bull shit. I just continued forward into the central part of the shop, pushing past the brat and his 'butler.' My blood was dripping onto the floor and smeared on the door. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears while my eyes seem to be in a permanent state of blur.

"What the devil!?" Ciel all but shouted. When he saw me, the look on his face as I just pushed past him was worth it. His ever stoic Butler was silent, taking in the scene before him. The slightest twitch of his nose caught my attention even though the blurred vision, but I paid it no mind.

"Well, well, dear seams, you took a bit of a bite" Undertaker practically sang his words ending in a giggle. Sure Undertaker laughs it up.

"What the bloody hell are you wearing! It's indecent!" Ciel screeched. Looking behind me, I saw the blush on his face and smirked. I chose to ignore him, acting as if he said nothing. My acting skills in full effect, I couldn't let them see me sweat. 

"Let me have a look," Undertaker said a bit too seriously as he began Yanking me down into a sitting position on a nearby coffin. With no hesitation, Undertaker proceeds to rip my white shirt open further. Along with the white high necked bodysuit underneath. I heard the brat yelling in the background but again choose to ignore him.

"Undertaker..." I said in a teasing tone. "If you wanted to see me undressed, you could have said so."

"Well then," Undertaker said, trying to have light tone but failing as he assessed my wound. He was touching the wound here and there getting my blood on his hands. The site did things to me that I didn't want to focus on at all, given the Butler behind me. He would probably be able to tell where my mind was wondering too, which while I could care less if Undertaker intimately bent over this coffin front of an audience, I did care if it was this particular Butler.

Though This could be an excellent way to get the brat rilled up, I may have been hired by the police force to get information on the ripper, but I bet Ciel Phantomhive would pay more.

"Hey... Phantomhive, If you pay well, I'll tell you info on the ripper." I turned my head to look right at him. Clearing his throat, Ciel looked away from me since I was currently practically bear from the waist up, the fabric of my bodysuit and shirt barely covering my nipples.

Like most men, he didn't seem to appreciate my outfit choices, which consisted of a white sleeveless, high necked bodysuit with a black garter belt under it. Over that was a fitted long sleeve white shirt with tapered cuffs and frills down the bust and around the neck. I had it tucked into skin-tight high waisted shorts that came maybe two inches past my ass. Then last by not least is my black thigh highs attached to the garter belt. On my feet I wore boots, like what you would find on Sailor Jupiter only black, we'll get into how I know that reference later. Promise. Maybe.

I wasn't surprised that Ciel and his Butler all but ignored my wound and blood. As an English man, he was more concerned with my decency than anything else.

"And what could you possibly offer me that Undertaker cannot?" I thought for a moment about what to say. In the meantime, Undertaker laid me down and further inspected my wounds. He was humming to himself. The burn of my injury was starting to intensify, making thinking harder, I was relaxing, which meant the adrenaline keeping me alert and relatively pain-free was beginning to wear off. Sighing I spoke

"I know the identity of the ripper" Butler boy, who had been oddly silent till now, decided to speak.

"And how pray tell would you know that?" Ciel looked at his pet then at me, closing his eyes. I can only assume he was in deep thought. I smirked a bit. Even though Ciel's Butler had a blank look to him, it was apparent he was curious. I'm not sure how I could tell, this was the first time seeing him up close.

"The same way I know that you're named after a big black dog... Mephistopheles" all was silent in the room. Sebastian's eyes flashed red for just a second. Good, he knows my information is on par, if not better than Undertakers. Lucky for me, that guess was correct, it seemed. As I stared at Sebastian's face, I completely ignored Undertaker and Ciel.

"Sebastian, Assist the Undertaker with the lady." Ciel's tone was almost bored sounding, but a glance at him told me he was intrigued by what I could say. Undertaker picked that moment to poke at my wound, making me squeal. Shooting him a glare, he giggled again.

"Of course, young master," Sebastian said bowing. He walked over to Undertaker, Glaring his bright red orbs at me.

"Butler hold her down," Undertaker Instructed and quickly grabbed what he needed. Sebastian came up by my head and placed his hands on my upper arms and put pressure on them, holding me in place. I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath. His face was blank, but his eyes, they looked at me as if touching me was the most disgusting thing he had ever done. For some reason, this made my chest tight, and an odd feeling in my stomach. Knowing what he was, I could almost swear he was doing something to make himself appear more evident to my blurred vision. Could something like him do that? I wasn't sure after all anything was up in the air at this point when it came to what could and couldn't happen. This city might be a bit more familiar to me now, might even feel as if id always been here at times but hadn't.

Undertaker came promptly back, causing me to pull my gaze from Sebastian. Undertaker gave me a look that was half 'i'm sorry,' and half 'ill enjoys this.' Closing my eyes as Undertaker began flushing out my wound, cleaning it. I knew my face was scrunched up from the pain, my earlier adrenalin wearing off fully now. I didn't want to be focusing on what he was doing. Were his hands were, but that's what I was doing. Undertaker had pulled the fabric entirely away now, exposing my chest the chilled air, a reminder that this place didn't have the luxuries I used to have. Heat now was dependant on a fire and not the magic of copper and aluminum wires. The feel the water flooding my wounds was an odd feeling, his fingers gliding over the open flesh brought with it a sting that had me wanting to rub my thighs together. It was a reaction that I wasn't expecting, but it was there. I shuttered at the feeling and relaxed again when Undertakers' hands left me. The sound of the spool of thread hitting his counter as he unwound it, the clock of needles as he picked one out, and the sound his nails made when they moved along the coffin was placed on was soothing and distracting. When Undertaker started sewing me up, I hummed Mozart to tune everything out. I tried my best not to make any other noises. But I mean damn it hurt. Gasping now and then at the pain was modifying, an emotion I wasn't use to feeling and had taken a moment for me to understand what it was and even longer moment to realize that the gasping wasn't just from pain. Even worse was the slight jumps I would make during the stitching. At some point, I heard my name being said by Undertaker.

"Mafdet... Mafdet...."

"Yeah yeah, I hear you...." I open my eyes to see the Butler staring at me in a way that made me feel like lunch, but there was a hint of something else there that I couldn't place. Hot granted but still unsettling. "What are you looking at, dog boy?" I bit out.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in annoyance, which further twitched as Ciel and Undertaker snickered in the background. "What are these?" Sebastian gestured to my markings. I was vaguely aware of Undertaker covering me back up as I stared at Sebastian.

"You mean my tattoos? ...." I looked at my tattoos and thought for a moment that he was playing stupid, but then I remembered what my tattoos were depicting, The ones at my underbust and shoulders were visible. You see, I have black lace tattooed at my underbust with little skulls, and pentacles worked into the lace. And what he could see of my shoulders was a death scythe on my left side and a raven on the right. What couldn't be seen at the moment was that I had two sleeves, and my back also tattooed. My left side was a tattoo of several 'people' they wouldn't recognize, let alone understand, but what they would realize right away was the fact that I had a grim reapers old school death scythe as well as a certain demons symbol. On the other side was more things they wouldn't know about, though given the symbols that you could find on the inside of the demon mark on my left hand, I'm sure maybe in some way the symbols would be recognizable in the flowers and pocket watches of my right side. Undertaker has already seen them all. My back is primarily a family tribute, not much to say about it, for now. "Damn...."

Before Sebastian could ask anything else, Ciel spook, "Now then, the information?" Ciel handed a back of coins to Sebastian as he walked back over to him.

"The identity of the ripper... Is already known to you... tell me, have you already worn the dress?" I was curious, not just poking fun at him. My bearings were a bit off, and I was in pain. Sitting up hadn't been very fun, that's for sure.

Ciel blushed and paled at the same time at my comment about the dress as Sebastian spoke again. I was distracted by Undertaker, handing me one of the spare shirts that I left here as he helped me to my feet. "The hell did you come from?" I half-whispered to Undertaker. I hadn't even noticed him leaving the main room where we all were to get the shirt.

Undertaker gave me a look that screamed inappropriate comments. So I raised my hand to halt the comment I knew was coming as I moved behind his back, so I could strip out of my bloodied shirt and rip the bodysuit off my person as it was past saving as well, but I wasn't about to take my pants off right there. I had my back to Ciel and Sebastian despite being behind Undertaker. I knew he would shield me from them due to my tattoos.

"DON'T DRESS IN FRONT OF MEN!" Ciel screamed, Sebastian raised a brow.

"Oh yeah... Forgot you were here" Ciel tried speaking again, but I waved him off. "The grim reaper is one half of your ripper."

I was looking at Undertakers back when I turned around, preventing me from seeing either Ciels or his Butler's faces, nor did I care.

"The bloody hell, does that mean?... Sebastion, do you know what she is talking about?"

"Young master... while I am aware of her meaning, it isn't something I can discuss with you here."

Ignoring them full-on now, I came out from behind Undertaker kissing him on the lips in a teasing way as thanks for the help. I could hear Ciel complaining in the background. Turning from Undertaker as I licked my lips, I walked up to Sebastian and grabbed the bag of coins. Continuing towards the door, I raised my hand over my head and waved with difficulty.

"till next time Undertaker," I looked over my shoulder and attempted to give my most seductive look. Undertaker only laughed in response. I had just nearly made it to the door when I heard Ciel issue the order.

"Sebastian, this is an order, Capture the girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You so much For reading this first chapter! Please leave comments about your thoughts, grammar issues, etc too, and I suck at grammar, so it's super helpful to me!


	2. To Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler or its characters.  
Original post date: 7/21/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Editing: 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/21/2019  
Edited 4/13/20  
Let me know how the flow it, etc.. or if he spot something that could use some fixing. comments and kudos etc. keep me writing.

Hearing the order to capture me given to Sebastian by Ciel, I, on impulse, pulled out the necklace that I had in my pocket. Turning on my heel to face them, I shouted, "Death Scythe!"

The charm at the end of the necklace shimmered with a teal light turning into a somewhat clique form of a grim reaper scythe. Its handle black creating a cross Tee section where it connects to the blade. Plain but deadly. Gripping the Scythe, I grimaced as I felt my stitches pull. Anymore moves like that one, and they would surely tare open. 

Ciel just stared unmoving, while Sebastian's eyes widened for a moment. If I hadn't been staring at him at that moment, I would have missed it. In all his years as a demon, I guess I'm the first human he's ever seen wield a death scythe.

"Now, now demon. No need to go charging in."I slowly moved a hand back to grip the door handle of Undertakers Shop while never letting my eyes leave Sebastion. I didn't have much room to swing my weapon, and while I didn't want to damage the shop for varus reasons. I know that nothing in the shop would hold against this blade. 

"Young Master, it would appear that the young lady has me at a disadvantage in this tight space," Sebastian glanced back at Ciel, waiting for his command.

"Till next time," Turning on my heel, I made my escape while the boy was stunned. That pause though from Sebastian was planned, It had to be. The man could take out an entire stronghold with silverware and a serving palter. He had the means and skill to capture me. He just didn't.

OoO

Plopping onto my bed face first, I groaned at my stupidity. The hell was I thinking? I've been in this world for a year and managed to avoid the ever-annoying, Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler, and one fuck up over money has me a target.

Rolling onto my back, I sighed, the money I had gotten from Ciel falling to the floor. I didn't even blink as the noise echoed throughout the room. "Well, it shouldn't take long for Sebastian to find me. He is a demon, after all. Plus, he let me get away to easily" My cat sphynx hopped up on my bed, meowing at me.

Sphynx was a blue-eyed, long-haired black cat. I'd found her a year ago as a kitten, and I couldn't help but love her right away.

Petting her as she rubbed her head into my side, I smiled. "Yeah, I know you want food," sphynx purred at that and hopped down. Sitting up in my bed, I looked around at my home. My place was decent for what it was and fit my needs. I had turned the moderately sized attic space into a place to sleep and take a bath.

I figured the attic space of a church was the perfect place. I could blend in with the god-fearing people and make a place for myself amongst them. Might as well hide in plain sight, right?

I walked over to the trunk that sat at the far side of the attic and pulled out sphynx's food and food dish. "Here you go cutie," sphynx didn't waste any time in chowing down.

Walking back to the bed, I sat at the edge and stripped off my clothes carefully. I was inspecting my wounds. The skin was already beginning to itch. The bruising around the sew up flesh was surfacing as well. I remembered reading somewhere that there were four stages of healing. At the first stage was Hemostasis. That was were the blood clotted to stop the bleeding basically. There were other things involved, but it happens on impact. Over the years, I discovered that my body's response was much faster than the average person's. 

If Phase one is primarily about coagulation, the second phase, called the Defensive/Inflammatory Phase, focuses on destroying bacteria and removing debris—essentially preparing the wound bed for the growth of new tissue. This, too, for me, happened much faster than the average person it was made even faster when I got here to this place—a year of rapid growth in my body self-healing abilities. 

The fascinating part happened Once the wound is cleaned out, the injury enters Phase three, the Proliferative Phase, where the focus is to fill and cover the wound. If I recalled right this was a twenty-four-day Phase, For me, Id enter this stage by tonight and be down with it within a day or two.

The last part of the healing for ordinary people could take anywhere from twenty-one days to two years. I'd be completely healed from this severe wound within days. My body was indeed something amazing. Knowing these things was easy to recall after just reading it once, I could remember it all in vivid detail and Undertaker teaching me a few things as well was also helpful though that didn't change the fact that it still hurt like a bitch. For now, All I could do was take some calming deep breaths. This place wasn't known for affective pain killers.

The sight of the small stitches that were so close together stared back at me. It made me wonder how he got them down so quickly. The stitching of such a large area should have taken a long time, hours really. But it hadn't. 

"Undertaker always does good work" sighing again I decided to wash up and dress in clean clothes. I had a clawfoot tube in here along with a wardrobe that held my work clothes as well as some dresses that I wore when I was out in public. Reaching up to take my hair out had pulled on my stitches, making me hiss out. I would need to put it back up, which would be worse, but it hadn't been washed in about a week, and after today it really needed a washing. I was shocked at the ability of the people here to go so long without a bath. There were powders, waxes, and other things one put in their hair and on their bodies in this era to compensate, but id rather just take a bath.

Drying off entirely, I pulled out a black bodysuit with a high collar that was snug enough to be a second skin — accompanied by another pair of high waisted shorts that were also tight. But this pair was plain only buttoning in the back. The bodysuit raised and pushed my breast together much as a bra would. It was better than the Stays and Corsets available to me. 

"Now what shirt to pick" Taping my chin, I smirked. "I guess if I'm going to go back out and get the ripper, I'll be dramatic" that said, I picked a dark red shirt that looked like my ruined white one. Petting my cat, I picked up a pair of black gloves, putting them on. "What do you say fluff ball up or down?" I asked my cat, gesturing to my hair. It really should be put back up, but I wanted to be lazy.

Sphynx just did a cat equivalent of a glare and went back to eating the last of the food. "Hmm, up it is then," looking in the small mirror that was on the wall, I brushed my long black hair. I had, had it in a braid before and pinned to my head. So no one could see how long it was.

Brushing my hair was a pain. My hair was long enough to hit the back of my knees with me only being five foot three inches tall, that isn't hard to do. It was as black as ink naturally and had a slight wave to it. I didn't have bangs because I don't like anything on my face while working.

Putting the brush back where I had it, I glanced at my hands. It would be time to get them treated by Undertaker soon. Even with my Gloves on, I could tell that I would need to have them done by the tightness in my gloves. I had allowed my nails to grow out to sharpen them into small claws. I let Undertaker coat them in one of his experimental substances to make them hard so they wouldn't break easily, thus becoming a weapon. The downside was that as they grew out, they became soft again.

"With my 'claws', black hair and pale skin, you would think I was the demon," I mussed out loud to myself, "though at least my eyes are normal... Sort of" looking in the mirror again, I studied my eyes. Looking back at me was natural bright teal eyes with a darker teal outline. To accent, my eyes I always put a teal color dabbed a the inner corner of my eye with the waterline blackened and lashes black as well with a soft gold on my lids. The powders were expensive, so I had spent hours with trial and error to make them myself. It wouldn't be proper to wear these colors or styles of makeup in everyday life. Most found it outrages and the bright colors a bit on the sex worker side. It never stopped me, though.

Huffing at my natural yet odd appearance, I forgot about my hair. I just put it up in a messy bun grabbing my thigh high boots putting them on. "Well, time to go," I told my cat as I opened my window and out I went. I was ignoring my newly stitched up chest and unfinished hair. I suppose pain does odd things to a persons' thought process. 

OoO

Knowing that Ciel and the butler would show up at some point to stake out the apartment of one, Mary Jane Kelly, a patient of Madam Reds. They would be in for a shock. Well, Ciel will. Demon boy? Not so much. Though he never did seem surprised by much with the way he was portrayed. 

Hearing them come into the alleyway, I silently listened, wondering which set of lines I was about to hear.

"He'll show up if we stake out this place, right?" Ciel said as he peeked around the corner

"Yes," Sebastian responded. I snickered, knowing he was completely ignoring Ciel. The boy just hadn't noticed yet.

"It's true that the murdered prostitutes had other things in common besides having their organs removed" Ciel crossed his arms, turning his body forward, but still glancing to the side away from the demon.

"Beautiful, glossy black hair." I had to stifle a laugh at how severe Sebastian looked, looking at a stray cat as he said that.

"But why should he have to kill them?"

"Sinfully, loveable."

"and I-"

"So soft... yes, so soft..."

I was practically doubled over at this point, trying to contain my laughter. My stitches were pulling uncomfortably. I heard Ciel tell his demon to listen when he was talking, followed by a scream—hearing the cry put me in instant work mode. This was no time to be goofing off.

"well, time to pay attention," I hopped over to the closest rooftop, holding in my grimace as I landed due to my chest and watched as Ciel was pulled back by Sebastian. The following conversation and revile went as I remembered it to be. "well, so far, this seems to follow the DVD over the Book." Just as I was mussing to myself, the grim reaper, Grell Sutcliff, attacked Ciel with his chainsaw. 

How did he even get that here in this era anyway?

Sebastian promptly blocked the attack with both hands grabbing the blade. "Guess this is my chance to have them both owe me one" I got ready to jump down.

"wh- what is that thing?!" Ciel asked as Sebastian put his arm out in front of Ciel to protect him.

I braced myself as I Landed in front of Sebastian facing the reaper, hand on my hip. "Grim reapers possess tools for harvesting souls. That is a reaper's sickle" I glanced back at Sebastian without physically turning my head, knowing I'd said what he was about to word for word. However, before he or Ciel could react, Grell started shouting. 

" 'sickle' is such a dull name; don't call it that! not after I've customized it to my personal specifications!"

Oh god, here we go... I forgot that this dipshit is long-winded.

"This is a 'death Scythe' only I can wield, and it can hack any being to pieces!"

My eye started to twitch as Grell continued his particular type of stupid. Huffing, I yelled at him. "shut it, ya loon" at this point, I was beyond annoyed. Grell kept screeching as I grabbed my necklace charm. "Death scythe!" I yelled as it once again turned into a reapers death scythe. I spun my Scythe the moment it sprang to life and took a defensive stance. "shut the hell up you low-grade reaper" I lunged myself at Grell, swinging my Scythe, but he dodged. Following his movements with my eyes, I yelled to Sebastian. "Sebastian, red is going to go after Ciel hurry up," I left it at that and ignored anything else going on and stared down Grell as he came to land back on the ground.

"You'll pay for not only interrupting me but keeping me from bassy!" Grell yelled at me and went on the offensive. Revving up his chainsaw and slashing at me, pushing me back. The strength of him was expected, but my injury was proving to be a hindrance in trying to keep up. 

"that all you got Reaper?" I taunted. Damn, all I can do is defend, but that's all I need to do till Specks arrives. 

"You have some nerve talking to me that way!"

Sebastian started attacking Grell at this point as well but quickly put on the defensive. Flipping around the ally.

Damn him, why didn't he listen to me. Guess its a tag team now. It wasn't ideal at all. I needed to hold out long enough to do what I came for above all else, but with this wound and Sebastian in the way, I can't maneuver how I want to. It didn't take long for Grell to manage to get behind Sebastian while I mussed to myself. At that moment, Madam Red cut into Ciel's arm.

"you..." Red seethed, holding Ciel to the wall by his throat. "you should never have been born!"

"Young master!" Sebastian yelled, almost sounding feral, and thus distracting himself from the fight.

I quickly moved to blocked Grell's blow to Sebastian. The strength and weight behind the downward attack being blocked by my Scythe put a strain on my arms, making me grit my teeth. I could feel some of my stitches tear open. Despite my pain, I knew I had to allow the butler to go after Ciel without a specified injury. But before Sebastian was able to kill Madam Red, Ciel told him to stop. Another thing I knew was going to happen and needed to happen, but I also needed them, or more precisely, the demon to owe me one.

"My, my bassy, if it weren't for this wench, you would have sacrificed an arm for that kid." Grell using his Scythe, pushed me into the wall, the cracking sound of the brick braking from the impact encoded in the ally. Sliding down the wall, I tried to take a breath to fight off the internal panic that was natural for the body to go through when the air is nocked from you. I glared at the red-headed reappear as he turned with a smug smirk and gave me his back walking forward towards Madam Red.

"But how poorly 'you' compare Madam, hurry up and kill the brat!" Madam Red broke down in tears at this point.

Damn, that hurt. 

"I can't do it after all. I can't kill him," Madam Red wept.

Grunting as I righted myself getting my air back into my lungs, I took a defensive stance waiting for what I already knew was coming. I had to be careful not to change the overall outcome of today.

Grell kept talking, questioning Madam Red and taunting her. I glanced over at Sebastian and Ciel to see their reaction. Ciel looked as I remembered from the show, and Sebastian seemed almost bored or annoyed at it all.

Sebastian spared a glance at me, which made me blush against my will, and he, of course, saw it and looked amused.

At that point, Madam Red turned around to face Grell only to meet his weapon as he ran her through with his chainsaw shocking Ciel and somewhat surprising Sebastian. Though if I had to guess it was more him trying to look that way, aesthetic and all that.

"I'm disappointed in you, Madam Red! I have no interest in you if you're just another woman" Grell flung Madam Red off his chainsaw at that moment, allowing her memories to come bursting out. I slowly moved closer to Sebastian to get ready for what was to happen next.

"This is..." Sebastian said, slightly allowing the wonder into his voice. His tone actually sounded genuine. Grell went into a lengthy description of his job. Which allowed me to go unnoticed, well by everyone but Sebastian, that is, as I took a few deep breaths pushing down the pain I was feeling. I'm sure that nose of his can smell the blood.

"in other words, you make their life flash before their eyes." Sebastian simplified.

"Ugh, don't call it something dull! This is the grim reapers' true ability, dramatic pain. this is the cinematic record!" Grell got his Scythe ready.

So far, so good, the scene is playing out as it should, now to jump in at the right moment. Grell kept talking as we all watched him take Madam Red's coat.

"what are you doing, Sebastian?" Ciel questioned in a low voice as he closed Madam Red's eyes. " I told you to put an end to jack the ripper. It's not over yet."

I glanced over at Grell as he stopped walking away.

"don't dawdle. Hurry up and kill the other one!"

I glanced back at Sebastian just in time to see him smile as if the order pleased him. "excellent, my Lord."

"I was going to be nice and let you go, but if you insist." Grell then revved up his chainsaw again. "I'll send you all to heaven!" Grell swung at Sebastian, but Sebastian dodged low and under the strike.

"Heaven?" Sebastian moved so fast Grell, nor I saw him move behind his attacker. "Heaven and I are strangers," Sebastian smirked as if he was telling an inside joke and kicked at Grell's face.

Grell just barely dodged "you just went after a lady's face! you fiend!"

"of course. you see-"

I cut Sebastian off, unable to control myself. " I am merely one hell of a butler."

Both Sebastian and Grell stared at me, "do you think a demon can beat a divine being?" I said in a mock Grell voice. "then you," I pointed at Sebastian, "Say 'an interesting question' then basically say since Ciel ordered you to win that you will."

I had three sets of eyes on me now. I took that moment of shock to swing at Grell as I internally smacked myself for my fangirl moment. He barely dodged me, jumping up to the roof. I followed him, going right into another strike. Grell countered, and are blades clashed. The constant strain was ripping more of my chest wound open. 

"a little human girl and Grim Reaper. my, my not the fight I was expecting." Grell pushed me back and took a good look at me as I flipped back, landing back on my feet.

"A little human girl? now Grell, are you deaf, or did you not hear me call forth this Death Scythe?" I was doing my best to look and sound as if nothing was wrong, but that slight whined tone in my voice probably wasn't fulling either of them as they Both studied me carefully.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, annoyed. While Grell was distracted with me, Sebastian got a hit in. Making Grell stumble. Using his foot, Sebastian lodged the Scythe into the roof.

Grell distracted by the butler went on a tangent about said butler that was... well disturbing. You would think that he would realize that being male would mean he can't have kids, but then again, all this was strange, and neither are precisely human, so what do I know.

Good thing, Grell seemed to forgot I was here because I was able to put my blade in the way of Grell's strike right after he head-butted Sebastian at the last minute. That was close. He would have lost an arm if not or me. I was quickly swinging my Scythe at Grell, forcing him back, moving in front of Sebastian with my back to him.

"Why do you keep getting in the way wench!" Grell Growled at me.

"why not" I looked back at Sebastian a moment, "give me your tailcoat" Sebastian looked at me and seemed to be thinking for all of two seconds before he handed it over. Taking the tailcoat, I tossed my Scythe at the demon. Sebastian didn't hesitate to grab it. I usually wouldn't do such a thing, but I did need to be in his good graces or at least have him interested in some way so that later when he tracks me down, he won't just outright kill my ass.

Darting forward at Grell just as he lost his patience and did the same, I ignored his talking and jammed the tailcoat into his scythes rotating blades. Grell landed then, right in front of Sebastian. I turned around and gave the demon a seductive smile.

Sebastian gave an amused smirk dropping my weapon. "now it's a normal fistfight" Sebastian started to crack his knuckles and leaned close. " I feel a certain amount of confidence."

"w- wait, please! not the face!" at this point, I backed off discreetly and made my way to another rooftop making sure to grab my weapon that had landed on the road from when Sebastian had dropped it.

"he should be showing up soon," I whispered to myself. Just as Sebastian was about to make the killing blow, another blade stopped him. Perfect.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversa- "

"you're William T. Spears," I said, distracting and shocking everyone yet again that night. "Now hand over that book."

William adjusted his glasses and looked right at me. A look of disgust on his face. Before anyone could say or do anything, I swung at William with my Scythe, as he dodged me, I reversed my weapon to its charm, getting in his face, looking right at him with what I hoped was a wicked smile. The moment of surprise in his eyes confused me, but for now, I ignored it.

"I'll be taking this" I snatched his 'To Die' book and allowed him to strike me. It would give me the space I needed to escape.

"give that back, cretin," William said in his monotone voice.

I landed hard on the ground and groaned. Well, that hurt. I gritted my teeth and looked down at myself. Well, now, my wound is differently fully open, Undertaker would not like this at all. Messing up his work is never a good idea.

"Sorry, not sorry, specs, but I don't take orders from you." I got up and booked it out of there. William Tried to follow me, but Sabastian distracted him, allowing me to getaway. That's the second time Sebastian allowed me to escape. He has something up his sleeve; I just know it.

As I made my way straight to Undertakers, I gripped at my chest wound. It hurt, but I didn't have a choice. Hopefully, Undertaker wouldn't be too mad at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of this story!!! I'm rereading what I have so far and seeing what I can fix etc to make it a better story for you all.


	3. This Touching Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason, this was an unpublished draft? sry, about the confusion I'm sure that caused.  
Original post date: 7/21/2018  
Editing: 9/27/2018  
Editing: 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/21/2019  
Editing: 04/15/2020

After making my escape from the fight with Sebastian and the ripper I headed straight to Undertakers, he insisted I take a bath the moment he saw me come through the door. So I did. After a year, he still does things that make me wonder. As of now, I'd been in Undertakers' tub for a good thirty minutes, and all I've done presently is soak. The water had long turned a pink color from my open wound. I wonder if I could dye myself pink with my blood? That might be something to experiment with later. Sighing, I relaxed against the bathtub. 

"At least I know I'm safe here."

"of course you are, dear." Undertaker came in the bathroom at that moment and kneeled beside the tub.

"Only because you're a legendary reaper," I mocked side-eyeing him. I received a chuckle as my reply. 

"Adrian..." I moved my hand up to brush Undertaker's bangs out of his face. The blood tinted water dripping down my arm and his face. "promise me..." giving him a sad smile now, I caressed his cheek. The contrast of my blood-filled bathwater against his pale skin was a sight to see. The look on his face, though, was equally as sad. "that should I die here in your world, that you won't let anyone have my soul." Undertaker put his hand over mine. "Promise Adrian... that once you perfect your dolls.. that you'll have me again." 

"Mafdet..." Undertaker leaned in and gently kissed me. I know that this is my new reality. Id lived it for a year now. The truth of the matter is I may not ever get home. Undertaker will far outlive me; after all, I'm only human.

I closed my eyes, returning the kiss. Per usual, Undertaker pulled away from me as the kiss started to get more heated. In the silence of the washroom, Undertaker began to wash my body, being extra gentle around my wound. The feel of his long nails against my ripped flesh was painful but also made other parts of me come alive.

"Mafdet... I promise, at the very least, that should you pass, your soul will belong to me." Undertakers' tone was so gentle and kind. It almost broke my heart. I didn't think anyone else's hands could be as calming as his at that moment. He took his time washing my breast and inner thighs, making me experience an involuntary blush. I could feel my ears and down my neck heat up with the blush though the blush was less embarrassment and more from the heat gathering in my lower abdomen.

"Undertaker..." I lightly moaned and moved his hand to the intimate place between my legs. I've never been modest. A naked body was just that, a naked body—nothing to be embarrassed about as far as I was concerned. 

"Beautiful..." Undertaker whispered in my ear as his fingers slid between my folds and rubbed me. Even without the water in the tub, I'm sure I'd be as slick to the touch. Panting, I relaxed further into the tub, enjoying his touch. It didn't take long for Undertaker to move his other arm around me to pull me back up and against him, giving him more effortless movement. Before Undertaker, I'd never been touched in this kind of way. Never even though much about the pleasures of the flash in any capacity.

The feel of his lips on my neck, was more than enough when you paired it with those impossibly long fingers of his, for my mind to start fogging. The following nip, I felt him on my skin pulled more moans from my lips. As if his fingers playing me like a piano wasn't enough, Undertakers' other hand moved over my wound, despite the severity of it and its reopening it was already healing rapidly. I vaguely thought that maybe Undertaker had some kind of healing ability he was hiding.

"Tease..." I breathed out. Making him grin against my skin.

"I'd gladly be inside you but, I'm afraid you wouldn't enjoy my long nails."

"so be inside me a different way." Undertaker dropped me from his hold, causing me to splash fully back into the water and moved away from me abruptly, leaving the room. That bloody- did he really just stop and leave? Closing my eyes, I rested my head on the back of the tub, taking a few minutes to calm myself. Looking up at the ceiling, finally, I took a deep breath. "So. Not. Fair."

Getting out of the tub, I grabbed a nearby towel to dry off, not caring that I was staining it. Glancing around for a possible chance of clothes, I spotted a set of Undertakers clothes that he must have left out for me—moving over to them so I could pick up the items to get a better look at what exactly had been left. It was one of Undertakers White button up cotton shirts that he wore under that clock thing he always wore with a pair of trousers. They were black with button closures. How nice yet perverted of him. He liked seeing me in his clothes. I'll probably never understand that logic. Undertakers' clothes were going to be way oversized for my waist as well as much too long. I was only around a size three or five, maybe? Sizing works differently here.

Id managed to get dressed and grab some pins on my way to the kitchen so I could take the pants in place so they wouldn't fall off. I sat down at the table just as Undertaker put down a cup of tea for me.

"Can you look at my scythe? It took a beating out there." I asked Undertaker as he sat across from me with his own cup of tea.

"Of course, it was me, old partner, once." Undertakers trademark giggling started up

"Yes," I rolled my eyes. This scythe of mine at one point belonged to Undertaker. It was his first one. It should be on display in the reaper realm, but I managed to get my hands on it. Something I still was trying to figure out.

"I also need to treat your nails while you're here." Undertaker leaned forward and took my hand in his examining my nails.

"I think so too..." I placed my necklace on the table with my other hand for him. "It has been about five months since we started the whole intimate touching thing" I glanced to the side away from him as I spoke. So embarrassing, or so I thought it should be. Undertaker let go of my hand, looking at the table like it had all the answers. 

"you want to know why I won't go further?"

"They have this saying about turning down a woman that throws herself at a man" I rested my elbows on the table in front of me so I could rest my chin in my hands.

"I believe that while reapers don't love in the human sense of the word... I do love you, Mafdet." Undertaker shifted his eyes toward me, studying my face.

"Hmm," I sat back, putting my hands behind my head. "I don't think I understand love either, despite being human, but I know that I've never wanted physical contact before." I thought back to the emotionless person I use to be, so withdrawn from people.

"I won't take your body as mine, let alone your first experience... that is till you are sure you love me and can understand it." Undertaker's words were finial on this matter, I knew. I watched as he picked up my necklace and left the room. It looks like I hurt his feelings. Though it's not my fault, he can't seem to understand that I already meet his requirements in my own way.

Signing, I decided that going to bed was the best option right now. Dowing my tea as I stood from the chair, I walked over to the sink, placing the currently empty teacup into it along with Undertakers. It didn't take me long to slide into Undertakers' bed, getting comfortable. Just as I was prepared to doze off, Undertaker came in and got into bed with me.

Neither of us said a word as we simply cuddled into each other and went to sleep. This is how we were, fighting or not; we always went to bed together when I was here. 

OoO

I walked out of Undertakers and stretched. He had insisted that I wear a pair of his pants outside, so I did. That's something that had formed over time. Undertaker would ask something of me, and I'd it, usually without a fight.

Granted, regardless, I got stared at like I was naked. People in this Era are stuck up that way. They want women in dresses to hide every inch of their skin, even though the standard was to wear a tight corset to give curves, the appropriate silhouette for the times. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Walking around the city of London, I decided to do some shopping in the underworld markets for things like poison to lace my claws with. But I also needed some different herbs etc. The trip was uneventful and only took about an hour of my time. Some of the herbs I needed weren't native to London and could be hard to get my hands on.

"Well, now, what do I do with my time." I sighed as I headed back to my home. I have so much work to do realistically. My shoulders sagged at the thought of having to distill all herbs I did manage to get my hands on.

"You could always spend time with me, young miss." I stopped dead in my tracks, startled by the voice directly behind me. "Sebastian Michaelis" it was more a stated fact than a question.

"You would be correct."I could practically hear the smile in his tone. How the hell did he get the drop on me? "For someone that knows what and who I am, you do seem to leave yourself rather open."

I turned around and shrugged. "I thought I had more time to think about what to do."

"Interesting," Sebastian was standing there, taking me in with his calculating eyes, though he seemed unimpressed.

"I'm going to assume you either were told by Ciel to come to get me as originally ordered, or you simply want to end someone that knows too much about you." I looked around the market a moment. "why don't you follow me back home. You can interrogate me first, before your master." Sebastian raised a brow at that. 

"Are you not afraid of me?" I brought my pointer finger up to my chin and trapped in thought. 

"you don't lie, you follow your own special code of demon honor, and you are currently under contract." I turned around and started walking, "so no. The only thing you could do to me is to eat, play, and snatch." I smirked over my shoulder to see an equally amused look on Sebastian's face. I could feel him follow me as I started back on my way home. He's making this to easy for me. 

Once we made it to the church, I looked back at him a moment before taking him around the back of the building. I'm sure he had a few choice words about me living in a church. But nevermind that. I lead him to a set of stairs that went up to the attic. It was unnerving how he followed so silently. It was like he didn't have footsteps at all. Making it into the attic that was my home, I Went to the trunk that held most of my things, getting out what I need and made tea.

Sebastian waited silently as I moved about making the tea. It occurred to me that having manners could be lost on a demon, but it didn't matter. My mother was always going on and on about having manners when you had guests over. Once done, I served the tea to Sebastian. I was sure to spice his with something extra. 

"What would you like to know?" I sat at the small table in my home while Sebastian stood holding his tea.

"How did you, a human, wield a Grim Reapers weapon?"

Sebastian still had a look of indifference on his face but at least tried the tea. It was stated before that he didn't taste things in the same way that humans did. If I remembered correctly, human food was responsive to him. Observing him as he took that first taste was gratifying for my questioning mind. I'll admit the look of shock as he stared down at his teacup was priceless.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I'm glad to have it. Before you ask, yes, I reaped that soul in your tea."

"How did you know about the Ripper?" Sebastian just moved on with his questioning unbothered. Quick recovery time, I guess. I was kind of hoping the tea would distract him. But o'well. He's drinking it at least.

"One year ago, I was sent here to this world from my own by being stupid enough to think demons weren't real," I spoke as if it wasn't a big deal though Sebastian seems to think about that information seriously.

"And what would make you think demons weren't real?" Sebastian finally sat down, crossing his legs with what I was assuming was an intrigued look on his face. He didn't right away question me about not being from this world. Being a demon, I would imagine that Sebastian is aware of more than one world exciting. Id have to pick his brain later about that.

"There are many legends and such and of course the occasional cult, but other than that no one believes. In my world, you're a book Character with pictures." That last bit made Sebastian's eyes widen. He wasn't expecting that, I suppose. Maybe he didn't know about the existence of my world, after all. "You see, my world is also further ahead time-wise too. But basically, the author made the book into moving pictures. I'm not sure if you have seen a television yet or not, but basically, that's what I'm referring to. So I know what's going to happen for some time, on many important events for Ciel." At this point, I refilled my tea and put a bored expression on my face. Sebastian was silent for a few minutes, though I don't blame him.

"You're telling me this freely because?"

"You're a demon. And frankly, you would have gotten it out of me one way or another." I smiled at him sweetly. He looks so... Amused yet... Smug right now... If I didn't possibly need him, later on, I'd say fuck it.

"What else can you tell me about myself?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow with that question. He's probably contemplating killing me, depending on my answer. If I were a demon, that's what id do. Moving loses bits of my hair behind my ear, I shrugged. 

"Not much. The book is still ongoing. What's known about you thought is that you're ranked the most popular character." I thought more about what random facts I knew about his and Ciels' story. "Michaelis is derived from a Japanese word meaning repayment, Sebastian is taken from a 16th-century author that wrote about demons." Taking a breath, I sipped my tea. I expected Sebastian to say something, but he didn't. He just kept looking at me, so I kept talking.

"Though, of course, in the story, it's the name of Ciel's dog, and he gave you that name." I Chuckled a bit at that. Sebastian, however, looked annoyed at my chuckling. Though he still didn't say anything. "You also have a catchphrase... 'I am simply one hell of a butler.' " the annoyance on Sebastian's face was priceless. Even his eye was twitching.

"you first appeared as a raven on the Television, but in the book, you are in your true form... although only glimpses of it.." Revealing this part made me positively nervous—another thing I wasn't use to feeling. So I glanced away from him. He didn't seem to allow anyone to see that form in the show, so I doubt he likes much that I had a glimpse.

"And what pray tell were the glimpses?" He is WAY to calm for my liking... Oh hell, he's even smiling... I observed as I glanced back at him. Gulping I answer 

"Um, High heeled boots, elongated nails, and sharp teeth. the only ones to see you're from are Ciel... and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle." I know I should be sticking to the whole 'never let them see you sweat' thing. But a calm Sebastian was an off-putting situation.

"I see... and do you know where I'm from?" Sebastian leaned in a bit, resting his elbows on the table. That wasn't a Sebastian like jester at all. He never for anything or person broke his athletic.

"On the television... it was stated that you're from an alternate world, Age is unknown, but you claim to be responsible for the black death... which I think is some 500 years ago. and there was that Egyptian mummy who would be from about 3000 years ago." I'm rambling at this point. But I can't help it. I'm a total fangirl at heart, and he isn't acting at all like I hypothesized he would.

"oh ... demons can't taste the same way humans do, Um.. you don't 'eat' or sleep. You're fluent in French and Latin. You're proficient in dutch, east french, something or other and German. You have a thing for cats, even though Ciel is allergic. you also resemble Ciel's father... though why I have no idea." Shrugging, I closed my eyes to think about what other random things I knew.

"You seem to be quite taken with me." Sebastian, still smiling, rested his chin in his palm.

"I know things about Ciel too. As well as Undertaker." Tilling my head to the side, I allowed a blush to form on my cheeks. Damn.. that was such a fangirl moment... Though a blush wouldn't be my usual reaction, it fit at this moment, so why not.

"It would seem you could be of some use to my young master. thought I don't know what you should do in the household since you are not from this time."

"Why don't I just help you?"

"You're willingly going to do such a thing?" Sebastian sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Well, that indeed isn't a very 'Sebastian' pose either.

"yes, after all, if you're also from another world, that means you might be able to help me." I stood up, clearing the small table.

"Are you sure you're completely human?" Sighing at that question, I turned around to face him. 

"As far as I know, I am." I look down at my feet. "though I am aware I don't fully look it."

"Indeed," Sebastian got up from his chair, coming over to me. He extended his hand over to my suitcase with a smirk. Looking over to it myself, I signed internally and began to pack my things. Sebastian walked over to stand to the side of me and started helping me pack my things, which was another very not so Sebastian thing for him to do.

"Do you not own any proper clothing for a young lady?" Sebastian looked utterly put off.

"Um..." I shrugged and smiled at him. Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose while his other hand was on his hip. This is going to be a long adventure if he doesn't kill me first.


	4. Lady-Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post date: 7/27/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Editing:11/14/2018  
Editing 07/22/2019  
Editing: 04/25/2020

After Sebastian helped me pack my things followed by a rather lengthy lecture about the proper attire a lady should be wearing in this day and age. Sebastian can be extremely long-winded when it comes to the appropriate way to do anything. I was happy to see the carriage pull up to retrieve us as it made him stop talking long enough to pretend to breathe seemingly. 

The carriage ride was quiet, the kind of quite that would have you think there was something in the shadows if you were alone. Though I suppose, technically, I was alone with something that belonged in the shadows. The senary was as I remembered from the manga. Though I couldn't help but feel like I was walking a death march the whole way there, this story is a tragic one. Nothing good can ever come with playing this story out. 

The carriage brought Sebastian and me to the back of Phantomhive manor. Exiting the carriage, I waited for Sebastian to retrieve my things, I wondered what the real Sebastian was like as I watched him. Right now, he is under contract and molds himself to best suit the master. From what I preserved from the graphic novel, Sebastian had his aesthetic to keep. The demon also managed to maneuver his contracted human around the board like a game piece to make the soul go through this or that to spice it like seasoning. He even took on a look that resembled the father of his current contract. Was that to make Ciel more comfortable? At this point is all conjecture.

Pulling my eyes away from Sebastian, I looked up at the manor. It was as I remembered from the manga. Seeing it in full color in front of me was something else. It was, indeed, a beautiful place. The horrific things that happen, that had happened, and will happen here are things I can't let myself think about. If I did, I don't think I would be able to enter such a place. Even as unfeeling as I can be, it doesn't mean I don't feel at all. Even the horrors of this place can get to me. 

Sebastian walked by me as he carried my trunk inside. He gave no instruction, but then again, he probably knew I would just follow regardless. The back door went straight into the kitchen. I couldn't remember if that was in the manga or not, which I was confident that if I couldn't quite recall, then it probably wasn't shown as I have an excellent memory.

As we walked, I thought that maybe Sebastian would take me straight to Ciel, but that doesn't seem to be the plan. When I walked through the door to what I recognized as Sebastian's room, there were two steps down into the room, a dresser to my left, and next to it is what seemed to be a wardrobe. He had a plain-looking picture on his wall to the right of the door along with a washbowl. Centered on the back wall was his bed a desk right next to it, allowing enough space for him to get into bed on that side if need be. The opposite side of the wardrobe had a door that had been left open to what looked to be an in-suit bathroom. There was even a fireplace on that side of the room. It was pretty much how it was portrayed in the story with the omission of that bathroom.

"Quite observant, aren't we?" Sebastian quipped as he set my trunk down. 

"Wouldn't you be if the only time you had ever seen this place was through a book?" I wanted to look around so bad and snoop. Did he have cats in that wardrobe like in the story?

"Does it live up to your expectations?" Sebastian turned to face me fully that damn smile on his face. It didn't reach his eyes at all. 

"More like I'm surprised to see a bathroom in here, it wasn't shown to be there in the book. Plus, from what I remember in history, wouldn't such a thing be a relatively new invention? I mean I know that by the mid-1800s-" 

"While you are well informed on your history, Young lady. You seem to be a bit outdated on the manor." Sebastian looked like a proud butler at that moment when he cut me off. He did enjoy keeping to his acting. "You see, as humans have improved and come up with new inventions I have updated the Phantomhive Manor, I, of course, updated my own room." 

"of course, you would," I said in a monotone voice as I stared at him. Sebastian smirked at me again before making his way back out of the room,

"I'll be back for you, be a good girl now and stay here."

I rolled my eyes as I heard the door shut. I guess I have nothing better to do at the moment. I Should get all my thoughts in order as any form of conversation with Ciel would be a minefield. Crawling to the center of Sebastian's bed, I sat cross-legged, closing my eyes and taking a few deep breaths. I meditated or attempted to, but my mind kept wandering to Sebastian. He acted so out of character. I expected somethings to be different. But he just allowed me to ramble, then helped me pack. It all went way to easy. Trying to refocus, I took a few more deep breaths, but all I got was lung fulls of Sebastian. This happened from time to time. My sense of smell would just at random times be extremely good. The first time it happened, I was helping Undertaker with a not so fresh body, don't even get my freaking started with the pain that hit my head and nose from that smell. 

Giving up on meditating, I laid back in his bed. His sent was making my heart pound. The only other person to do that was Undertaker-

"The young master will see you now." I jumped at Sebastian's voice. When the hell did he get here? Sliding to the edge of the bed, I looked him over before standing. 

"Anything I should keep to myself?" Sebastian smiled at me and led me out the door.

"Already so well behaved." Sebastian led me through the house; it was far to quiet. I wonder where the other three servants are? I didn't take the time to look around at this time. I was more concerned with Sebastian's motives. Glaring at him, I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Sebastian, we both know who plays the game Master around here. Just because you won't or can't lie doesn't mean you can't talk around the truth."

"indeed young miss," Sebastian stopped in front of a large double door and knocked.

"Come in" was heard from the inside. Sebastian opened the door for me, ever playing the gentleman as he guided me to a chair in front of Ciel's desk. I sat down, crossing my legs in a way that had one knee over the other instead of at the ankles. Why? Because we're in eighteen eighty-eight England and men are stupid no matter their age. Plus, doing something 'unladylike' would irritate Sebastian. 

"Sebastian tells me you're an information broker for the underworld as well as a good fighter." Ciel, though speaking to me, didn't bother looking up from his papers. I stole a side glance at the demon before answering. 

"That's correct." Ciel should know that he was there during the whole fight with a reaper thing. Was he hit in the head?

"I wanted to eliminate you after your stunt with the ripper. However, Sebastian thinks you'll make a good addition to my household."

Wait, Sebastian's the one that wanted me here? I guess that makes sense he has gone easy on me since our first meeting at Undertakers but why the hell-

"Seeing as you already know about Sebastian, I suppose I could give this one cha-" I interrupted Ciel before he could finish his statement. I honestly couldn't give a rats ass about him and what he thought. 

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer. and right in your demons line of sight." Ciel looked up at me, putting his pen down. An annoyed look passed his face for all of a second as he noticed my sitting position as well as my clothes of choice-making not just me but his demon smirk as well.

"After all 'Ciel' you never know what I could possibly after my performance with your demon and the Reaper," I smirked at Ciel in a way that could rival Sebastian when he was after someone. Evil. The small shutter I saw go through Ciel was satisfying.

"You will start tomorrow as Sebastian's assistant. Make sure you are properly dressed." Ciel glared and dismissed us with a wave of his hand. I bowed and mocked him a bit. 

"Yes, my lord," I even through in a fake British accent. Once we were out of the there and on our way back to Sebastian room, the ever stoic butler spoke. 

"I must say you're most amusing."

"You brought me here just to mess with him, didn't you?" Sebastian stopped, turning to look at me with that smile of his. 

"Me? Madam, you give me to much credit." We resumed walking as I narrowed my eyes at him. Yeah, right, at least now I know why it was so easy. 

"I have picked out a few clothes for you to wear while you're here." I sighed and let my shoulders drop. Sebastian just chuckled at me. "As for a roo-"

"Can't I just stay in your room?" I rushed the words out; I couldn't help myself. His sent was pleasing to me, and I didn't feel like giving up easy access to it. Not like I wanted to have to get super close to his person and risk death. He's not like Undertaker were I could just stick my nose close to him. 

"..."

"what? Not like you sleep. Plus, it will be easier for me." That's a good cover, I think? What am I even doing? This is what being an addict must feel like.

"Easier?"

"Yeah. I feel like my scythe, and other things will be safer in your room." Sebastian stared at me with that blank face of his.

"It is most inappropriate for a lady to stay in a room with a man that isn't her husband." I pat Sebastian's shoulder good-naturedly. 

"Then looks like I just got a husband." Sebastian stopped walked abruptly, looking like he was about to snap any moment. "come on, dear," I said teasingly. Sebastian sighed and began walking again towards his room. Once back in Sebastian's room, I plopped on the bed. 

"So, what will I be wearing tomorrow?"

"If you insist on being in here, then I expect you to keep it clean" Sebastian pulled out his desk chair and sat down.

"Of course. My real Lord," I mockingly bowed at the waist while on the bed with my hand over my heart. Sebastian seemed somewhat amused with me but ignored my mocking.

"In the trunk at the foot of the bed is your uniforms, three to be exact. Two, nightgowns and a formal dress.." I looked over to the foot of the bed, and sure enough, there was a trunk there. When did he? "I think you will find your attire most amusing. Now there are bandages in the attached washroom. You may bathe and sleep."

Looking back at him confused, I tilted my head. "Bandages?"

"For your chest wound," he looked at me like I was stupid.

"Oh yeah... it did open back up during everything with Grell..." I got up and went to the washroom. I didn't even bother closing the door behind me.

"Yes, well, I'll be off then. I'll be back to check on you."

"All right," I shouted from the washroom. I heard the door open and close. "Guess I should take a bath." Should I mention to him that my wound is basically healed? Probably not. Undertaker already treated my injury after the whole ordeal. I had dropped off the 'to die' book to him, followed by an annoying bath.

It didn't take me long to get my bath ready and undress. Honestly, though I'd kill for a modern-day shower with all the different shower head options, A bath was nice to though when you could have all the various bath oils of this time. Baths in this time frame of London were rather lovely, I mean who doesn't love an old school victorian tub that you can sink into. Washing my hair first, I worked at detangling all of it, followed by pining it up after with some decorative hair sticks I found neatly placed next to the tub were the glass bottles of oils and things were. They were cute, silver with ravens hanging off the ends. Cleansing my body went much faster, but I was careful with my wound. It may have been pretty much healed at this point even after being reopened, but that didn't mean it wasn't tender still.

With that done, I drained and rinsed out the tub refilling it with clean water, relaxing back into the tub. I never could understand how people lounge around in their own filth. You really should refill the tub after you wash so your not soaking in dirty water, but I digress. Shifting my train of thought back to the current story I found myself in, based on the show, what would happen next? I believe next is the hellhound.

"Let's see the timeline in the book is... eighteen eighty-eight, Ciel receives drug shipment from Chlaus, Lizzy throws a dance party and breaks his ring... later Vanel takes Ciel demanding the drugs and Sebastian rescues him he also murders Vanel." Deep in thought, I crossed my arms over the edge of the tub, resting my cheek against them. My eyes closed.

"August ... Ciel is sent by Queen Victoria to go after Jack the Ripper, where they have Chambers arrested. Followed by the death of Annie." Huffing I rack my brain for the rest

"November, Kelly and Madam Red are Murdered by Grell... So the next important thing to happen should be Ciel's Birthday followed by meeting the idiot..." I growled at the two timelines in my head.

"But the show mixed all the events up and had Pluto as the next thing..." I groaned, thinking about the show further. "Plus, there are things that happen in the show that never happened in the original story." I mused over it a moment more before I was interrupted.

"You have quite the memory." Startled, I managed to hit my head on the edge of the tub. 

"The hell, Sebastian!" I rubbed my forehead and sat back in the tub. "Where in the hell did you come from?"

"What an amusing question," I looked his way and saw him standing in the doorway, trying to hide a laugh behind his fist. I narrowed my eyes at him. 

"Thought you would be gone much longer."

"Its night, young miss. Have you been in that tub the whole time talking to yourself?"

"Huh," I then realized the water was cold, and I was all pruney. "Oh, well guess I have..."

"Honestly..." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. I stood up, getting out of the tub, pulling the decorative hair sticks out of my hair so I could ring it out over the tub.

"A lady should cover herself," Sebastian moved close to me, picking up my towel, wrapping it around my body.

"What for? Not like you haven't seen a naked woman." I looked up at him

"Be that as it may... it would seem ill need to teach you the proper behavior." Sebastian walked out of the washroom, and by the sounds of it was going through the trunk. Quickly towel drying my hair, I walked up behind him. 

"So what would you like me to wear to bed then? I normally go to bed in nothing." Sebastian turned to face me. His eyes didn't seem to wonder at all as he handed me a nightgown from the trunk. It was an all-black, floor-length, with a high neck and long sleeves nightgown that had me cringing. He seemed to be studying me carefully now that I had the nightgown in my hands, examining it closer.

"Your tattoos are quite interesting, indeed."

"Mmm," I dropped my towel and slipped on the nightgown. "I suppose my tattoos are." pulling my hair out of the nightgown so I could straighten it out, I looked up at Sebastian a moment. His eyes held a hint of red to them.

"They make a bit more sense now. Though why you would cover one's self in things from a story, I'll never fathom."

"Lots of people have this and more on their bodies." I moved so that I could see in the trunk. "Now, about this uniform?"

"Ah, yes." Sebastian pulled out a black corset that would barely cover my chest, setting it on the bed.

"Oh yay... a corset..." I said in mock excitement, glaring at it like that alone could make it disappear. He also pulled out black thigh high stocking and a garter belt with a sheer slip.

He even has a petticoat in there.

I cringed when I saw it. What Sebastian pulled out next surprised me. It was a grayish, pale black floor-length dress that buttoned in the back. With white lace coming out of its high neck. Long sleeves. The vest piece went from the underbust to about mid-thigh and had a slit in the front with two buttons directly under the bust.

Guess I'll be walking around in witch hunter robin cosplay.

"Trying to make me a nun?" I said flatly.

"While that would be most amusing, no." Sebastian handed me black gloves. Taking them, I sighed. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

"Now for your hair. I expect it to be put up and out of your face." I saluted him, annoyed at the uniform. 

"What's left for you to do for the day?"

"This and that. Now off to bed." I wanted to argue but decided to follow what he said for now. 

"Fine," I shrugged and got into his bed.

"Good girl." I heard him leave and resisted the urge to talk back. Might as well get some sleep for now even though I don't need it at this point- Wait a minute. He saw my wound. And all my tattoos. He also heard me rattling off about the timeline- Why didn't he say anything more? Now that I think about it, Sebastian hasn't once said my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all my readers! I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Please leave a comment if something doesn't make sense etc. Your feedback helps me improve my writing.


	5. Corsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post date: 8/5/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Editing: 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/22/2019  
Editing: 04/25/2020

I woke up early the next morning, intending to get dressed and straight to work. But the corset and I were having a staring competition.

"Sebastian, I know you can hear me... I need help with this cruelty device..." Sebastian came into the room, chuckling. By the swift entry, it was as if he were waiting for me to say something, but then again, what do I know the man was an admitted demon from another realm. It's not an impossibility that he could just materialize were ever, whenever he wants.

"I was wondering when you would admit defeat. You've been up for little over an hour."

"Yeah, yeah," I waved him off.

"I do believe your stay here will unquestionably be quite the source of entertainment." I shoved the stays* at Sebastian and turned around, taking off my nightgown. Putting on undergarments from my world that were red and lacey. I liked the way the bottoms hugged my hips and ass while the bra pushed up my breasts nicely, plus the blood-red color was a neon contrast to my pale porcelain skin. I should probably show more modesty or whatever, but I mean really, Sebastians a demon with a lifespan a hundred times longer than mine, I'm sure he's seen more than a few females naked. Plus, I was waiting for him to question my injury.

"Have you ever worn a corset before?"

"no, wh-" He picked that moment to put his arms around me, placing the corset where it should be. Looking over my shoulder at him, I glared for his lack of warning. He just smirked at me as the replay. I stayed silent as he adjusted the corset. I wasn't sure if he made this corset or bought it somehow. It was beautiful. The corset was made of what felt like satin. It was a pretty black with red detailing at the end of the boning on either end. There was cream-colored lace that lined the top of it with a red ribbon through it. It seemed a waste to place it there since it was an underbust corset. Sebastian was the perfect gentleman and butler about it though I guess that's not hard when you lack all interest in human women. Though for my part, the feel of his gloved fingers on my skin was distracting.

"Will you be waking early every morning?"

"Yes."

"Then, I shall assist you with this soon after waking in the mornings." I turned to face him, looking up at those burnt colored eyes of his. I'm not sure why, but it was like something inside me was trying to push me to this demon.

"You will need a pair of combinations. They are a new fashion in women's underthings that you will surely prefer over the shift I had provided you." with that, he left the room as if nothing had happened. Sebastian didn't even give me a chance to respond.

"Guess he doesn't want Mey-Rin seeing my tattoos." I shrugged, not caring much about whether or not he or Mey-Rin helped me. I didn't give it another thought as I dressed. I put on my usual makeup of gold on the lid and a dark teal on the outer corners and did my hair in a simple yet elegant top bun pulling bits of it out here and there to frame my face.

"that should be it..." Pleased with my appearance, I left Sebastian's room and made my way to the kitchen. I remembered passing through it yesterday when I got here as well as having to walk past it on the way to the office and again on the way back to Sebastian bedroom.

"The others won't be waking for about another hour or so..." I thought out loud to myself as I looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. It was only four in the morning.

"Cooking it is then." Looking through the kitchen to see what would be easiest to make as well as what the manor did and didn't have, I made a mental note for a shopping list. I wasn't sure if it would be feasible to actually go shopping for these things as the manor was a way out from London. I suppose since Ciel owned the land that the farmers and other country folk housed themselves on in this area, Ciel would be able to procure his foods from the local farmers. Though I'm not actually sure if he owns the land or not, for all I know him being a lord came with the territory and therefore was able to profit from the land tax.

Deciding on eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes with fruit on top, I pulled out everything I needed for it. Did eggs go in pancake mix when made from scratch? I was good with science and history, and while I was an okay cook, I didn't do much of it without a recipe in front of me. Though if one thought about it from a scientific standpoint, what would eggs do from the pancakes? With little gluten, pancakes would rely on eggs to provide the additional structure necessary to hold the bubbles and allow the pancake to rise. The fat in the yolk also provides richness and flavor. Too much egg, however, will make the pancake dense and custard-like; not enough will make it drier and more biscuit-like. Yes, pancakes required eggs. Nodding to myself, I grabbed a few extra eggs.

I brought everything over to the stove and stared at it a moment, it was more prevalent than the one in Undertakers home. Luckily Undertaker had shown me how to use one. It was a modifying experience the first time I had tried; something Undertaker was barred from bringing up ever. I hummed as I cooked, cleaning as I went, as not to anger the demon. He would probably have a coronary if he walked into a dirty kitchen.

"so, you can cook." Sebastian leaned over my shoulder to get a better look at what I was making. I jumped at his voice so close to my ear.

"yes," I answered simply with closed eyes as I tried to get my heart to stop pounding. I wasn't so much startled this time as I was something else, I wanted to bring my hand up to my ear and rub it but reframed from doing it. I had been paying attention this time around and had felt Sebastian coming. That could have been because Sebastian let me do so, but I would take this as a small win anyways.

"Do you have a pen and paper?" Sebastian raised a brow but handed me what I asked for. As one hand flipped pancakes, the other wrote down what would be needed in the kitchen for Sebastian.

"You took inventory while getting things out for the morning meal?" Sebastian seemed Pleased with that, or at least it sounded that way by his tone.

"Was I not suppose to?" I said while now plating four dishes

"Not at all, you are already more help than those three imbeciles." Placing the plates down on the table, I got out four medium glasses and four small. As I was cleaning up what was left, I could feel Sebastian's eyes on me.

"Yes, Sebastian?" I questioned whilst pouring the chilled water into the medium glasses and fresh orange juice in the small ones.

"Color me impressed."

"That sounded patronizing" Before Sebastian could respond, the other servants walked into the kitchen.

"What smells good, n'ear?" The one I know as Bardroy asked sniffing the air. I smiled and set the glasses on a tray so I could carry them over to the table.

"It smells heavenly, that it does, yes." the only woman said. Of course, I know her name is Mey - Rin. The third one looked around the kitchen.

"Hey, who's that?" At this point, they all looked right at me, followed by Sebastian. Putting the tray down on the table, I started placing the drinks at each of the four place settings while I listened to them talk.

"Good Morning, it's so very nice to meet you all." Clasping my hands in front of me, smiling as innocently as possible. Clearing his throat, Sebastian interrupted me, sort of.

"This is my new assistant. She is to be treated as you do me." They all kept looking at me like I was a commodity.

"Well, go on, you three introduce yourselves." Before they could, I spoke up.

"Why don't you do so over breakfast?" I gestured to the food on the table.

"Soun's like a plan ta me." The Chef Bardroy said as they all sat down and started eating. I sat at the table with them, Sebastian standing behind me. Tanaka, the other butler, was quite enough that he was almost missed when he came in. Though he seemed to enjoy his food.

"I hope you like it. I know it's not a fancy English morning meal... but an American one seemed fitting as that's where I am from." The smaller boy, Finnian, spoke first between mouthfuls.

"My name's, Finnian an I'm the gardener." No surprise that he Ignored the fact that I'm not from England.

"How lovely. Since you're the gardener, do you think today you could pick some lovely flowers to put around the manor?" I tilted my head and smiled brightly. Finnian blushed at me and looked down.

"ya... of course, miss."

"Please, Call m-" I was cut off by Sebastian again.

"Miss Cara, don't spoil them." Damn, I forgot he was there... I don't know why he called me that, but I guess I'll play along. He's not the only one that likes to stay in character.

"of course not, Mr. Michaelis." Finnian looked up at me then at Sebastian. Even the Chief was looking between the two of us.

"As I was saying, call me Cara."

"Are you sure that's okay?" Finnian looked back down at his plate.

"of course it is." Finnian smiled at me, then started eating again.

"Me next then, yes, it is." Mey - Rin said, pushing her glasses up. "My name's Mey-Rin, an I'm the maid, that I am." She started eating again.

"Nice to meet you, Mey-Rin." Bardroy put his fork down after finishing up his food and pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Me names Bardroy, but you can call me Bard. I'm the Chief. It's a pleasure ta meet ya miss Cara."

"Indeed, it's a pleasure." I got up to clear the dishes now that everyone was done. Sebastian simply stepped out of the way to allow me up. "Mey-Rin, can you clear the old flowers out today? Oh, and Bard, dear, can you, after these dishes, get some things prepared for lunch? Since Mr. Michaelis makes the morning meal for the young master." I smiled brightly at them all. Bard Blushed and rubbed the back of his head, and Mey-Rin saluted at me.

"Consider it done, Miss Cara!" They said all at once. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Miss Cara, off you go now." Sebastian put his hand on the small of my back and gently pushed me out the door.

"Of course, Mr. Michaelis." just before I was out the door, I shouted back, "oh, and nice to meet you too, Tanaka-san." The sound of his trademark laughing was heard in the background as I left. I expected Sebastian to be right behind me when I looked back as I was walking down the hall, but he was gone. I paused, okay then... that was weird. Sebastian didn't say what I needed to do, but since I'm his assistant, I guess I'll go room to room and see what needs to be done. Sebastian was probably testing me, that being said, maybe I should start with the outside to see what needs to be done for the manor grounds by Finny. I mused about that for about a second before getting to it full force.

OoO

After spending the morning trekking through the house and gardens to see what all needed to be done, I went back to the kitchen. I was exhilarated to found that Bard had done what I asked of him this morning.

"Thank you, Bard, for preparing everything." I walked over to inspect everything.

"No problem Miss Cara." Brad did what sounded like a nervous chuckle.

"Okay Bard, Please show me step by step how to make this dish."

"Sure thing Miss Cara!" Bard handed me an apron. Two birds one stone. I can keep Bard from blowing anything up, and I learn some English dishes. About halfway through making lunch, Sebastian came in. Presumably, to check on Brad for the same reasons I had.

"Hello, Mr. Michaelis" I put on an innocent smile as I looked up from the cutting board. "Bard here is Showing me every step of this Recipe."

Bard blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's nufen, really."

"I see," Sebastian allowed an amused look to cross his face. "Carry on then." I chuckled to myself as I watched him leave.

"What's so funny?" Bardroy looked over to me, confused.

"I think Sebastian was rather lost at what to do with himself." Brad seemed to think about that before speaking.

"Now that I think about it, I haven't done blown nothin up today." I held back my laugh in favor of getting lunch done on time. It didn't take long for us to finish Ciel's lunch and set everything up on a tray for Sebastian after his visit. Once that was done, I sat down at the table with a pen and paper and started writing out a schedule for each servant. On their agenda was a time to wake up, start and stop a chore with detailed instructions for the said chore. When to take their lunch, so on and so forth.

I better re-read tomorrow's chore details and make sure it's idiot-proof... I decided to put in times when Sebastian or I would be checking their work. Having damn near every second of their days planned out should help with the destructiveness of these servants. It was time to prep dinner by the time I finished. I helped Bard prep to make sure things went smoothly.

"You're a real focused person." Bard handed me a mixing bowl as he started a different task.

"I guess so."

"You were completely unresponsive when everyone sat down to eat lunch." I forced myself to blushed at what he had said. Ordinary people wouldn't have blatantly ignored them to get their tasks done. The proper response would be to apologize and appear to be embarrassed.

"I'm sorry."

"S'kay." Sebastian had come in and checked on us and seemed lost at the fact that there was nothing for him to fix. I found it amusing, but I'm not sure about him. Sebastian seemed content to let me do whatever for the day, but the next day he was in for it. I plan on being the best at this whole assistant thing. Why? Because I'm an overachiever. After cleaning the kitchen and doing what was left for the day with Bard, I sent everyone to bed and even called in the food order for tomorrow morning. Apparently, that's how the manor got what it needed, the day before you would use the phone in Sebastian's office to ring the appropriate people to drop off said items by noon the next day.

I couldn't find Sebastian, so I occupied my time in his office going over accounts and the ends and outs of ordering and whatnot for the rest of the manor. I even tidied up and filled out all the order forms that were needed for the next day for the animals that were housed here, like the horses. It seemed that Sebastian put in orders daily for the manner that way, he can adequately keep track of what is being used day to day. Smart for saving money as well, not that you need to watch your bank book in this house.

I should check in... I thought as I read the time from the clock. It was three in the morning. I went to this closet looking thing was that housed the archaic public phone. For a phone guess, it was better than most, but it was still old as dirt as far as I was concerned. There was one in Sebastian's office, but I needed to stretch my legs after sitting for so long. God, I miss my cell phone. I rang Undertaker, and the second he answered, I Savored the sound of his voice.

"check-in" was all I said at first.

"where?"

"Raven"

"..."

"carrier"

"Of Course," I hung up. Typically if I were going to be gone a while, I would do this with Undertaker so he wouldn't worry about me. In those few words, we had communicated where I was and that he needed to use a carrier pigeon to get ahold of me. He would also take care of my cat while I was gone. After that, I bathed then waited for Sebastian to show up to help me put the corset back on. I was sitting at the end of the bed with a towel wrapped around me, my undergarments for this time period already on, Sebastian had at some point laid out a pair of combinations for me. Sebastian walked in promptly at four in the morning.

"I see that you're punctual, excellent." Sebastian came to stand to the side of me so he could reach for the corset.

"Sebastian... why won't you say my name.?" I was looking at the floor with a natural expression on my face.

"Though you smell human, you look like one of my kind; to top it off, you seem to have a demon name." Sebastian gestured for me to stand.

"I never knew that my name was a demon one... though, as for my appearance..." Standing up, I turned and dropped my towel as I moved my hair to the side, out of the way.

"I can smell chemicals and other things on your claws. I'm aware that they are made to look as they do, but everything else..." Sebastian pulled tight on the corset strings as he finished his sentence, causing me to gasp. He so did that on purpose...

"Then, there is the fact that you can wield a reapers Scythe." Sebastian pulled on the strings again. Bastard...

"most interesting," he quickly finished tying off the corset, but as I reached for my slip, Sebastian put his hands on my hips. I glanced over my shoulder at him, to see a sly looking demon, his eyes glowing brightly.

"Though you smelled of the Undertaker, you still had the most innocent sent." His grip on my hips got a bit tighter. But I stayed calm. Sebastian, though demon, wouldn't cause any trouble in the manor. I hoped.

"Seba-" Cutting me off, Sebastian Leaned forward to take in my sent. His mouth was grazing my neck. "Sebastian, are you attempting to scent me for a purpose, or are you simply playing around?" Sebastian shifted his eyes at me and pulled away.

"We shall see, won't we." He smoothed his clothes out and left. I can't decide if his interest is inconvenient or not. I mean, I suppose whatever makes him not board, so he'll help me get home. Should that be what I want in the end, shrugging it off, I got ready for the day.

"see, we shall," I whispered to myself as I headed for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are terms or phrases, you aren't familiar with concerning the style of dress for 1880's England, etc., Heres a link to a great YouTuber that does nothing but make and study clothes from this time period. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCSHtaUm-FjUps090S7crO4Q/videos


	6. Bath Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post date: 8/8/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Edited: 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/22/2019  
Editing: 04/26/2020

I was straightening Ciel's desk when I glanced at the calendar I had placed there my third day here. Much to Ciel's cringing, though, it made it much easier for him in the long run. Ciel would never admit it out loud, of course. It just wants in his nature to be forthcoming. I had put essential meetings on the calendar for him to give Sebastian a break from Ciel, always asking about them.

It was now November twenty third, two weeks since the ripper incident. Even though Ciel didn't show it, I knew he must still be grieving. Madam Reds' involvement had clearly shocked him. It was clear as day to me that he was affected deeply by her words. I would imagine that he doesn't even show such things to himself; those feelings were probably viewed as a weakness to him.

Those were thoughts for another time though, Since I had been here, Sebastian seemed to become more handsy. After taking in my scent, he started finding ways for us to be alone, which with me scheduling every second of everyone's day, it was easy enough to accomplish. He never got overly inappropriate. It seemed to annoy him that none of it seemed to be outwardly affecting me. The only person to ever get anything out of me is Undertaker. That being said, Sebastian did make my heart beat faster, skip beats and make me want to be next to him just breathing in his addicting scent, But I wasn't about to tell Sebastian all that.

"Daydreaming, are we?" I looked over at the door to see Sebastian, with a look of indifference on his face.

"I was thinking."

"Oh? what about?" Sebastian walked over to me and caressed my face. An action that didn't match the look he had on his face at all.

"Two things... First, I will not be disturbing this timeline too much as certain things must happen for Ciel." I gave Sebastian my best impression of a sad smile that could pass for loving.

"I must agree. Time is a delicate thing." Sebastian removed his hand from me and took the papers that I had been holding.

"I will let you know beforehand, of course. A day or two before I know something is to happen, I'll make myself scarce."

"That is, while unfortunate, agreeable." Having finished looking over the papers, Sebastian put them away. "And the second?" I placed my hands behind my back and leaned forward.

"May I have a dog?" Sebastian's eye twitched.

"Why on earth do you want a dog?"

"I know you don't like them, but since Ciel is allergic to cats, I can't have my cat here." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. He does that a lot... "More specifically, I want a hellhound." Sebastian looked startled, "you see, it would mean so much to me." I stepped closer to him, placing my hands on his chest.

"and what sort of payment shall I receive for the said dog? As well as convincing the young Master." Placing his hands on my hips, Sebastian pulled me flush with his body.

"What is it that you desire from me, My Lord." I hope that sounded as seductive as I think it does... Sebastian's eyes were glowing as he stared at me. The smirk that crossed his features probably should have made me nervous, but it didn't. In fact, that look made me want to shiver in the right ways.

"Accompany the Lady Elizabeth and the young Master on their outing tomorrow." I glared at him. 

"I'd rather give you a B.J. then go anywhere near Lizzy." I deadpanned.

"While I'm intrigued as to what a 'B.J.' is, the outing with Lady Elizabeth is the price." From the chuckle and look on his face, he was enjoying my torcher.

"Fine..." I pulled away from him walking to the door, before entirely making my escape, I turned to him. "By the way... 'B.J' is a modern term for 'swallowing the snake' " It was my turn to be amused as a somewhat shocked look of 'ah' passed over his face. As I shut the door behind me, I heard a low growl.

"Serves him right." I laughed. I went about the rest of my day doing the scheduled checkups of the servants. Preventing their destruction around the house is more exhausting than my regular job... All morning had been filled with scoldings and wanting to drown them.

The Afternoon after lunch had been no different, Though I was also trying to dodge a demon after my comment earlier in that day. Exhausting for sure did not adequately describe it.

Leaning against the wall in the hallway, I sighed. Dinner prep should be starting in about an hour. That gives me forty-five minutes. Pushing myself off the wall, I walked into one of the many guest rooms making sure to close the door behind me entirely. Leaning against the wall next to the door inside the room, I closed my eyes. It wouldn't hurt to get a small nap in, I hadn't slept since my first night here.

oOo

What's that...

"...ake... p..."

Is someone talking to me?

"Wa... Up..."

In my waking up state of mind, It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder and panicked. My eyes shot open wild and unseeing. On instinct, I attacked whoever was touching my shoulder — lunging forward with my claws. If you described my way of attacking, it'd be Animal-like? Think cornered wolf. I certainly felt like a cornered animal.

My wrist was restrained before my claws could make contact. The person that had grabbed my wrist managed to pivot my body to the side by my captured wrist, making me turn entirely around. Before I could think or react, I felt their other arm incase my waist and firmly pull me to them. My back pressed securely to their chest, My other arm trapped under their hold. Panting, I blinked a few times, taking in my surroundings. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and the unmistakable sensation of my eyes dilating. Where the hell...

"Are you quite done?" Startled, I looked up and met red glowing eyes. Eyes that had Slits for pupils. They were Mesmerizing in appearance. Oh right, I'm at the Phantomhive manor. I relaxed into Sebastian's hold. My head resting against his chest.

"While claws can be exciting..." He moved the hand that was on my wrist to my hip. "I most certainly was not expecting a rabid wolf to attempt attacking me." I felt a rumble in his chest that I could only interpret as a held in chuckle.

"Sorry, my normal job taught me to attack first." I moved my free hand to his. I didn't push him away from me; I merely just rested it there.

"You were sleeping standing up. Did you not sleep?" there was a level of concern in Sebastian's voice. Something that felt was not in character for him, but as I was learning the story version of Sebastian was different than the version of him, he seemed to only show me. I wasn't sure if this was just more of him conforming to his surroundings or really him. But more importantly, had he not noticed? That seemed impossible.

"Sebastian... I don't sleep. At least not that often." Abruptly Spinning me back around to face him. Sebastian's glowing eyes seemed dangerous now. A far cry from the looks I'd gotten before.

"Explain"

"I've pretty much trained my body to operate on next to no sleep. I also don't eat much, either. Mostly I'm only consuming water. When I do eat, it's something high protein for energy." Sebastian leaned in close to my face, glaring.

"Why would a human do such a thing?"

"It makes me better at my job. Do you really think I could do all I do if I were sleeping all the time?" Growling at me, Sebastian picked me up bridal style. "Sebastian..."

"Do not argue," I shout my mouth after that. Sebastian's aura was leaking out, so I know he was pissed off, but why? It shouldn't matter to him what I do so long as it doesn't endanger Ciel. While I didn't like being treated as fragile, I couldn't deny that the feel of Sebastian's hands on me was something that felt good.

Sebastian managed to get me back to his room without anyone seeing us. Instead of putting me down, Sebastian sat on the bed, placing himself against the headboard with me on his lap. This was not okay behavior for him. It was the norm at all. It made alarm bells go off like crazy in my mind.

"Sebastian, why do you seem mad?" I rested my head against him, waiting for an answer. I wasn't scared of him despite the alarms bells going off in my head. Acting as I had been would be the easiest way to get answers.

"Because you are harming your body needlessly." Not wanting to upset him further, I tried to lighten the mood.

"If you're a raven, why do you growl? shouldn't you squawk or something?" I smiled when I heard the sound of an honest laugh.

"A raven is just one of my many forms."

"I guess that's true; in the book, you were depicted as a wolf during your temptation of Ciel."

"so, you know then." It took me a moment to connect the dots as to what he was asking.

"About Ciel? Well, yes."

"Is there anything you can tell me about this book?"

"About the timeline? No. but I can probably tell you about the Television version as they seem to have nothing to do with this world." Sebastian nodded and seemed to be waiting for me to continue. "Hmm, in the second half of the story, they show a spider stealing Ciel's soul at the last minute."

"A Spider?"

"I don't know the demon; his character was never really explained. But he was depicted as a spider. He basically got bored with his contract and didn't feel like adding his spices himself. so he went after Ciel."

"I see." Sebastian seemed amused, His dark aura dissipating.

"You were so mad! You fought off an angle, reapers, and spiced Ciel's soul to perfection just for this spider to swoop in and take your meal." Sebastian listened to me talk excitedly, an amused look never leaving his face. "Then you tracked him down, got Ciel's soul back, just to have Ciel lose all his memories!" I waved my arms around excitedly. Sebastian, at some point, started to pet my hair as he listened.

"Then the spider's contract decided he wanted to have him fight you. The spider even went as far as to use a demon's sword against you." That tidbit made Sebastian pay more attention. "The spider kept losing to you, of course, so he kidnapped Ciel and put his contracts soul into Ciel merging their memories. But his contracts other demon stole Ciel out from under you both. In the end, her contract mark won out. She agreed not to take Ciel just her original Masters. but she had some fun with you at her Master's request." I looked right at Sebastian with pity. Making his brow rase.

"Ciel, at the last moment, was turned demon since you couldn't fulfill your last order. You were forever bound to a demon Ciel." Sebastian shuddered at the thought. "In part three, they completely disregarded the whole part two. Since part three is in the book, slightly different, but I can't tell you about it. though..."

"though?"

"Sebastian, on more than one occasion, you use seduction to get answers, it was rather detailed." I looked away from him again, got comfortable on his lap.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I'm just curious. Can demons rut about and not have a bond formed? Or does that only apply to certain demon types? if types are a thing here." He chuckled at my questioning. But I was seriously curious. My ever curious mind wanted to study demons in a lab setting if I were honest.

"What types are you referring to?"

"In my world, there are legends about Fox demons, Wolf Demons, etc. even demons created from the overwhelming emotions of animals and humans."

"I do believe there are those that stick to such a thing. However, a demon is a demon. A Demon's true form may be wolf-like or even cat-like, but there aren't specific types, though there are those that represent original sin."

"so demons don't do the whole marriage and mate thing?" Sebastian looked like he was caught off guard by my question. "There are a lot of stories and such that depict demons taking mates or marrying."

"How is such a thing depicted in your world?" Sebastian seemed a bit too interested in that, but I answered.

"Normally it's depicted as the male sinking his fangs into the neck of the female. He then pushes his demonic energy into the said female; this is sometimes worded as venom, just as the male releases his seed. Though what type, they are determined what position this was done in. What the bond entailed, across the board, the male's scent would mix with the females. There would be a mark much like your contract seal left on the female." Sebastian leaned forward a bit and placed his forehead against mine. Closing his eyes. Okay weird...

"Sebastian?"

"I shall return, but for now, I must attend to the Young Master." Sebastian placed me on the bed next to him, getting up from the bed. I didn't know what to make of the look on his face.

"Okay." what else could I say, really? When he was gone, I reflected on our interaction. Why is he acting this way? Maybe it wasn't just a game or way to rid himself of boredom. I've never considered anyone but Undertaker before. If Sebastian really wanted contact with me in that way, would I say no? Does that mean my attention to Undertaker was merely a passing fancy?

Getting up from the bed, I moved to the bathroom and readied the tub.

No, I don't think that's the case. However, I know that I don't love in the way Undertaker assumed I would. He expected me to be like every other human he has come across. I started to undress the outer layers being the easiest to remove. My stays and combinations were slow to come off. I couldn't help but recall Sebastian's gloved hands on my body as he helped me each morning to put them on. I could, of course, put on the combinations on my self but refusing each morning to wear them just to have him scoff at me and dress me himself had become something I looked forward to. Getting into the tub after staring at my garments a moment, I sank into the hot water, slowly adjusting to the heat of the water.

Now that I think about it, both Sebastian and Undertaker questioned my being human. Was I that much of an oddity? Sure, most of my emotions are practiced and fake when it comes to the whole caring, gentle thing. In all honesty, I didn't care about most things. It's not that I had a lousy upbringing far from it. I was a loved child with both parents that were still married. I have a loving older brother. I was a gymnast and in ballet. I didn't care for much of anything outside my goals and interest. I was rather emotionless or indifferent, dark even. But that didn't make me not human, right? I was soaking in the tub, lost in thought when Sebastian came back in the room, coming over to me.

"You never seem to shut this door." He seemed slightly annoyed by that.

"Why don't you get in this tub with me." I moved forward to make room for him. It was random, it was an offer that I wasn't sure I truly understood the consequences of. All I did know was that I needed contact at this moment.

"Are you not with Undertaker?" Sebastian came to kneel right in front of the tub.

"If I were, would that matter to a demon?" The look on Sebastian's faces made it seem like I insulted him.

"While I'll admit there are demons like that, even those that do not care to hear the word no... I am no such demon, regardless of contract."

"Then why are you always scenting me or having your hands on my hips?"

Sebastian's face went blank.

"There is a difference in winning a person over and being a simple side prize." So he was flirting. That's kinda cute, seeing as he was flirting all wrong. I held back a smile as to not offend him.

"Then, to answer your question. I'm not sure." I leaned on the side of the tub.

"How are you not sure?"

"For a few months now, we have been feely touchy, but..." I thought about how to answer for a moment. "He said he wouldn't claim me fully till I could love him back."

"Do you not love him?" Sebastian seemed to be asking himself more so than me.

"I don't seem to feel emotion the same as everyone else. While I feel I meet Undertakers' requirement in my own way. He doesn't seem to understand." Sebastian stood up as a response and started to strip his clothes off. I watched closely as each article of clothing fell to the floor. The sound of his tailcoat being slid off his thin but muscular form did things to my insides I'd never want to admit. Sebastian placed the tailcoat on the counter. It amazed me how each finger seems to slowly yet elegantly unbutton his vest and shirt. How the clink of his belt buckle encoded in the room as he undid it so he could slide down his pants. My sense of smell decided to kick in right then, and I get hit with a breath full of Sebastian. The striptease in front of me, plus his scent had me trying to rub my thighs together discreetly.

The water sloshed around as he got into the tub behind me, pulling me to him so that I was resting against him but not directly on his lap. Yup differently need to rub my thighs together.

"You carry the sent of innocents."

"If that's your way of asking whether or not I've had sex, then, no, I haven't. Nothing has ever been inside me, not even my own fingers. Though you know that by what I said before about Undertaker." I stated matter of factly. I heard Sebastian's Breath Catch. I don't know why men are so interested in those facts. I mean, really, what's the difference.

Sebastian grabbed the washing cloth and started to wash my shoulders in massaging motions as he moved down my arms. When he got to my wrist, I took his hand in mine and brought his contract mark to my lips. He stiffened as his mark glowed softly at the contact. It was the first time his hands had been on me without his gloves. I felt Sebastian rest his head on my shoulder. Letting go of his hand, I closed my eyes.

"I wonder if I was given the name Mafdet because of my family's background? or at least my ancestor's background." Sebastian's contract symbol made me randomly think of them and the origins of my name.

"What background is that?" Sebastian moved his face so that he could scent me as his arms went around my waist. his nose in the crook of my neck and his legs on either side of me caging me in was distracting.

"They were burned for being witches." Sebastian stopped what he was doing. Moving his hand up to my chin, he pulled my face to the side so I'd look at him.

"What is your surname?" Sebastian sounded severe about his question though I'm not sure why my name matters.

"My full name is Mafdet Brarn Bourbon." Sebastian spun me around so fast I could have gotten whiplash. The water in the tub splashing over onto the floor from the fast movement. His eyes were wide as he looked me up and down. "There a problem with my name?" I had an annoyed tone. But really, I was just experiencing more alarm bells in my head.

"Mafdet, here anyway, is a demon turned Egyptian Goddess. Essentially, she was a defender of Ra and the Pharos. She was also fond of appearing as a cat. Brarn means Raven in Celtic. Bourbon is the name of the royal family of a country that later became a part of what is now Spain. Curious that you would have their name. If you come from witches, that while in your world and time hold no real ability, that fact would probably change once you were here." I'm utterly confused by all that.

"I still don't see why all that matters to you thought? So I'm named after this Goddess, so what? Mafdet in my world is an Egyptian Goddess, but I don't think she was a demon at any time in history." Sebastian pulled me into a kiss suddenly. On sheer instinct, I kissed him back. The alarm bells seemed to fizzle out as his hands moved up and down my body. His tongue brushed against my lips, seemingly asking for entrance. The moment I allowed it, the kiss got more intense as my arms wrapped around his neck.

Sebastian moved his hand down to my thigh and carest the inner part, making me shiver. My body felt hot like I could catch fire at any moment. My earlier need for friction was made worse as I felt myself become slick despite the water in the tub. There was no battle for dominance at any point as I surrendered to Sebastian without much fight. Pulling me close enough to straddle him but not so close that intimate areas could touch. Sebastian glided his hand further up my thigh smoothly, rubbing his finger between my folds as his thumb worked my bundle of nerves.

I moaned into our kiss and broke it off as I began to pant, my breathing labored. Sebastian moved his mouth over my throat to my collarbone, exciting me further. My hips moving on there own in time to his exploring fingers. I could feel the heat in my belly intensify. My head filled with white noise. I was getting frustrated. I wanted more, but would he? I moved my own hands to my breast, playing with them. A growl came from Sebastian, followed by the feeling of a finger sliding inside of me.

"Seba..." I moaned rather loudly as he worked his finger, which was soon followed by another. My hips never stopped pursuing his rhythm as his fingers worked in a scissor motion spreading me wider. The feel of Sebastian's fingers stroking against my insides was almost too much yet not enough all at the same time. My Hands left my breast to grip his shoulders. Digging my nails into his flesh to the point of drawing blood.

"Mafdet..." Sebastian growled out my name, his free hand moving down under the water. The sound of my name coming from him in such a way was more pleasing than I could ever imagine. Glancing down, I saw him pleasing himself as he pleasured me. His actions only served to make me want him more.

"Sebastian," I strained to talk coherently. "I want more." Sebastian's eyes started to glow brighter when he registered what I had said. Promptly inserting a third finger, I tensed at the pressure I was feeling. It didn't quite hurt, but it did feel uncomfortable for the first few seconds. Leaning forward so that my breasts were pressed firmly against him, I placed my mouth were Sebastian's blood was dripping out. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but I did. I licked up his blood, and that seemed to please Sebastian. I only know that because he grunted, then seemed to twitch. Sebastian's hand that was on himself came back up out of the water and into my hair — pulling my head back to expose my neck. He bit down just hard enough to make my whole body tremble at the possible threat but never breaking the skin.

The heat that was in my belly seemed to explode at the very thrill at having Sebastian's fangs on my flesh. My womanhood clenched down onto Sebastian's fingers. We were both panting, Sebastian's blood dripping down my chin and into the water. I could feel a tear slide down my check and wondered absently when I had started to tear up. I gasped as Sebastian Removed his fingers from my tight core. He brought his arms up to hold me as I slumped forward, resting against him.

"Sleep" Was all Sebastian said before I fell asleep right there in the tub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story as much as I am. As always if you have feedback id love to hear it. Your comments etc keep me wanting to work on this story.


	7. Rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post date: 08/11/2018  
Grammar editing: 09/27/2018  
Story Editing: 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/23/2019  
Editing: 04/26/2020

When I woke up the next day, I felt fully rested. I hadn't had such a restful sleep since leaving Undertakers. That thought aside; I need to get up and get ready for the day. However, when I glanced over at the clock on Sebastian's desk, I nearly fell out of bed.

"Sebastian!" I yelled out, attempting to get out of bed. Throwing the covers off of me, I tried to stand but, my legs gave out, making me fall to the floor with a thud. I grit my teeth a moment as the soreness between my legs stung from the fall. Rubbing my now aching backside from the fall to the floor, I wondered how the hell just his fingers had caused such a feeling. While I was still on the floor, Sebastian came rushing into the room, carrying a tray in his hand.

"You should still be resting." Looking over the edge of the bed from the floor, I glared at him.

"You purposely let me sleep all day? It's already six in the evening." Sebastian looked at me with a natural look a moment before speaking.

"You have been neglecting your body's necessities. So naturally, I allowed you to rest." Sebastian set the tray he had been holding down on the bedside table as he made his way to me, extending his hand. He had added the bedside table for me a few days after coming here. 

"Sebastian, Not sleeping and eating is normal for me and my body." I expected his hand allowing him to help me back onto the bed. It was then I noticed I was in a nightgown. It was pretty, to say the least. A gray knee-length sleeping gown that had three-quarter sleeves. "Thank you for taking care of me after I fell asleep."

"It is my job, after all, to take care of you," Sebastian said matter of factly. "Perhaps next time I pleasure you, I'll be exceedingly gentle. As you clearly can't even stand." The simper on his face was smug. Looking at him, I felt my eyebrow twitch at his declaration but choose to leave it alone at this point. The whole, Pick your battles thing and all. But, the commentary about taking care of me being his job was another story.

"Job?"

"You, My dear, are a witch. Demons, like myself, are very familiar with your kind." Sebastian sat down at the edge of the bed as if he just informed me the sky was blue.

"Um... Okay? I don't understand what that has to do with anything." That was out of the left field. And entirely too neat of an excuse, no he was withholding something.

"I believe you are originally from my realm, a demon, witch hybrid. Given your name and scent." I just gawked at him like he grew a second head. Okay, I guess we are just plummeting right into the topic just like that. 

"Sebastian... that isn't possible."

"You were sent here; therefore, you can be sent there. But you ought not to worry, I plan on proving all of aforementioned to you. Once I do, I intend to take you as my mate." I didn't know what to say to that. I felt like my brain was short-circuiting. Did 'the' Sebastian Michaelis say he fancied me as a mate? A demon... that presumes I'm a half-demon. 

"It would seem that you are inarticulate." Sebastian brought his hand to his chin in thought.

What the actual fuck. Of course, I'm speechless! It took me a few moments to be able to speak again. 

"Sebastian..." I ran my hand down my face in an attempt to clear my thoughts and any facial expressions that may have formed. "Even if that were true, why on earth would you want a half breed? Plus, how on earth does a mate work here?" Sebastian seemed to be in thought but otherwise acted as if I hadn't said anything. Sebastian hadn't explained himself with anything he has done that was out of character, so why would he do so now?

"Do you trust me?" Sebastian said, invading my thoughts.

"Trust?" Did I trust him? or am I just indifferent like with everything else and just going along as normal? There is that pull to him that I have yet to dissect. 

"Mafdet, I understand that I have just burdened you with this." Sebastian stood up, getting the tray he had sat down before. I just realized said tray had food on it.

"In your world, being a witch or of the descent of witches, Bloodline does not mean much." He came over with the tray sitting back down. "But here, your surname denotes royal blood and power." Setting the tray on my lap, Sebastian started feeding me. 

"As a high ranking demon and essentially royal myself, you as a companion makes since." Not knowing what to say or think, I let Sebastian feed me — not bothering to question anything at this point. 

"You are able to use a reaper's weapon, which likewise confirms either reaper blood or demon blood. My mark burning at your touch confirms your witch blood." Swallowing my mouth full, I asked the question that had popped into my head.

"How does that confirm my being a witch?" Sebastian put a fork full of food into my mouth after I asked. I felt like Sofia from the golden girls.

"Witches have the stigma of being minions of the devil because they can summon and control demons without the normal payment." That made some sense there are plenty of books in the new age section about summoning angels and demons etc. the most memorable to me being the book Summoning Spirits.

"Okay, so basically witches can, when done right, basically make a contract without losing their soul." I clarified after swallowing my food.

"They can do more than that, but yes."

"I get the idea that witches can be rather dangerous to demons, much like reapers." Sebastian nodded as my reply with a look of amusement. "So, by using the Death Scythe, it could translate to being half reaper. But that could also be a by-product of my near suicide, seeing as in this world that is how reapers are born." Sebastian's hand paused mid-way as he was bringing the fork to my mouth. The flashing of his eyes going deep red told me he wasn't too happy with what I had said. I put my hands up in surrender. 

"Oh, um, I didn't want to die or anything. I was experimenting with chemicals out of curiosity." My nervus laugh seemed to make Sebastian question my intelligence.

"While I wish to question you further, I'll leave that for later." Sebastian continued to feed me. "I know that you are, at the very least, a half-demon by the scent you released during your climax. While it was slight, it was there." Sebastian cleared away the tray placing it back on the bedside table. "Your eyes also started to illuminate with a red hue."

"Shine?"

"Certainly," Sitting next to me now, Sebastian pulled me into his lap. 

"You're taking this all rather well."

"How am I to take it?" I rested my head against his chest. Truly. How am I to take it? Do I even care? Not really, it doesn't change anything. Except maybe make me less interested in going home.

"I half expected you to become hysterical."

"I don't entirely care, I suppose. I'm indifferent."

"I'll admit that as demons, that is how we feel about most things. There isn't much that excites us." Sebastian tilted my face up to look at him by my chin.

"You and Undertaker excite me." The admission came easy. I'm not sure why I said that, but it was out there now.

"Going forward, I'll be changing that." Sebastian kissed me, gently moving a hand up my nightgown.

"When? ..." I breathed out between kisses.

"Hm"

"When did you start planning?" Sebastian smirked against my lips, moving his own to whisper into my ear. "The moment you uttered my true name." His voice made me shiver.

"When did you know?"

"My first clue was the scent of your arousal after seeing Undertaker." Sebastian kissed down my neck as his hand moved further up my leg.

"You didn't question me when you saw my wound because you already knew."

"Yes." Sebastian's hand made it to my womanhood, not wasting any time he rubbed my bundle of nerves. "Now, for the matter of who you will choose." Sebastian's touches and kisses had my breathing starting to become labored.

"Does it matter?" Slipping his fingers inside me, Sebastian's kisses trailed down my chest teasing my nipples through the fabric of my nightgown. "Seba... stian..." I moaned out, feeling that heat from before in my stomach. The hard thrust of his fingers inside my core was maddening. The sting of tears in the corners of my eyes was already there. As much as I moved my hips along with his movements, it wasn't enough, and the frustration of not yet feeling complete had me near tears. It didn't take long for Sebastian to make me climax. I laid there in his lap, panting as I calmed down. The feel of being drenched was not pleasant in the slightest. 

"I would not share should you become mine. I do not believe Undertaker would share either." He has a point; whoever takes me would most likely think of me as their possession from then on.

"Then, for now, I guess I stay a virgin." Sebastian pulled his fingers free of my sticky passage so he could bring me close. 

"Tempting a demon will ensure your defilement."

"Then let the game truly begin." I looked up at him with a faint smile in a challenge. The fanged smirk I received as my reply sent excitement through me that I had not felt in a long time.

oOo

Sebastian had insisted I bathe then go back to bed. While I tried arguing, he won in the end. He wouldn't let me out of bed at all the next day, either. In fact, I wasn't allowed out of the room till Thanksgiving. When he wasn't forcing me to sleep or eat, Sebastian had his mouth and hands all over me. I didn't think I could be bent in ways that I was. It was a learning experience. 

It was now the day after Thanksgiving. Ciel had let us all celebrate in the name of becoming more cultured since Thanksgiving had been a national holiday since eighteen sixty-three. Bard and I were American, so it made it authentic for him.

"I'm still tired from all the turkey." I slumped into Ciel's deck chair, closing my eyes.

"Are you always in the habit of sitting in your Master's seat?" Ciel said in a bored tone as he looked over his chessboard. He was currently playing against himself.

"It's not like you're sitting here."

"Insufferable."

"If that were true, you wouldn't put up with me." I got up and walked over to him.

"You're an important pawn." I watched him move his chess piece. 

"Does it hurt?" I walked over to him, peering at the chessboard from over his shoulder. Ciel didn't seem to mind my closeness to his person so long as I didn't actually touch him.

"Does what hurt?"

"Not having him around." Ciel, after a moment, Froze dropping his chess piece from his hand just as he had picked it up, turning to face me. A look of horror on his young face. 

"Ciel, there are many things that I know about what happ-"

"SHUT UP! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Ciel stood up, yelling at me. His chair being jostled back, toppling over. He was breathing hard as if the very truth of his existence plus the current situation was too much for him.

"Of course, young Master." I straightened up, stepping back from him. 

"GET OUT!" I bowed and left the room. I stayed outside the door for a few moments listening to Ciel sob inside his study as he through and broke things. The sound of shattering glass was also heard as Ciel had a complete meltdown.

"Was that necessary?" Sebastian said as he materialized next to me out of nowhere.

"Perhaps not." I smiled at Sebastian and changed the subject as I moved a fraction away from the study door. "I completed my inspection of the manor and the gardens."

"Very good. Once done with the agendas, you'll be done for the day. I've already arranged all the ordering." Sebastian drew me close to him so he could kiss my nape.

"Are the others truly that bothersome?" I responded with a breathy tone. The feel of him kissing my nape always felt good.

"My dear girl, those idiots have me wanting to bury them alive."

"How did you ever get anything done before I got here?" Sebastian let me go stepping away. 

"I'm simply one hell of a butler." I giggled at his answer. 

"And what have you been doing with all the free time?" Sebastian put a finger to his lips and walked down the hall, ignoring my question. "Fine, don't tell me." I shrugged and followed Sebastian to the kitchen, where we worked together, in perfect sync, to make the evening meal for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how your liking this story, please let me know if you feel the flow is off or if something doesn't make sense, etc. I want to make sure this story is enjoyable for everyone and that it's easy to follow.


	8. Sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post date: 8/13/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Story Editing: 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/23/2019  
Editing: 05/19/2020

I'm Currently in a carriage on my way to Undertakers. It's now December twelfth, two days before Ciel's birthday. This wouldn't be the first without his family, but it was the first since he returned from his hell that didn't have Madam Red in attendance. Then there was the fact that it would be 'his' birthday too. Id have to make sure to see him, but that's a thought for another time.

Ever since the little talk I had with Sebastian about my name and possible linage, Sebastian has been pleasuring me in every way imaginable. Except for sex. Every night, Sebastian makes sure I sleep at least eight hours every night and eat three meals a day. This was becoming such a routine that if he was late coming to bed, I'd feel hot all over and experience pain in my lady bits that just would not go away no matter how much I tried to fix the issue myself, something I'm sure he was doing intentionally.

I'd also been devouring blood in each intimate encounter with Sebastian. At the peak of my excitement at whatever exploit he chose to use that evening, something inside me screamed at me to consume his blood. I can only presume that this is what an acholic felt like when tempted with their next drink. I never had this instinctive urge at any other occasion. Sebastian says that it's my demon side coming out due to being so intimate with him for extended periods of time. If you ask me, though, its also plausibly something he is getting off on.

Sebastian probably now knows more about me at this point then even Undertaker. I was astonished that I hadn't heard from Undertaker since the beginning of my stay at the Phantomhive manor. That fact bothered me, but at least I was visiting him today. So I knew I'd be receiving answers shortly. In what felt like no time at all, I arrived at Undertakers.

"Well, here goes nothing..." I stepped out of the carriage, took a deep breath, and walked into Undertakers shop. The sound of the bell overhead was encouraging. It reminded me that this place was like a second home to me.

"Welcome back, little bird." Undertaker was behind his desk like always smiling.

"Yes, Adrian, Back I am. Your little bird has the rest of December free." I walked over to Undertaker, seating myself on his desk right in front of him. I was nervous; I could feel it in my rapidly beating heart.

"And, How long will you grace me with your captivating excitants?"

"Depends on your answer." I raised one black brow at him as I crossed my arms over my chest. Never let them see you sweat, right? Act like my version of normal, and it will all work out. Undertaker looked as if he was thinking carefully about how to answer me.

"I thought perhaps you would need space since you were in the same cage with the demon."

"So you guessed at what he wants then?" I crossed my legs so I could rest my elbow on my knee bring my chin in my raised palm.

"I did." Undertakers' smile faltered.

"Lots of things have happened between Sebastian and me." I readily admitted to him. This is mostly what I was dreading. How would Undertaker react? It's not as if we ever said we were exclusive, but I knew that was just an excuse.

"Is that so." Undertaker looks almost uncomfortable.

"I'm still intact if that's what you're worried about."

"While I'm happy you haven't given yourself to a demon. My concern is for your happiness." Undertaker sat back in his seat.

"Adrian, I wish to experience that with you. Though I won't lie to you, I am on a primal level drawn to join with Sebastian." Undertaker reclined his chair, staring up at the ceiling as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean by Instinct?" I told Undertaker about what Sebastian had said. Me being a demon, witch hybrid thing, and possibly being from Sebastian's realm. I didn't hold anything back. "That's quite a bit to take in."

"It is... But this is how things are. Sebastian is a way of pleasing the demon inside of me."

"It does explain how you understand emotion." Undertaker righted his chair, so he could lean forward to move his hands to my knees and pulled them apart.

"Undertaker?"

"While I did suspect that you were a witch and that Mr. Butler would be attracted to that..." He pushed the hem of my dress up to my thighs as he stood up and placed himself between my legs. My hands moved to his face so that I could move his bangs out of the way, allowing me to look at his whole face.

"I love you enough to except you in my life in any way I can have you."

And what exactly does he mean by that? I didn't get a chance to think about is words further as Undertaker moved his face close to kiss me. I returned the jester leaning in the rest of the way, closing the gap between us. My fingers slide from his cheeks to his hair, tangling into his thick silver strands. The kiss was sweet, much like the way Undertaker himself tasted. I was content to keep kissing him until I felt Undertakers Long nails trail up my calf to the hem of my dress that he had previously moved up to my thighs. Those hands of his made their way under my skirt, one gripped my thigh while the other started to stroke my flower lightly.

"Undertaker, don't tease if you won't have me." I pulled away just enough to look at him in the eyes.

"Little bird, I plan on doing more than a tease." Staring back at me, never breaking eye contact, Undertaker moved his hand that was currently under my dress to his lips and bit off his long nails. The audible crunch that was made had me gulping as I watched him. That one action made me more than a little slippery between the legs. The urge to rub my thighs together was hard to fight off. Undertakers' hand went back under my dress, his fingers quickly slipped between my folds. My choice in wearing a shift instead of a pair of combinations had me wanting to pat myself on the back mentally.

Sebastian might make me feel things that are primal in nature, instinct-driven behavior, but with Undertaker, it was a warmth in the pit of my belly that radiated out like a warm glow. My Internal thought was cut off as I felt Undertaker push one of his digits inside me. I couldn't help but squirm as he stared me down as he worked the finger in and out of my slick passage, Undertaker smirked.

"The demon is instinct. Two animals doing what nature tells them." Another digit joins the first. "You being here with me is your clear-minded decision. You're deciding to be here, allowing me to spread you unrestricted." Undertaker punctuated the last part of his words by inserting another digit into my tight passage, making an exaggerated scissoring motion. "You will presumably rut about with him, but your innocence, heart, and soul will perpetually belong to me." Undertaker roughly spread me with his fingers again, making me shiver.

"Adrian..." I Moaned out as he worked his fingers in and out of me.

"Aye, little bird?" Undertaker used his other hand to yank me forward so that my ass was barely on the edge of his desk. My hands had still been thoroughly tangled in Undertaker's silver hair, I hadn't noticed till now that I had been gripping his scalp. He hadn't restricted me, so I wouldn't limit him either.

I pulled him forward with the grip I had on his hair and kissed him aggressively. There wasn't any romantic nonsense or lots of foreplay like in the movies or novels. Just two people together at this moment about to share their bodies. This is the most Undertaker has done in all these months. I don't really care what's gotten into him or why. All I do care about is that more then just my body is hot.

Undertaker hiked my legs around his hips. Freeing his manhood from his pants as well as lifting his black rob. All while we tasted and explored each other's mouths as if it were the last time it would ever happen. The sound of his buckle coming undone and the fabric moving sent shivers up my spine. Undertaker placed his manhood at my entrance, rubbing his tip between my folds. The lewd sound that was coming from the action should probably be embarrassing, but I relished in the fact that Undertaker could make me so responsive.

The feeling of him against me was a kind of pleasure that made me want to weep. I trailed my lips down his jawline and neck tasting as much of him as I could. I was almost desperate when I nipped at his throat. Undertaker aggressively and abruptly pushed his manhood into me till he was seated to the hilt. Making me bite down on his neck in response to such an intrusion, drawing blood, yelping into his now penetrated flesh. The Burning pain between my legs leads me to tears stinging behind my eyes as they threatened to escape.

"Good little bird. Take all of me in along with my blood." Trusting Undertaker, I swallowed the blood that had pulled into my mouth. The tears that were being held at bay only a moment ago were beginning to fall now. It hurt, I felt as if I would be split in half while my throat started to catch fire. "Your heart will always belong to me." Undertaker pushed me down to lay on his desk. The action had forcibly removed my now visible fangs, tearing his flesh. "Look at me, little bird."

Looking into Undertaker's eyes had me possessed. I couldn't look away. The pain between my legs turning into pleasure as he moved more aggressively. I felt like I had some kind of aphrodisiac in my system. I'm sure everyone could hear my cries of delight and pain as Undertaker continued to push into me until loud smacking sounds came from our joined bodies. 

It was like another me was coming forward the more I enjoyed him. The searing pain in my throat kept me on the edge of my scenes while the burn turned delightful pressure by Undertakers manhood, impaling me aggressively like a starving animal had my eyes lulling to the back of my skull.

"Harder," I moaned as I moved my hand out to his still covered chest. All five of my senses coming alive. I could smell Undertaker and his arousal as well as my own fill the room, the rapid beating of my heart, and the quietness of Undertakers.

"If you want it harder little bird, it will have to wait," Undertaker grunted as he worked his manhood into me while moving his hands over my covered breast. Not at all pleased with the refusal, I ran my claws down his chest, ripping the fabric of his black robe and cutting into him drawing more blood. Chuckling at my irritation Undertaker stilled inside of me for a moment before moving me onto my stomach, slamming me down roughly into the table.

"If rough is what you want, demon, who am I to deny you." God, I can die happy after this, I just know it.

oOo

"Are you sure you're ready to go back?" Undertaker Handed me a bag full of skincare products that he made just for me. He even put in the items to treat my nails.

"I'm ready. I'm sure I'll have a ton of things to clean up. The servants aren't that bright." I sighed, my shoulders slumping.

"Little bird, at least you'll never be bored." Undertaker giggled to himself.

"Undertaker, are you okay with all this?" I couldn't help but ask again. I wanted Undertaker, he was my choice, but I also wanted Sebastian.

"Yes, my little bird." Undertaker patted my head. "Now, off you go, your carriage is here."

"Alright." I left Undertakers shop getting into the carriage, what a long twenty days that was. It's now January first eighteen eighty-nine.

I've spent these last twenty days with Undertaker so that I don't disrupt Ciel's timeline. Of course, I also spent my time fornicating with Undertaker. He admitted that our first time stemmed from possessive jealousy. Something my cervix had paid for dearly. It was amusing to watch the man blush like an idiot while he cleaned up his desk after that. While I had sat in his chair with my knees pulled up into my chest trying to fend off the pain in my lower stomach, Undertaker had apologized profusely. I didn't know that women bleed quite so much during their first time. Something that I found intriguing despite the pain I had been in. Then again, I didn't know much at all about sex to begin with.

Undertaker is content to have me in his life any way he can, even if that means sharing me with Sebastian. In reality, the only part he would be sharing is my body; everything of importance is his. While I believe that this is somewhat cruel and selfish of me to want them both physically, Undertaker would chalk blame of that on my awakening demon blood. Honestly, it sounded like a competition between them when Undertaker spoke of the things that were his and weren't Sebastians.

That aside, I only have a month to be at the Manor. This February Ciel will get a letter from the Queen about the Noah's Ark Circus. February eighth, they will return to the townhouse, and nine members of the circus die on the ninth. The Queen also spies on Ciel during that whole mess. I'm not sure of all the dates, so I'll need to make sure that I'm away from the Manor by the sixth. The last thing I want is to run into Grell when he comes to collect the souls of the circus members at the Manor. I should be able to go back to the Manor by the first of March. Turns out, picking which part of the storyline to stay around for, is harder than I thought it would be.

oOo

When the carriage pulled up to the Manor, I didn't get a chance to step out of it. Sebastian had materialized out of nowhere and whisked me away to our room. Pinning me to the door the moment he got me inside the room.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Sebastian all but growled into my ear.

"Of course, I knew you would notice a mile away." I brought my arms up to wrap around his neck as I nuzzled into him. Sebastian was holding back his rage. That didn't stop his aura from trickling out slightly.

"Do you believe a show of affection will dampen my ire?"

"Not at all..." Licking his neck to prep his skin, I grazed my teeth over the expanse of his neck. Sebastian growled at me, his grip on my waist, tightening enough that it was painful.

"If you can except that Undertaker has my soul, I will become whatever you are coveting. Understand, while you fulfill a primal need, I will not turn away from Undertakers touch." My breathing was laboring as his grip caused me pain. The tighter his hold on me, the harder it was to keep my expressions in check.

"You wish to remain with me in body alone... to share."

"Undertaker has already agreed."

"I can not mark you as mine if you share your flesh with another." Sebastian's claws grew, cutting into me.

"Sebastian, other than the status of my assumed bloodline, what else do you require of me?" Gritting my teeth as I felt my blood drip down my body.

"As my mate, I attain more status. Securing offspring from you will guaranty my claim to your demon lineage." Sebastian seemed to be calming down. His hold was still just as firm despite that.

"Plus, I would imagine you gain something from the other half of me." Sebastian allowed a mild look of shock to cross his face as he let me go and stepped back. Though I was in pain, I held myself up, never allowing Sebastian to see the pain translate to my face. "I don't care about any of that or even power for that matter. I'll be your mate to the right eyes and ears, but you won't mark me. I'll sign away what is mine in the demon realm to you, should you find defendant proof that that is where I am from. I will even give you offspring no matter your proof since that seems to be something you want. As for my other side, I will use it to help you no matter what you are attempting." Sebastian, for once, was speechless for about a whole minute.

"You realize that being a mate is permanent."

"I assumed as much." Sebastian stepped back into my space.

"All this to keep the Undertaker?" I placed my hand on his chest.

"All this to keep both of you."

"..."

"You are Immortal Sebastian. I am not." Sebastian seemed to understand my meaning, but I felt the need to explain.

"My life will end before you know it. For all I know, my life could be extended by being here or shortened. I don't want this short life to be without either of you."

"I will agree for now..."

"But?" Sebastian caressed my cheek.

"You know what is to happen in the end... Train your abilities so that I may always have a way back here."

"That seems an odd request for agreeing."

"Demon I might be, but I will care for my offspring. I presume they will be raised here." I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"Of course, Sebastian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, chapter 8 is edited. hope yall like it


	9. Chatter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post date: 8/15/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Story Editing 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/25/2019  
Editing: 06/03/2020

"Sebastian," I turned in our bed so that I could cuddle up to his side. My head was resting on the juncture of his shoulder and chest. Sebastian is oddly gentle. He even spent the night in bed with me even though he doesn't sleep.

"Yes, Mafdet." Sebastian moved his arm so that it would be around me, cuddling me back, pushing my head forward a bit as he shifted in bed.

"Is there a way to get something from my world and bring it here?"

"Where there's a will there's a way, as they say. Why?" Sebastian moved his head down so that his cheek was resting on my head.

"mmm, Well, I wanted to bring the books about you all here."

"What would you do with them?"

"I have a good memory. But I want to make sure I have all the details down."

"You were brought here by playing with a summoning book, were you not?"

"Yeah." Me and my curiosity, I swear.

"Then, I suspect that if you do something similar, you could." Sitting up in bed, I sat cross-legged. 

"Then, seeing as you can make things appear, can you get me something?" Sebastian had been rather accommodating since I got back, I guess he's still trying to win me over. Fat chance of that ever happening, Undertaker was an essential part of my life.

"Anything for you, my dear." Sebastian sat up and pecked me on the cheek. "However, what on earth did you use to open the doorway here? Saying a demon brought you here doesn't explain that entirely."

"I don't know what the demon did. All I did was pick a name from a book and experimented." Shrugging it off, I stretched my arms over my head. "I shall need Parchment, A red candle, matches, salt, bowl of water, chalk, incense, and you." Sebastian raised a brow but complied.

"Is there a reason you need me for this?"

"Not you as in your person. It's just a hunch, though." Taking the things I needed from Sebastian after he made them appear as if nothing had happened, I got up in all my naked glory. Moving over to the middle of the floor, I placed everything down for now. Taking the chalk, I made a circle around myself, leaving an opening.

"Oh yeah, I need a blade." Before I even could ask for one, Sebastian placed a blade with a black handle into my hand. "Thank you."

"I didn't think you would attempt this now." Sebastian watched me closely. While he was familiar with witches and what they could do, Sebastian had stated before that he never had any real run-ins with one outside of a passing hello while on contracts. Though I'm sure a hello for Sebastian means he started something.

"I have it on my mind now, so of course," I stated matter of factly. Sebastian nodded his head at me as he backed away from me. "First is concentrating the salt and water. If I remember right." Touching the blade to the salt, I started with a basic chant.

"I consecrate and cleanse the salt that it be purified and fit to use in this, my sacred circle. In the name of the Goddess and God, I consecrate this salt." I Visualize energy flowing from me to the blade and blasting away any negativity from the salt as I spoke, doing the same for the water.

I slid my eyes to the side to glance over to Sebastian and noticed he had now placed himself on the far side of the room, in a corner watching. He didn't look scared or anything, but he did seem to be uncomfortable. One could suppose that by banishing negative things, it could affect him too. He was, after all, a 'negative' thing.

Taking up the salt and starting at the North, sprinkling it around the circle moving deosil. I Visualized the salt purifying and sealing the circle I had made on the floor Against undesirable influences and negativity. Saying another chant as I went.

"Here is the boundary of my circle where naught but love shall enter in, where naught but love shall escape from within. This I charge with the power of the earth." Completing the circle, I put the bowl of salt down in the middle of my workspace. Next took up the incense. I am repeating the same prosses with all the other elements, starting with each appropriate direction. Incents for air and East. Red candle for fire and South. Water for West.

Sitting cross-legged now in the center of my circle with each of the element items around me in there right spots, I doubled checked that Sebastian was still in his corner. Feeling content, I got back to what I was doing.

I was feeling and sensing the circle around me. I reached out to whatever spirits were there in the circle, welcoming them, feeling their presence and, attempting to communicate with them. Feeling the energies and visualizing the circle glowing, growing in power. I felt my skin sting and could only assume that it was my demonic blood, now awake, trying to work against the magick I was trying to do. I recalled a book explaining the difference between the concepts of light and dark witch. If I didn't want to feel that stink of my demonic blood, I would need to do things differently in the future.

Taking the parchment and setting it in front of me, I sliced my palm, allowing the blood to spill on to it. Focusing on the energies I had gathered. Pulling strength from the blood of Sebastian, that was inside my body from consuming it. I vaguely heard Sebastian growl in the background but ignored it.

I visualized a door opening to my world. Pouring the energy into making it happen. After what felt like hours, my body started to prickle all over, the uncomfortable sting waining. Much like the time when I came here.  
Focusing on pulling all my Black Butler manga and art books through the door, almost like a mental tug. Seconds later, I felt something crash down right on top of my head, Breaking my concentration entirely.

To my amazement as I shielded my head, my entire collection of Black Butler manga fell from the space above me. Once the waterfall of books stopped, I looked at the manga, a grin on my face. I had done it, which means I could find my way home.

"Next time you use me as an energy source, warn me," Sebastian growled out from his corner, slumped over. Waving him off, I picked up volume one of the Black Butler manga. I was doing my best to hold in the giddiness I felt at being able to do such a thing. While it felt similar to the time that brought me here, It wasn't nearly as strong. Id probably need a lot more power to be able to go back or bring someone over.

"You're fine, Now do you want to read these with me?"

"I'm not stupid enough to go anywhere near that circle or you until you close it out." Sebastian corrected his posture smoothing out his pants. While I was watching him straighten out his pants, I noticed his contract mark was glowing.

"Is there something wrong with my circle?"

"My dear girl, You're a lot stronger than you think. I rather not be accidentally banished by your protection circle."

"What about your contract mark?"

"It is reacting to the fact you are using me as energy to open your doorway."

"It might be fun to experiment on how much you can take." Sebastian let a warning growl out, making me chuckle. 

"Fine."

I quickly worked on closing the doorway and banishing each directional point I had called upon, in a similar way that I had invoked them, only in reverse. Once I had done that and opened my circle, I cleaned everything up. Placing what I had used on Sebastian's desk. Sebastian had gathered all the volumes of Black Butler and stacked them in order on the bedside table by the time I finished.

"I think it's safe to read up till about chapter twenty for now." Sitting down next to Sebastian on the bed, I pulled the covers over my lap while my hair fell forward, covering my chest.

"It is quite intriguing." Sebastian handed me volume one.  
Taking the book, I opened the first page that showed the Manor in a black and white illustration. Putting the book down a moment, I looked at Sebastian. 

"How much energy do you think would be needed to send a person through that kind of doorway?" Sebastian looked at me and narrowed his eyes, 

"Are you planning on departing this world?" I smiled and leaned against Sebastian, cuddling up to him. 

"No, I made you a promise, Plus, There's nothing there for me anymore." Which, in a way, is true, the family I left behind there I was never very close to except one person. Sebastian didn't respond, but he did move his arm around me, pulling me into his lap, chuckling I brought my attention back to the book in front of me. Starting to read it out loud to him as I showed him the illustrations. Sebastian chuckled at the part with the Chinese fighter, then grimaced at the part he had been given the lemonade.

"Sebastian, you look cute in that bonnet." The look on his face matched the manga illustration perfectly.

"You know, if the others had known about what had happened, this scene with the ring would be a dead give away."

"Indeed, it would." As we continued reading, we came to a picture in the manga. Pointing to the picture, I looked at Sebastian. 

"That's kind of creepy; you know that, right?" Smirking back, Sebastian turned the page for me. 

"Not any more 'creepy' as it is reading all this." Coming to the part were Ciel was kidnapped, I couldn't help by to comment on it. 

"I don't know about others, but when you say things like that in moments that should be serious, it cracks me up."

"I'm assuming 'cracked up' means you find it amusing."

"Sorry, I sometimes forget I'm not in the 21st Century anymore."

"No need to apologize, my dear." Completing Volume one, I stare at the picture of Sebastian than at him. "Yes, my dear?" Practically shoving the manga in Sebastian's face, I point to the picture. 

"Make this face." Chuckling Sebastian took the volume form me. 

"Are you partial to this face?"

"Maybe"

"Perhaps later then." Picking up volume two, Sebastian handed it to me.

"Okay, but later better mean within the day." I pouted at not getting my way as I flipped open volume two and started reading. Getting to the part in chapter six where Undertaker is introduced, I smiled warmly.

"He seems more menacing in these illustrations."

"He does, doesn't he." He seemed to have a contemplated look on his face before reading a bit further into the volume; eventually, Sebastian stopped me so that he could comment on the word choice. 

"Why is it that it clearly says 'I'm just a butler,' but you read it as 'im simply one hell of a butler.' "

"Oh, that's because the saying in Japanese is a play on words. the characters used can be read in a few different ways."

"So, the translation to English is simply off?" I looked down at the volume in my hands. This Particular volume was in Japanese, as some of them were. I read both English and Japanese, so it didn't matter to me. Sebastian doesn't seem to be familiar with Japanese, or its very possible that the characters have changed since the last time he dealt with it, language over time does change and evolve.

(A/N: credit of this explanation goes to The Vampire Blog ©2013-2019. https://thevampireblog.org/2010/08/kuroshitsuji-2/)

"Um, In Japanese, Your catchphrase—'I am just a butler'— reads Aku made shitsuji desu. Here, by substituting Akuma de for Aku made in the writing of the phrase, the literal meaning becomes, 'I am a devil and a butler,' or 'I am a devil of a butler,' even though it is pronounced exactly the same."

"Interesting"

"The difference can't be heard when speaking it out loud. You only notice it in writing, a matter of shifting the spacing of two letters. So, every time Sebastian - you-, the butler of 12-year old Ceil, perform some miraculous feat, and you're asked, "What are you?!?!!?," Sebastian -you- smile and say "I'm just a butler." But the joke is that there is no way for us -the audience- to tell if Sebastian -you- are saying you're just a butler or, in fact, confessing that you're a demon. Plus, both are true because Ceil has sold his soul to you in exchange for preserving his life until he has had revenge on those who murdered his parents and sold him into slavery." I took a breath before I kept talking.

"Of course, the joke is not as funny translated into English. The clumsiest translation I've seen is, "I'm just a demon and a butler." But that's no fun at all. The manga translation goes with, "I'm a devil of a butler." Better, but not excellent. I was satisfied to see that the translator for the subs used my favorite: "I'm just one hell of a butler." or "I'm simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian covered my mouth before I could keep going with his hand. 

"So you just read it in the way you like given that the translation to English varies due to the play on words?" I nodded my head, seeing as his hand was still on my mouth. "I see, please continue." Sebastian removed his hand from my mouth after saying that, While I really wanted to complain right now, decided the adult thing to do was just to continue as he has asked. When we reach the end of chapter fourteen, where Sebastian is depicted as licking Icing off his finger, he spoke up again.

"It would seem that many illustrations have me giving some suggestive pose."

"Yes, Yes, there are."

"You seem to enjoy that fact."

"So do millions of Black Butler fans that fantasize about you."

"... Humans..." As we finished up chapter twenty-two, I quickly close the manga. Raising a brow at me, Sebastian seemed to connect the dots instantly.

"Sebastian, Promise you won't peek at any of these."

"I wouldn't dream of it." putting the manga down, content with his word, I laid back down.

"We have to get up soon."

"It's also your first day back." Sebastian moved his fingers through my hair, making me relax fully into the mattress. 

"Even though I've been home a whole week already." Sebastian laid down next to me, pulling me back into a cuddle. 

"I had to de-scent you." Narrowing my eyes at him, I huffed in mock annoyance. 

"You had all week to make me truly scream, and you haven't." this time, the annoyance was real.

"We will get there, my dear girl." Grumbling, I slide out of his arms, getting out of bed, taking a moment to stretch so I could show off my body to him. The growl he let out was satisfying as I walked into the washroom to get a bath ready.

OoO

Today was productive despite the odd looks from the other members of the household. Forgoing my usual uniform, I was wearing a pair of Undertakers slacks that he had sent back with me. This morning I had Sebastian tailor them to be form-fitting on my figure. For my shirt, I picked out one of Sebastian's white dress shirts, which he fixed to fit me better alongside the slacks. The buttons of the shirt were also swapped out for ones that looked like little chibi skulls. I really liked the whole soul eater's skull thing, so yeah, with a demon that can snap just about anything into existence, I absolutely requested it. The usual gloves and shoes were paired with my outfit of choice today. Deciding to be lazy about my hair, I just put it up into a high pony. Over my white dress shirt was a corset, the kind that is underbust but comes up over the shoulders too, with buckles in front. Think code: realize Female lead, Cardia.

"The only thing left to do this afternoon is serving Ciel tea, but Sebastian will do that."

"What is it I'll do?" Sebastian came right up behind me, pushing the tea cart.

"Speak the devil's name, and he shall come."

"What form of 'coming' depends on you." A suggestive smirk crossed his face.

"Careful, your human is showing," I smirked back.

"Then perhaps you rathered I drop the aesthetic?" Tilting my head to the side in thought, I stepped out of his way so he could make his way to Ciel's study. Myself following behind him.

"Honestly, perhaps, I would."

"Oh?"

"Maybe it would trigger something in me?" The curiosity was evident in my tone.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Luckily for me, I have a handsome demon keeping me safe." Making it to Ciel's study, Sebastian knocked.

"Enter" was all that was said by Ciel. Entering Ciel's study with Sebastian, I stayed by the door as Sebastian served the tea.

"There a reason your hiding over there?" Ciel's tone told me he was in a foul mood.

"I'd never dream of hiding from you, young Master." I put on my best fake smile for him. Ciel waved a hand to Sebastian. 

"Sebastian set up my chessboard."

"Yes, young Master."

"Come, Mafdet, Play a game with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this edited chapter!


	10. True face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post date: 8/20/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Story Editing: 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/25/2019  
Editing: 06/07/2020

After making my way to the chair opposite Ciel, I leaned forward, placing my elbow onto the arm of the chair, resting my chin in my palm.

"Why a game now?" Ciel smirked, lacing his fingers together in his lap. 

"I don't need a reason to play with a pawn, do I?"

"Of course, not young Master." I wanted to roll my eyes so hard I had to grit my teeth to prevent it. Sebastian looked amused, to say the least.

"White moves first, Pawn." Looking over the chessboard a moment, I decided to move the pawn piece. 

"Sometimes, the pawn is more valuable than the king." Ciel made his first move. 

"A pawn's most valuable aspect is its ability to fall for the king." We went on like this, making moves on the chessboard as we talked.

"That is, of course, when they can be sacrificed."

"Nonsense, there isn't a pawn in my game that can't be used and thrown away if need be."

"Even if that pawn knows the game moves well in advance?" one of my eyebrows raised in question.

"No matter how knowledgeable the pawn, the game will end with me as the victor."

"I wonder what 'Ciel' truly believes?"

"Are you truly curious? Or just enjoying your attempt at riling me up?" Attempt? How little he truly knows himself. 

"I suppose once that ring was dug out, all thought of 'Ciel' changed forever." Ciel's hand paused in its movement as his eyes went wide. "Though the act of digging it out was completed by the knight and not the king."

Ciel didn't answer me, merely sitting there, his hand completing his move on autopilot. He looked like he would be sick at any moment, and frankly, I was happy about it. He was a child playing a game that he had no hope of winning if he didn't have Sebastian by his side. 

"Tell me, dear, 'Ciel,' was it difficult? the act of cutting it from its hiding place?" My face remained blank and tone void of any emotion. "I mean, really? It is the act of gutting a still yet to cool body, so you can dig out the one thing that would prove your lie to be true." Sebastian had been standing to the left of his master, amused at this little 'game' of Ciels. "Did you enjoy it?" my voice now taking on a more teasing and alluring note. "The sound of his flesh as it was ripping." Ciel, unable to answer me, was breathing hard. 

"I believe this is checkmate on all accounts for now." Ciel looked at the chessboard, stunned. "There is no sense playing if you don't even realize how outclassed you are in comparison to your opponent."

"You're more of a devil than even Sebastian," Ciel whispered out his tone shaky. 

"Oh?"

"That indifferent face and amused tone just now are insufferable." The little Earl balled his fists as he glared at me.

"Of course, 'Ciel Phantomhive.' " Ciel smacked the chessboard to the floor, calming down from the action of it. 

"Now, pick it up." He smirked eyeing me.

"My Master is 'Ciel' Phantomhive. That's not you at this moment." I stood bowing then left the room, Leaving a chuckling demon and a stunned little earl. The delayed reaction of a scream was all that echoed in the hallway as I walked away.

oOo

"Bard..." After the little 'game' with Ciel, I went to the kitchen so that I could finalize the dinner menu for tonight to discover Bardroy with a flamethrower. Looking my way, Bard put his hands up in submission. 

"I was just cleanin it, I promise." My eye twitched a bit at the sight of him. 

"Put that thing away before I usurp it." Bard stood up with a nervous laugh. 

"Yeah, okay, miss Cara." Watching him put it away, I sighed. 

"Honestly."

"What's the menu tonight, Miss Cara?" He asked me after putting his toy away.

"Today is Pane, Fiori Di Zucca, Pappardelle, and Panna Cotta."

"Alright, I'll prep it all for Sebastian."

"Also, I'd like you to prep everything for a red velvet cake."

"No problem, Miss Cara." With that done, I left the kitchen, making my way out of the servant's area and down the hall. Double-checking Mey - Rin's work, I was lost in my thoughts. 

Do I want to go to Undertaker during this next part of the timeline? Or do I want to stay and watch?

February eighth is when Ciel goes back to the townhouse. Briefly. If I remember right, they are there for a few days. That would mean they leave here around the first? Today is January eighth. So the dinner fiasco will probably be around January twenty-fifth or so. I should start preparing for that now. Oh, I know, I can dress in something to match the idiot. That should get under Sebastian and Ciel's skin. Plus, it should set that idiot off on one of his tangents. Chuckling to myself, I did what I needed before dinner was ready.

While Sebastian tended to Ciel in the dining room, I finished the cake I had asked Bard to prep. Writing 'Happy late birthday' Followed by a name that wasn't Ciels. When I served him his cake, Ciel was only stunned for about a minute before he lost his temper and shoved the cake off the table. I probably shouldn't harass the poor boy, but he did start the game, It's not my fault he's not smart enough to know that he isn't even on the board.

OoO

The next few days went by normal for the Phantomhive manor. Except for Sebastian. Right now, said butler currently had me bent over the pool table. He'd interrupted my cleaning of this room. Abruptly showing up and touching me whenever he wants. Not that I'd been complaining. Much.

"Sebastian." The sound of his name leaving my lips was raspy and strained.

"Do you enjoy this, my dear?" Sebastian was currently rubbing his manhood between my folds with my dress pushed up to my waist. 

"Stop... Teasing..." Chuckling, Sebastian leaned forward, wrapping his arms around me. So he could grip my breast.

"Ah... Please, Sebastian..." I've been reduced to begging. This demon has been teasing me relentlessly since I got back.

"Were would the fun be in that?" Sebastian shifted his body slightly, the tip of his manhood firmly pressed against my entrance. I tried moving my hips back, but Sebastian, using his weight to pin me, stopped me from doing so.

"The harder you attempt to force the issue, the more fun I have in denying you." Sebastian turned me to lay on my back, pushing my legs apart. Sebastian took a knee, moving my legs so that the back of my thighs was resting on his shoulders.

"Sebastian, Please..." Just as Sebastian was about to put his mouth on me, there was a load crash.

"..."

"..." Getting up, Sebastian helped me off the pool table. "I might murder them..." Glaring at the door, I huffed in frustration. Sebastian fixed my dress with an equally murderous smile on his face. "Yes, Murder, indeed."

We left the room, walking in the direction we had heard the crashing sound, to find Mey-rin. Though I was smiling, the corner of my lips was twitching as I stared at the maid.

"What on earth are you doing?" Sebastian sighed.

"I tripped that I did."

"We can see that." Sebastian was giving off a more murderous vibe then I thought possible.

"Mey-rin, what on earth did you trip on? And what was that crashing sound?" Before she could answer, Sebastian picked up the edge of the accent rug to revile the pieces of a broken vase. We all stared at the broken pottery, Mey-rin visibly shaking at being caught.

"Mey-rin, get something to clean this up before Sebastian blows his top." Dragging Sebastian in the opposite direction before he could start yelling was the best thing I could do for her.

"Yes, Miss Cara!" Leaving Mey-rin there to clean her mess, I took Sebastian further away from it.

"If I were not the butler I am, I'd have murdered her for the interruption."

"Yes, Sebastian, but you're one hell of a butler." Sebastian's eye twitched with irritation. 

"Don't mock."

"Mock? I'd never." I was grinning at the fact he was annoyed. "We should get back to work anyways." Sebastian stopped us in the hallway, pulling me close, my back flush with his chest.

"You say that, but the smell of your arousal tells a different story." Sebastian buried his nose into my hair, taking a deep breath. Sighing, I pulled away, 

"We can pick this up later."

"If you insist." Sebastian was gone before I could turn around.

"That bastard needs to stop that." I went about the rest of my day per usual, with Sebastian popping in form time to time to steal a kiss or two.  
It was around ten in the evening when I finally went back to our room. 

"Today was exhausting..." I started unbuttoning my shirt as I headed for the wardrobe. "What do I want to wear to bed?"

"I'm partial to the short, sheer gray one personally." Sebastian had come out of nowhere and whispered in my ear.

"You know one of these days you really will startle me, and I'll end up attacking you." I deadpanned, glancing over my shoulder.

"Threaten me with foreplay is only going to make me want to do it more." He started to remove my clothes for me as he spoke.

"I didn't know being attacked was foreplay?" I had a teasing tone as I spoke. Sebastian made sure to caress my skin as he undressed me, making me shiver. 

"Your porcelain skin is captivating." Moving his hands from behind me to my breasts, he kneaded them, reminding me slightly of a cat.

"You're overdressed." I pouted. Sebastian chuckled, griping my breasts harder. Gasping, I pushed my back into him.

"You react splendidly, my dear." Sebastian started to pinch and pull on my nipples.

"Sa... bast...ian..." I had to grip on to his pants to keep from falling.

"Do my hands on your breasts feel that gratifying?" I shook my head, yes.  
Sebastian pinched down onto my nipples hard as he spoke to me. 

"Now, my dear, you know that you must use your words." Crying out a sharp yes to answer him, I bent forward slightly.

"Good Girl." Still needing one breast, Sebastian glided his other hand down my body, pausing as he got to the bundle of nerves between my legs. "And this? does it also satisfy you?" Sebastian rubbed in tiny circles over the nerve.

"y... ye... yes..." I was whimpering in frustration. The feel of his fingers rubbing me was a painful pleasure. He had been teasing me left and right for days. Today I almost had some relief, but Mey-rin had interrupted us. Stopping what he was doing, Sebastian, abruptly picked me up bridal style.

"Wh-" I wiggled around in his arms, surprised. Shushing me, he brought me over to the bed, plopping me down. "Sebastian..." Propping myself up on my elbows, I glared at him. "what are you up to?" Sebastian removed his tailcoat, dropping it on the floor. "I'm up to nothing."

"I don't believe you." Sebastian just kept undressing as I watched enjoying the sight of him. It didn't take long to get all but his pants off his body.

"Is this form pleasing?" He seemed to almost revel in his question.  
Arrogant... Turning my head to look away from him, I huffed. 

"I wo-" Sebastian cut me off by turning my head to face him and kissing me. I didn't fight it. I probably should, but his very touch makes my body burn. The feeling of his lips trailing down my body was enough to make me practically cry out. When did I become this way, addicted to his every touch?

"Seba-ah!" His mouth had found the nerve between my legs. As he worked his tongue over me, my back arched, lifting off the bed in a brilliant rendition of the bridge. I couldn't help myself when I reached down to lace my fingers into his raven locks, keeping his head, and by extension, his tongue right was felt most pleasurable. In time at all, I could feel my body convulse from Sebastian's actions. More. I want more of this demon. 

"Done already?" Sebastian mocked.

"shut it." I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said my name. It wasn't fair; no one person or demon should have this much effect on anyone. Relaxed back into the bed letting go of Sebastian so he could raise up from between legs. Watching him whip his glistening lips, did something to me. My ever-inquisitive mind running rapidly with questions. Was it normal to like the site of that? Could one simply get used to it after a while? I was broke from my musing by Sebastian, spreading my legs apart even wider.

"We're not done yet." Positioning himself on top of me, he moved his hand down my body and gently pushed his fingers inside me. I gasped, gripping his shoulders. Sebastian worked my entrance, adding another digit until he had three inside of me, prepping, I suppose. Not that it mattered to me, I was enjoying it far too much. Sebastian working over my already wet cavern with his fingers, had me moving my hips in time with them. 

"Do you wish for more?" Came Sebastian's silky voice in my ear just after my second release. Panting heavily, I tried to answer fully yet found that my voice was useless. Pulling him close, I kissed him. He seemed to understand because the sound of his pants coming off filled my ears.

"I care for you," Was all he said before he slowly pushed himself inside me. I was distracted by what Sebastian had said for a moment. He cared for me? The words made my chest feel warm. The added feeling of his intrusion into me with the head of his manhood had my mind almost turning off completely. He was gentle as he held me close to him, working his hips in a slow sensual manner. He was treating this like it was my first time, and in a way, it felt like it was. It wasn't rushed and rough like it had been with Undertaker. 

I never knew Sebastian could be like this. Even as he moved to spread my legs more with his hand, it was soft. Caressing my skin as he went. Sweet pecks on my neck, and above all, I felt cherished by him. It was so much more than the feeling of fullness, or the angle of his thrusts. This callous demon was pleasuring more than my body.

"Sebastian..." I made him look at me. He seemed worried that perhaps something was wrong. It was such an authentic look, what does he expect me to do with that? "I want your true self." Sebastian's eyes widened a fraction. 

"Mephistopheles..." Nodding Sebastian did just that. With Black Raven feathers falling like rain, we brought each other to bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always if you see any errors feel free to let me know or if the flow of the story is off, this helps my writing improve.


	11. Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post date: 8/26/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Story Editing: 11/14/2018  
Editing: 07/26/2019  
Story Editing: 06/17/2020

I woke up in Sebastian's arms the next morning. Feathering my fingers over my lips and down my neck, I closed my eyes, remembering last night's events.

"Good morning, Mafdet." Sebastian tightened his arms that were around me. My teal eyes snapped open, Heat gathering in my cheeks. For the first time in my life, I felt genuinely embarrassed.

"That soft pink dusting your cheeks is charming."

"Charming?" Was a word like 'charming' really coming out of his mouth? Directed at me no less, Sebastian kissed my forehead. His hand was resting on my stomach.

"Yes, charming. I'd prefer it if you took it easy today."

"Why?" I tried to sit up and winced from the soreness in my lower half.

"I did try my best to be as gentle as possible. However, it would seem that as I feared, you will be quite sore today."

"Okay." I looked over at the clock. No sense in arguing with him. "Is it okay, though, that you're still in bed?" It was already ten in the morning.

"You are awfully docile. Have I tamed you?" A Surprised expression crossed his face. My brow ticked, but I choose to disregard the last part of his statement. Looking over at the washroom door,

"Haggard... Can you get a bath ready for me? As well as answer my question." I feel strangely tired and well-rested all at the same time. Mayhap coupling with a demon is like taking happy meds or something.

Leaning over to kiss my neck, Sebastian smiled at me.

"Of course. As for not being up yet. I already instructed Tanaka to take over today." Sebastian got out of bed, heading to the washroom to get my bath ready. "You seem to be half asleep."

"Perhaps..." Drooping over to my side, I sighed, I was prepared to fall back to sleep or rest more. The sudden realization that my inner thighs were sticky, ultimately grossed me out. "So gross..." I sat up just as Sebastian came back over to the bed.

"What do you find Gross?" Sebastian picked me up and carried me to the tub.

"I'm sticky." Lowering me into the heated water, Sebastian gave me a perplexed look.

"Surely, this is nothing unusual to you." Sebastian reached for the cleaning cloth and body soap. I breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the water. Sebastian had put green tea leaves with goats milk and lavender into the water, making the water murky. But it was appreciated as it was relaxing.

"What do you mean, nothing unusual?" Confused, I tilted my head slightly. Sebastian looked on at me in silence for a moment. He seemed to be highly confused by my question. "Well?"

"Undertaker took your first experience, did he not?" The fact that he was saying that out loud seem to make him cringe.

"Well yeah... but I wasn't sticky... and I wasn't this sore or wore out. Despite being extremely rough." I closed my eyes in contemplation, reflecting all the times I had rutted with Undertaker. Looking back at Sebastian had me further confused as he looked at a loss for words. "What?"

"Are you telling me the man never coated your womb with his seed?" Sebastian brow raised in clear question as he began to wash my upper body gently.

"Um? is all seed sticky? I honestly don't know much outside of what I have experienced myself Or happened to read in a book." Sebastian stared at me with a blank yet calculating look.

"Mafdet, while I don't wish to know the details, how did Undertaker take you?"

"Oh, He kinda just got all jealous and pushed me down and pushed in. why?" I'm sure I looked ridiculous as I explained. I usually talk with my hands. It was exaggerated in my life back home, but since I had gotten here, it had toned down to almost none existent. Apparently, in my exhausted state, it was coming back out in full force.

"And the other times during your stay?" Sebastian's hands had stilled as he listened.

"All the times were pretty possessive like that. But he would sometime stop what he was doing to leave the room then come back. It was weird, but I didn't ask any questions." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?" Washing my back now, Sebastian shook his head in what I can only guess is disbelief.

"Nothing, my dear."

"Whatever you say, papa." Sebastian dropped the glass container of shampoo he had been reaching for. "That's some response to my teasing." I was straight-faced for about a minute before I lost it, laughing out loud at his reaction.

"Oh my, I seem to be swayed by being called that more than I thought I would." Sebastian looked at the glass like it was insulting him.

"Well, 'daddy' with the amount that was 'coating my womb' as you say, I'd imagine that so long as there isn't anything wrong with me, I could become pregnant sooner rather than later." Sebastian brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he leaned against the tub. Giggling more, I splashed water at him. The Deadpanned expression I got in return only made me laugh more. We spent the rest of my bath talking about my world and what I had done up until I got here. After my bath, I dressed in a simple nightgown, getting back in bed with Sebastian.

"Sebastian, have you asked Ciel about having a dog yet?" Sebastian placed himself behind me in the bed so he could brush my hair.

"The young Master gave his consent, though finding what you asked for here among humans takes time." Smiling mostly to myself, I felt pleased that Sebastian was doing this for me.

"Because you forced me into resting, I never did go on the outing with Lizzy."

"That's quite alright."

"Don't I then still owe you a payment?"

"I need no payment to do something for the mother of my future offspring."

"..." My face felt hot... I think I'm blushing... "Undertaker has been taking care of my cat... because Ciel is allergic to her..." I blurted out, out of nowhere.

"Cats are wonderful creatures."

"I agree." Finished with my hair, Sebastian got out of the bed, getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" I gazed at him curiously.

"To get, you, food."

"But I don't actually need to eat as frequently as you make me." Sebastian's thumb stroked the skin of my cheek as he placed his hand gently on my face.

"You will need to eat what I do soon enough. I plan on doing with the food, what you did with the tea you served me."

"Oh..." So he's getting me accustomed to a different diet? Sebastian leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"I'll be back soon. Try and get some rest."

"Okay..." I yawned, laying down. It didn't take long to fall back to sleep.

oOo

It's currently January twenty-fourth, eighteen eighty-nine. Twelve days of being taken on almost every surface of the Phantomhive manor. Ever since our first night together, Sebastian has been the definition of lust. For example, like right now... We were currently in the library, my back pressed into one of the bookcases.

"Mafdet..." Sebastian was resisting the urge to mark me as he filled me with his seed. The sensation never failed to make me meet my end with him. He admitted after our second coupling that it was quite hard on him.

This happens to be one of the rare occasions he received me while in human form, I much-fancied his real face. But the staff had been acting up today with their disasters, better safe than sorry, right?

Sebastian slumped against me, both of us spent. The added weight from him made us both crumple to the floor. My legs still wrapped around him, albeit limply now.

"Sebas... tian." Our labored breathing echoed in the library.

"Mafdet," Sebastian held me close, nuzzling me. I squirmed in his hold.

"Sebastian... It's coming out." I still didn't like the feel of being sticky. The feeling of his seed seeping out of me despite his manhood still barred inside me wasn't any better. Sebastian chuckled as he moved a hand between us to guide himself out of my now dripping cavern. Soon as Sebastian tip left my entrance, I felt the gush of fluids. I wanted so bad to gag at the feeling.

"Is the feeling of it that bothersome?"

"It feels... strange?" I can feel my cheeks heat up. But Sebastian's eyes were on my intimate area eyes glazing over in a brilliant red. Is he watching his seed drip out of me?

"It can't be helped." Sebastian moved me off him so he could get off the floor. Glancing at me for only a moment before disappearing and coming back just as fast, holding a bowl of water and washing cloth. "Let me help you."

I nodded, permitting him. I felt my eyes fluttering shut as Sebastian used the Cloth to clean my intimate areas. I was never quite sure if I should enjoy this part or not. One thing was for sure, though, I've never been so sore in my life.

"I'll carry you back to our room." Sebastian helped me stand up so that he could help me fix my clothes. After he had helped me, Sebastian lifted me bridle style into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian."

"You just need to eat more." Sebastian wasted no time in getting me to our room. Closing the door behind him swiftly, Sebastian set me down at the desk.

"Sebastian, I can ask anything, right?" He raised a brow at me.

"Of course."

"What does ingesting your blood do?"

"You're just now asking?"

"Well... I haven't had the urge to do it since I got back. And when I tried the second time we were together, it made me feel sick."

"Its something demons do on instinct to get ready for the mating bond." Sebastian leaned against the desk, watching me.

"Is being tired like this normal?" I wasn't sure what to say about the whole mating bond thing. The idea that from the start I instinctually wanted him in such a way was mind-blowing. Perhaps I'm not as indifferent as I'd like to think I am.

"I've rutted with demon females, but I've never spilled my seed in one. Nore, have I ever been with a witch before." Sebastian looked thoughtful with his hand on his chin.

He's rather cute looking like that...

"So, you're not sure?" Pitching forward in the chair, I rested my forehead on the cold wood of the desk.

"No, but reasonably, If you began taking in my blood again, that will help things. You could additionally try devouring a soul, one not infused with food."

Maybe... I have been wondering about that, or maybe.

"Would consuming someone else blood do this?" Shifting my head so that my cheek was now resting on the desk, I stared up at Sebastian. At some point, he had turned away from me, so all I could see was his back.

"I'm not sure. Human blood to a demon is basically food or fine wine, depending on the age and power of the said demon. Though demons doing so with another can feel like a high and readies them for the bond."

"What about reaper blood?" I sat back up in my chair as Sebastian whirled to face me.

"Why on earth would you want to?" Sebastian scrunched up his face in destaining. How do I explain without giving away Adrian's secret?

"I'm just curious." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Other than making a demon sick, seeing as its basically poison, I suppose it could be used as an ingredient for a witches' spell." My eyes widened despite myself as I brought my hand up to cover my mouth. Sebastian was quiet for a moment, just staring at me. My reaction to what he said proof enough as to why I was asking.

"Do I even want to know how you got ahold of reaper blood!" Sebastian snarled out. He lunged forward, clutching my shoulders brutally, his claws extending into my flesh. "How much did you consume!" Sebastian looked of pure wrath, his aura trickling out of him.

"I..." I attempted to peer down at the floor, but Sebastian wasn't having any of it.

"Look at me!" Sebastian shouted. Was this... was this fear? Am I afraid of him at this moment? I gazed at him, his eyes burning a deep red, fangs peeking out from behind his lip. I found myself unable to say anything at that moment.

"Speak!" Sebastian snarled out as he shook me. I was startled and flinched in his grasp.

"I Went after a reaper... to test my growing abilities... then I got curious... if I could take in your blood, why not a reaper." I shuddered out. I'm telling lies to protect Undertaker. There's no way Undertaker didn't know... right?

"How much of it did you drink!" Sebastian yelled again, shaking me.

"I don't know a lot. Every Day I was with Undertaker." I couldn't help it when I let out a slight whimper. Sebastian exploded at me,

"ARE YOU INSANE!" he began slipping to his pure form. "YOU WERE POISONING YOURSELF! ... My energy and seed are being fought off by all that damned putrid blood!"

"But it has been so long..." Is that me trembling? I've never felt like this before.

"It doesn't matter!" Sebastian, with his hands still on my shoulders, yanked me out of my seat. "You're the equivalent to an infant demon at this point. Reaper blood will have lasting effects." Sebastian, now presently in his pure form, shoved me down onto the bed. It was a new experience to have that face looking down at me in rage.

"Seba-" My plea was cut off by the sight of Sebastian bringing one of his wrists to his mouth, biting into it. What is he doing! For the first time in a long while, I felt genuine tears slide down my cheeks. Sebastian removed his remaining claws from my flesh to bring that clawed hand down to the side of my head. The action made me flinch away from his grasp, which only angered him further. Sebastian used that hand that had just hours before that had caressed me so gently to harshly grab me by my hair to pull me closer to his other wrist. I tried to tear away from him. Sebastian only yanked me forward, bringing my mouth to his bleeding wrist.

"DRINK!" I fought in his grip, attempting to get him to stop, but Sebastian forces his wrist into my mouth, making me drink. I couldn't help but bite down onto his opened wrist. The red fluid stung my tongue and throat, gagging me. My struggling against Sebastian in vain, I was all but chocking. The sting of tears was there. Sebastian had such a secure grip in my hair as he practically sat on the lower half of my body, pinning me in place. I knew it was futile, but instinct had me clawing at his arms, leaving behind scratches from my nails digging into his arm and hands. It did little to get him to stop either.

"Foolish child..." Sebastian eventually let me go. I slumped back coughing, leftover blood running out of the corners of my mouth and down my chin. "I assumed perhaps you simply lost interest in me, in such a way when you didn't attempt to sink your fangs into me. ... However, now I see that do to your damned curiosity, you not only put yourself at peril but have made where the growth of any child could be at risk." The venom in his voice told me all I needed to know. He was remarkably angry with me. "You will spend the rest of today in bed, taking me in at every free moment." I nodded, not wanting to anger him further.

"Pray, you didn't do irreversible damage to yourself. Should there be a child in your womb, Pray it serves." Sebastian got off of me, returning to normal, on the outside. Sebastian's words struck me like a freight train. Blindly following Undertaker had hurt me? But that's not what's important. I put a hand over my stomach the other over my mouth, as I sought to stifle a sob. I couldn't even look at Sebastian; moreover, I doubt he could look at me. I hadn't noticed Sebastian leaving the room. All I could do was lay there curled up, sobbing for what I could have done. Yes, Sebastian had done more than scare me. In my world and time, one could say an outsider saw it as manhandling or abuse. However, his words had brought many realizations forward.

Was this Undertakers' way of preventing me from having a child with Sebastian on accident? He, of course, didn't know about my deal with Sebastian yet. Or? ... Was this his way of preventing Sebastian form mating me? If Sebastian had tried to bite me... Sebastian is a full demon, High ranking, or not it could have possibly hurt him. Would Undertaker risk damaging me to get a shot at Sebastian? I won't know until I speak to him... Perhaps I will when we leave for the circus.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep after I cried so much because there wasn't any light coming from the window anymore. Hadn't Sebastian said he'd be coming back throughout the day? He hadn't come back; it would seem. I felt my eyes begin to water at the thought. I sat up, wiping my eyes, looking around the room for the first time since I woke up. There in the desk chair was Sebastian! The sight of him shocked me enough to stop my crying.

"I'm sorry." Was all Sebastian said as he watched me from his spot. He looked exhausted. His raven hair messy, eyes dulled, and even his clothes were wrinkled. Sebastian's tail coak was on the back of the chair, with his vest on the desk, Tie undone with the first few buttons of his shirt undone. I've never seen Sebastian in such a state.

"For what?" I sniffled, casting my face down, ashamed at what I'd done.

"I hurt you..." Sebastian looked away from me, resting his elbow on the desk so he could reach up and cover his face from the bridge of his nose down. Slightly slumped in posture.

"It's okay... I did something that could have hurt any growing child in my womb. I would have continued if nothing was said about it. I'm sorry." I sat there prepared to hear Sebastian tell me he would never see me the same. Putting his hand down, Sebastian looked back over at me.

"My dear, while that did make me angry. I was afraid... And I took that out on you. A demon of my age and rank doesn't feel such a thing often if at all." Was Sebastian afraid?

"I don't understand?" Sebastian gave me a pitiful smile.

"I was petrified of losing you." I hadn't been anticipating that, wasn't I just a means of getting power? I brought my hands up to my face shielding it. I wept harder. Bringing my knees up haphazardly and pitching forward so that my forehead rested on my knees. I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel, hearing those words from Sebastian have stirred something inside me that made my chest hurt and feel as though it's on fire.

"Haven't you realized that you're everything to me?" I felt Sebastian draw me into a hug. "Mafdet... I would slaughter God himself to protect you. Nothing vindicates what I did... I only hope you can forgive this fool."

Sebastian held me as I cried. We spent half the night like that, Sebastian softly stroked my hair, and I felt such comfort from him. When I was finally calm and lying down, cuddled up to him, I told him how I felt.

"Sebastian... I forgive you. I was so frightened you would never see me the same way again. I hope you can forgive me too for being senseless. I never even contemplated that what I was doing could hurt me. I never want to be separated from you."

"Of course, my Mafdet." Sebastian then kissed me with all the affection in the world.

oOo

It's morning the next day currently, headed to Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian should have him dressed by now. I wanted to ask Ciel about my cat coming to stay here. Before I could, a man I recognized as Prince Soma went running by.

The hell? Oh yeah, dinner... Standing just outside the door, I overheard Prince Soma going on about a box with people inside. Ciel was his typical annoyed self as he told him to shut up. The highlight of Prince Soma at this moment was him telling Ciel that he was staying Because Ciel didn't believe the Prince could be a great man. Agni walked past me, inspecting me as he went, smiling at me as he popped his head into Ciel's room.

"You were with Ciel, after all. You weren't in your room, so I was wondering where you had gotten to." Peeking into the room myself, I saw Sebastian's eyes narrow in annoyance. He was ignoring them all as he took the tea cart and left heading to the kitchen. I followed behind him.

"You knew, didn't you." Sebastian sounded like he wanted to strangle me.

"Know of what, Sebastian?" I played innocent, chuckling to myself. Things were still raw between us, but we don't have the luxury of dealing with it right now.

When we got to the kitchen, Sebastian clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention.

"At six in the evening, Lord Randall will be visiting. We cannot do anything to cause embarrassment to the young Master of the Phantomhive house."

Sebastian looked over the schedule I had made for everyone and noticed that what he was about to distribute to them was already there in black in white. The smirk I saw on his face at reading it made me chuckle once again.

"You have your schedules. I expect it to be done promptly." Agni picked that moment to walk in. "Mr. Agni?" Sebastian raised a brow.

"Since I am also a burden, please let me do something to help."

"What about Prince Soma?" Agni appeared way to happy while he explained that Prince Soma was in a daze due to the TV. I'm sure, Ciel, Sebastian, and I each had the same philosophy, 'A preoccupied Soma implied a good Soma.' Sebastian handed Agni the cleaning supplies for the windows.

"Then, would you be willing to clean the windows? since you're taller than I, after all." Was it just me, or was that a challenging tone?

"Of course! leave it to me."

"Then, everyone to your places, please." Agni looked over at me, his eyes wandering up then back down my figure. I smiled at him and gave him a little wave-making him blush. I wonder if he's thrown off by the fact I'm in pants?

Today, I decided to wear the tailored white shirt of Sebastians with a black ribbon around the neck that flared over my chest. A cameo that depicted a skull holding it together, With a black tailcoat over the shirt. The white at the wrist was sticking out, Sebastian had added lace here for me to make it more feminine. I had done a spell that made my tattoos invisible to everyone but me so that I wouldn't have to wear gloves. It was harder then I thought it would be. Weaving a Spell together is harder then they made it seem in any book or movie. My lack of gloves allowed my spiked nails to now be visible for everyone to see. They, too, were black. I left my hair down, solely tucking it behind my ear, of course, my pants were high waisted. Form-fitted to lift my butt. I wore my usual heeled shoes and make-up.

As the others scurried off to do their work, I walked up to Sebastian.

"Yes, Miss Cara?" Sebastian glanced briefly at Agni before turning to face me.

"I was just wondering if you could help me in your office." The look Sebastian struck me could make a prostitute blush.

"While I'd indeed take great pleasure in doing so, Not today." I shrugged at him and began walking away,

"Your loss."

"Sebastian, who is that lovely woman?" Agni asked in curiosity after observing our interaction. I chuckled as I left them alone. I didn't get to hear Sebastian's reply if he even offered one.

OoO

I should probably check on Finny, he should be in the garden. Making my way outside to find him I took in the plant life and scenery. There was so much snow, and yet there are patches of areas that were unaffected by it. Sebastian, no doubt, is the one behind that. In fact, even the plants inside the house seemed to be healthy and thriving. Shaking my head of the thought as I walked up to Finny on Agni's shoulders. They were talking about Finnys' past Just as I remembered it. The sorrow in Finny's voice as he vocalized how the very thought of touching another person terrified him was heartbreaking. I looked up at the window I knew Sebastian was looking through, placing my hand on my stomach. I wonder what a child of ours would go through.

I was pulled from my thoughts at Finny's frantic words about forgetting to clear the snow from the other side of the tree; of course, that was the same too. Sighing as I walked away, I headed to the kitchen. I got there just in time to see Bard get out his flamethrower.

"Bardroy!" I scolded before he could pull the trigger. Bard stiffened when he heard my voice.

"Uh... Miss Cara!" Bard turned around, slightly trembling. "I wasn't gonna do it, I Swear." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Be that as it may..." I narrowed my eyes at him, not believing him. I was about to lay into him about it when Agni came in.

"May I help?" Came his voice from behind me.

"Oh, Agni, Hello dear." I smiled at him from over my shoulder. "Yes, that will be most helpful." I turned on my heel to face him. His face feathered red as he stared back at me.

"Of... Of course."

"Thank you, Agni." I bowed at the waist to him.

"Oi, Miss Cara, is Sebastian gonna come down and help?"

"No, I'm sure Agni is more than capable." I patted him on the shoulder as I left the kitchen. While I was trying to act as if I didn't Know that Agni would help Mey-rin later and everyone cook in the kitchen. I couldn't help but sigh in relief at knowing that I could skip checking up on any of them the rest of the day. Headed to my room to change my outfit, I smirked to myself.

After swapping my outfit, I proceeded to the dining room. When I got there, Sebastian was instructing Agni to stay in his bedroom.

"Listening to Sebastian would be wise." Both Men looked in my direction. Agni's face turned bright red as Sebastian dropped the silverware he was holding. "Is something wrong?" I tilted my head to the side, playing innocent.

"Go. Change. now." Sebastian May have had a smile on his face when he said that, but it was laced with venom in his tone as he said it through clenched teeth.

"What for?" Agni looked like he was about to come unglued, with how red his face was getting. I guess I was right about this outfit. Sebastian being shocked into dropping something is always a win.

"mi... miss... Ca...cara.." Agni pointed to my outfit. Granted in two thousand eighteen America, My time, My belly dancer outfit isn't that bad, but for eighteen eighty-nine England? Yeah no. Though I did modify it a bit, Instead of standard pants or a long skirt, I choose to have the dress have a split at each hip. From the hip bone to the floor, extending out in a triangle. By the time it hit the knee, my leg from there down was entirely displayed. Plus, with my spell hiding my tattoos, I settled on a thick strapped top that scarcely came under my bust. I paired my outfit with the usual trinkets and headpiece: my pale skin complementing the teal material and gold-toned ornaments. Sebastian's eyebrow ticked. A clear sign that he was inclined to murder me.

"We should hurry by the way. Our guest will be arriving any second." I spun on my heel, heading to the door.

"Miss Cara!" Sebastian shouted at my back. I snickered, pretending not to hear him. Of course, he immediately chased after me leaving Agni there. Making it to the front door, Sebastian glares at me.

"Sebastian, are you okay?" Still playing innocent, I smiled at him as he blocked the door. Unfortunately for Sebastian, our guest pulled up. He scowled at me before going to greet them. When our two guests came inside, the older of the two, Arthur Randall, was hard to miss with his scrunched expression. I looked him up and down. He's the commissioner with Scotland Yard, based out of London. He always presented himself as a professional, often dressing in suits—a bespectacled man with small brown eyes, dark gray hair, a mustache, and sideburns.

He's probably one of the grimmest individuals in the whole damn manga. Randall condemns the manner in which Ciel completes his various tasks for the Queen. He wholeheartedly views it as the despicable opposite of the Yards work.

"I didn't even want to come to this devils lair!" Randall complained out loud to his partner. Oh, he has no idea how right he is about the whole devil lair bit.

"Then I shall call my Master, So please wait here for a moment."

I covered my mouth and doubled over, trying to contain my laughter, as Sebastian swiftly shouts the door to the room faster then he had opened them. Agni was on the other side of the door, trying, no doubt, to turn himself in. While Sebastian argued with Agni through the door, I let myself be known finally. I whipped the tears from my eyes that had gathered due to laughing so hard.

"Commissioner, It is a pleasure to have you here at Phantomhive Manor." I bowed to our guests. When I righted myself, the red faces of our guests were humorous. Our second guest, Fred Abberline, Inspector with the Yard, is essentially Randall's shadow. His shaggy, auburn hair, and blue eyes suited him. That mustache though, ... It needed to go.

"Madam! Please cover up!" Abberline fretted, waving his hands around, trying not to look directly at me.

"Cover-up?" I questioned him, appearing to be innocent.

"Disgraceful..." Randall turned away from me.

"Well, this is a Devil lair, as you said," I smirked, putting my hand on my hip. Randall was about to say something to me but was cut off by Ceil.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor." Ciel was standing at the last few steps of the staircase. "Preparations for dinner have been completed, come this way." I waved as they followed Ciel to the dining hall amused with all their glowing faces, even Ciel. I was going to put myself in the middle more, but I can't stop laughing. I watched as Sebastian frantically locked the door behind us to prevent Agni from turning himself in, then the curtains to the windows all down the hall. Agni was trying so hard to get to Randall.

I may die from the lack of air... They hadn't noticed I followed, or my laughing due to another spell. It basically makes them not acknowledge me until I address them. Honestly, it's how I've been avoiding Ciel all day.

Following them further, I watched as Sebastian took care of Prince Soma. Prince Soma had walked through the door located on the balcony that overlooked the waiting room that went into the dining hall. Followed by the lights going out to keep our guest from seeing Agni, who was again trying to get to Randall to turn himself in.

"Let us move on, this way, to the dining room." Ciel directed everyone on after Sebastian made up excuses for the lights. I went to Agni, who had been hogtied by Sebastian while the lights were out. Crouching down, I observed him.

"Want some help?" Agni nodded yes as he blushed at me.

"You'll owe me one." After freeing Agni, I went to the dining room. Taking my place next to Sebastian, He side glanced me as I glanced at him smiling.

"I never want to visit this sort of eerie dog house." Randall unquestionably isn't in a good mood.

Sebastian stepped up to Randall accepting an envelope from him. I watched while Sebastian walked the envelope toward the opposite end of the table so he could hand it over to Ciel. The little Eral Went into his explanation regarding the money he was just handed for Abberlines benefit. Though it was in a moderate braggadocio tone, maybe even a little patronizing. Agni barged into the room, at the end of Ciel's little explanation, interrupting. Sebastian popped the cork of a wine bottle aiming it at Agni before he could say anything.

"My ... I apologize. Are you alright?" Sebastian held a blank face while he said that, apparently not at all apologetic about it. To make matters worse, Prince Soma walked in, rambling to himself.

"Who are these people?" Randall asked, bewildered by the interruptions.

"Lor-" I cut Sebastian off to be a pain.

"We apologize for the fuss." They all looked at me, except Sebastian, in shock. Ciel was annoyed but introduced them while red-faced.

"This is Prince of Bengal, Soma, and his servant Agni. They're my good friends, who are staying here while they study English culture." I stepped in front of Ciel just in time to prevent Prince Soma from hugging him. Only now, I'm the one being embraced by Prince Soma as he rubbed his face against my breast. In his defense, that would be where Ciel's head would have been.

"Um ..." Prince Somas Rant cut short, looking up lost for a moment before letting me go and freaking out.

"I ... I'm ... so ... sorry." Prince Soma's arms were waving everywhere. Collective silence fell over the dining room.

"It's alright, Prince Soma. It's not every day an assistant gets her breast fondled by royalty." I smiled and left the room, taking the Prince and Agni with me, while the other occupants of the room stared on with their jaws dropped.

OoO

After a lecture from Ciel, Soma and Agni went to pack their things to go to the townhouse. Ciel had tricked them into taking care of the property for him. I was about to leave myself, but luck wasn't on my side.

"And you!" Ciel shouted. "What the devil did you think you were doing with that getup?!"

"I thought that since I knew Agni would do all that, I'd be a good distraction." Ciel deadpanned.

"You idiot! If you knew, then why didn't you stop them beforehand!"

"Where would the fun in that be?" I shrugged. Sebastian and Ciel both looked at me like they were seconds away from murdering me.

"Allow me to punish her young Master."

"See to it."

"Ummm ... " Nervously chuckled as I backed up form them so I could turn and run from Sebastian. He, of course, caught up to me. The torture he inflicted while, in the end, pleasurable. Was enough to make me pass out halfway through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you loved this chapter! as always please comment and review. as it helps my writing.


	12. Mood swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post Date: 9/2/2018
> 
> Grammar editing: 9/27/2018
> 
> Story Editing: 11/15/2018
> 
> Editing: 08/21/2019
> 
> Editing: 07/21/2020

Sebastian, Ciel, and I were currently in London on request by the Queen. Retrieving the files needed for the case was the priority for Ciel. I had stayed in the carriage while they did their thing, which was stealing said files according to the manga. Commisonnor Randall didn't like to share. Though I supposed, that is to be expected. Ciel was basically the cowboy cop that was on the payroll. 

I should probably slip away at some point to see Undertaker, alone, that is. I know we will see him next, but I can't say what I need to with Ciel there, let alone Sebastian. I needed to confront him about whether or not he knew of the potential deadliness to me his blood would do. I was Interrupted from my musing do to Ciel opening the door as he spoke to Sebastian. 

"That may be true of the world on the surface, but..." Ciel, along with Sebastian, sat down, Sebastian took the space next to me with Ciel across from him. "In the underworld, there's the possibility that they may already be..." Ciel looked at the envelope with the case details from the Queen.

"Dead," I said bluntly, "Or they are worse off." Ciel glared at me, pulling out the letter and re-reading it as I leaned my head on Sebastian's shoulder. Neither of them seemed to care about my closeness.

"Young Master, if this deals with the underworld, will we be revisiting his place?" I lifted my head to peer at Sebastian. He had a pinched expression.

"To be honest, I want to avoid it, but..." Ciel looked like whatever he was imagining was enough to exhaust him. "Let's go!"

"Sir..." Sebastian sighed, annoyed.

"Why don't you want to see Undertaker?" I asked Ciel.

"Honestly, he's not my cup of tea." Ciel huffed.

"And you, Sebastian?" Sebastian didn't answer, glancing away from me. 

"Fine, don't answer." Granted, I could guess why already. While he didn't know about Undertaker being a grim reaper or the source of the reaper blood at this moment in time, it doesn't change the fact that I got in trouble while in his care. 

It was quiet for the rest of the trip to Undertakers. Which I was glad for. I was tired and seemed to be oddly cranky. When the carriage we were in pulled up to Undertakers Sebastian got out first, followed by Ciel. Ciel didn't wait for Sebastian to help me out of the carriage so that I wouldn't trip over my dress. My Mood became far more foul by merely looking at Ciel's self-righteous face as he barged right into Undertakers shop. As Sebastian and I caught up to Ciel, I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"Are you here? Undertaker!" I sighed because I already knew Adrian would be creepy about answering.

" ... Hee Hee ... Well, ~~~Come... Earl." A skull went rolling by startling Ciel. Really? Stupid, Crazy person... Okay, so I was critical today. I can't help it.

"Did you finally want to get into one of my special coffins...?" Undertaker used his creepy as hell crackle voice.

"You..." Ciel sounded annoyed.

"Hee Hee ... Well, have a seat. I've just baked a cake." I tossed a random book at Undertaker. 

"Stop being a creep." I narrowed my eyes at him. Okay, maybe more than critical.

"Mafdet... My little bird... so pleasingly cruel."

"Shut it" I felt my brow tick. "Just tell us about the kids."

"Children's corpses, hmm." I glanced at the coffin Ciel was sitting on. If he only knew...

"In the underworld, children's corpses are an everyday occurrence, after all, which the earl knows ve~~~ry well, doesn't he?" Ciel gave a hard expression before speaking. 

"We've brought you the documents, are these any of the children you've 'tidied up' amongst them?" Sebastian, who had been silent till now, handed the papers to Undertaker.

"I~~~ Wonder~~~ were they there~~~?" I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"Undertaker, don't make me throw another book at you." Undertaker giggled in response. 

"Sebastian..." I looked over at him. "I wonder if the butler isn't here is the Earl, just a child who can't do anything?" Undertaker slumped over his counter.

"I'll do it!" Ciel deadpanned.

"You'll do it?" Sebastian questioned

"Leave" This is stupid. Ciel fell for Adrian's goading ... Okay, take it down there cranky. "Don't you dare peek, that's an order." Though I'll admit, Ciel being all serious like that is cute.

" ... Yes, my Lord."

"That means you too." Ciel glared right at me while pointing.

"Sure, 'Ciel' ..." I bowed to him mockingly. I couldn't help but glance at the coffin Ciel was sitting on. I didn't let my gaze linger too long on it. I didn't want Sebastian to notice. Walking outside with Sebastian, I leaned against the building letting out a deep breath.

"You seem distracted." Sebastian slid his eyes my way as he stood next to me. He wasn't leaning on the building like I was. Sebastian was standing far too straight and hadn't bothered to appear as if he were breathing normally. It was these subtle things that gave away the fact that he wasn't human. No matter the delicate skin, he wore.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I looked away, pivoting my head down, so my face was hidden. Sebastian growled low. 

"Does his mear presence affect you to the point of stupidity?" My face was turned away from him so I couldn't see his face, but if I had to guess his face was more of a question. The tone, however, that he used to go along with it? That ruffled my feathers.

"Sebastian ... You're on your own!" Granted, he is somewhat right; he's just wrong on the who. Gathering my skirts, I vaulted up onto the rooftop, not supplying Sebastian any time to grab me.

"Mafdet!" Sebastian shouted up at me.

"See you soon," I shouted out to him, propelling forward across the rooftops, summoning forth my death scythe. I knew there were reapers throughout the city, so being safe rather than sorry was what I was going for — having my Scythe at the ready. Plus, if Sebastian followed me, I'd take a swing at him too. While I'm here, I should check to see if there are any inquiries. Mind made up; I headed that way.

When I got to my 'job' location, I checked to see if any jobs I could take while here in London had come in. My Job location was a vacancy in an abandoned warehouse. I have it set up like an office, which makes the nobles feel better about hiring me. They were always ones for looks. They needed it to seem as if they weren't doing anything wrong. 

Opening my door was met with some resistance as the door had gotten snagged on a collection of request letters that appeared to have been jostled through the correspondence slot, prompting them to become bunched up on the other side of the door. Putting my Scythe away, I bent down, plucking the request letters up to open the door fully. Stepping into my workspace, I finally started to go through the request letters as I made my way to my desk. One with a crest similar to my own back in my world caught my eye.

"Cuz that's not creepy ..." Plopping into the soft desk chair, inclining back, peering over the outside of the letter. "Hmm," I opened it, bringing out the message as I settled my feet up on my desk.

'Dear Miss Akume (my name in the underworld)  
I want to request your services to gain information on one, Sebastian Michaelis. '

"Sebastian?" To say I was surprised was an understatement.

'We wish to make sure he is a good match for our lady before offering him our blessing and title. He is currently in the employ of the Earl Ciel Phantomhive.  
Sincerely, Lord Bourbon'

"The Hell!" I darted up from my seat, dumbfounded. Bourbon is my last name. Forget dealing with anything else. There is a person in this world with my name and a similar crest?

"Fuck it." I flung off my clothes, pulling a change of clothes out from below my desk in a duffle bag. I put on my white bodysuit that was high necked and long-sleeved—followed by the white fitted, high necked, a long-sleeved blouse that button down the front. It had frills down the bosom. My black garter belt, skin-tight high waisted shorts that came just passed my ass with skull buttons in the front and black thigh highs were next to be put on — grabbing my shoes, which were mid-calf high black boots with no heel. I put them on and pinned up my hair into an untidy bun. Putting on my gloves as I grabbed the letter, effectively running out the door.  
It was faster to take the rooftops here in London, so I leaped up and ran in the records building's direction. The records building would have crests and family information. It would also give me the names and ages of the family under the said crest.

It didn't take me long to get to the records building. It was quite easy to sneak in too. Honestly, the ease of it has me challenging the intelligence of the police. Moving over to the file cabinets, I began opening drawers looking for the name Bourbon. 

"I know it's here somewhere..." Removing files out one at a time. When done with one, I'd put it back neatly so that no one would discern someone had been here.

"Hmm ..." There wasn't anything here for Bourbon. Wait, didn't Sebastian state it was the name of the Spanish royal family? It couldn't be that historically similar to my world's history, could it? Examining further through the documents, I discovered a division marked visiting aristocracy. 

"Okay, that's a start." Flipping through the records under visiting aristocracy, there it was. Removing out the file, I opened it. The report accounted for three members of the Bourbon royal family that were visiting London. Taking a mental photo of the information, I put it all back. Their names, ages, and addresses were all recorded. They were in London, which was good for me. I dought Sebastian would let me wander off too far. Absentmindedly I rubbed my belly. No, not at all.

"Okay ... Next stop the library." Sneaking back out of the records building, I peered around to make sure no one noticed me before I leaped up onto the rooftops to get to the library quicker. This way of traveling around London reminded me of par core back in my realm. Sebastian had continued waking up more and more of my demon nature, bouncing around from rooftop to rooftop had been much more accessible. About to drop down to the ground in the alleyway next to the institution, I was startled into wavering a bit on the edge when a chuckle echoed from behind me. Though I knew that chuckle anywhere, it didn't change that I wasn't anticipating it to be directly behind me as I was vaulting around.

"What do you want, Adrian?" I coolly asked him.

"You didn't stay" I heard his footsteps get closer to me. Annoyed, I whirled around, baring my Scythe at him. Adrian raised his palms in surrender. "Little Bird ..."

"You poisoned me, Adrian!" I snarled out. I was striving to be calm. I absolutely was. Never let them see you sweat, right? Well, I was wrong. Today wasn't my day, and I felt like I had an extreme case of PMS. Something I didn't habitually endure at all, but I'm assuming aforementioned is what it wholeheartedly felt like. Calm to volcanic eruptions in less than an instant.

"Poison?" He looked like he was starting to panic, but if there was one thing I acknowledged, it's that he can tell absolute lies. He doesn't ordinarily. But just like everyone else, he most assuredly does.

"Don't play stupid, Undertaker! You know that Reaper Blood is lethal to demons. You additionally comprehend that I am a demon. Half or less, the reality remains I am one." I seized the hilt of my Scythe so hard my knuckles were becoming white as I growled at Undertaker.

"Mafdet... I-" Undertaker tried advancing toward me, but I cut the reaper off not only in his mid-step but mid start of his reply by pushing the blade of my weapon against his larynx. 

"I don't want your excuses!" I exploded. 

"Mafdet, I simply wanted to stop the butler should he try something." I felt my canines lengthen at my ferocity. Shaking my head to clear it, I lowered my weapon. Get a grip, woman! Why the hell are you so irritable?

"Leave, I'll visit him... before I go back. right now I have a job." I was attempting so desperately to stay within my rational mind and not respond at all. It was proving challenging.

"Mafdet..." Undertaker guided his hand up to touch my face, but I knocked his hand away. I didn't want to, but at the same time, I was hurt by his willingness to possibly hurt me. While I usually wouldn't have reacted, It was like something inside me made me react at base instinct.

"I'm hurt, Undertaker, give me time." I gave him my back deliberating for only a second before plunging into the alleyway. He had looked hurt, I can't deal with that presently. I thrust all the personal bull shit to the back of my consciousness while I entered the library from the back, avoiding being detected. I had other things I needed to focus on right now.

It didn't take me long to locate the History texts on the Bourbon family. Good thing, London realized that libraries were essential. This one had been around since eighteen forty-five. There was even a family tree. Bourbon's house is in France, Italy, Luxembourg, Spain, and the kingdom of Navarre.

In my world and time, I know the house of Bourbon-Anjou is the current Spanish royal family. Of course, that doesn't make it accurate here in the future, nor does that suggest this world and mine will have the same history. I really should have paid more attention to all the Family history classes. But that's neither here nor there, Sighing I glanced back at the ledgers and commenced reading. I made mental notes of some of the history like this section, 'Bourbon-Anjou, Royal Family, motto Further beyond, founded November sixteenth, seventeen hundred.'  
It's currently eighteen eighty-nine so one hundred eighty-nine years old at the moment. Under deposition, it says from eighteen oh eight to eighteen thirteen abdications of Bayonne, eighteen seventy to eighteen seventy-four Glorious Revolution.

Remarks here parent house is Bourbon, Founded twelve hundred seventy-two. The founder Robert, Count of Clermont, the sixth son of King Louis IX of France, married Beatrix of Bourbon, Final rulers were France and Navarre: Charles X eighteen twenty-four to eighteen thirty. Of the French: Louis Philippe I eighteen thirty to eighteen forty-eight. Parma: Roberto I eighteen fifty-four to eighteen fifty-nine. Two Sicilies: Francis II eighteen fifty-nine to eighteen sixty-one. They were overthrown in the July Revolution of eighteen thirty. Their cadet branch ruled for eighteen years.

According to this, most of the prominent lines died out by eighteen thirty, leaving descendants that were part of other houses. Basically, they have remained unwilling to say down. They were restored in eighteen seventy-five in Spain. Shifting through some news articles, I spotted a recent one about the Brazilian Branch. They were abolished by a coup d'etat this year. Okay, so then is the sender of the letter a Bourbon from the first house or a cadet family? The records only showed them listed as Bourbon. Sighing, I closed the books.

"Guess I should just show up." But first...

OoO

I got to the townhouse around midnight, putting my Scythe back into its charm, I entered through one of the guest rooms windows.

"Miss Cara?" Hearing the voice startled me into tripping. I closed my eyes, expecting to hit the ground only to be caught by strong arms.

"Why are you entering through the window?"

"Oh, um..." I looked up to see Agni staring back at me. "Avoiding Sebastian?" I didn't know what else to say. Agni, let me go soon as I Righted myself. He must have just noticed what I was wearing because he refused to look right at me anymore.

"Oh ... why are you avoiding Sebastian?"

"Cuz he's a demon," I said flatly. Agni must have thought I was joking because he chuckled.

"You two seem close."

"Well, he is basically my husband, so, yeah, I guess we are." I shrugged, heading to the door.

"Huh! Husband!" Agni's feathers were definitely ruffled.

"Did he not say anything?"

"N...N...NO!"

"Shh, Agni, you'll wake the house." I put a finger over my lips, but it was too late because just then the door opened.

"Well, here you are, Miss Cara." I stiffened at the way to cheery tone Sebastian was Using.

"Yup... Here I am..." Nervous laughter followed.

"Come, it's time for bed, for troublesome little assistants." Sebastian grabbed my shoulder and promptly dragged me from the room.

"Wait, Sebastian~" I tried getting away from him, but Sebastian just threw me over his shoulder.

"No waiting, 'wife'" Lord, help me, for the punishment will be long and painful...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you love this edited version of chapter 12. some of my chapters are like 1500 words. I'm trying to get all sections to around 2500-3000 words, I know that 3000 words are way short, but at least it's not half that.


	13. Staged Coffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post Date: 9/5/2018  
Grammar editing: 9/27/2018  
Story Editing: 11/15/2018  
Editing: 08/21/2019  
Editing: 07/24/2020

Sebastian dumped me on the mattress, smirking, "Shall I venture a question regarding where it is you dashed off too?"

"Um..." I pushed myself up on my elbows, debating on if I should say anything. I was so incredibly worked up just seconds ago over everything with Undertaker, only to have Sebastian very touch ground me, and now his eyes were working me up again in vastly distinct ways.

"Mafdet, do you relish provoking me?" Sebastian Removed one of his gloves with his teeth, making me gulp.

"You made me angry... I've been touchy all day." I eyed him while he discarded his tailcoat and vest.

"Has my 'Madam' started to demonstrate genuine sentiment?" He sounded amused though his face was smug.

"I took on a request thinking it would chill me out." I volunteered that knowledge in a moderately whiny pitch.

"Request?" Sebastian inquired as he shed his dress shirt.

"Something simple, spent the day at the library, investigating the client's family history." My sights were fixed on his chest as I spoke. He's performing his whole whisper and trap thing, collecting information from me. Ordinarily, that doesn't work on me, though presently its more than working.

"Pardon me, 'Wife,' however, I require that you receive punishment for running off." He took off his footwear while he unhitched his trousers.

"Sebastian, while being called wife is amusing, why are you calling me that?" I observed his fingers intimately as he forced his Trousers downward.

"Consider it a component of punishment."

"Part of th-" I was cut off by Sebastian's lips. Forcing me down toward the mattress as he shoved his tongue inside my mouth.

There must be something wrong with me because I love his punishments. Sebastian shifted his mouth to my jawline, peppering me with his kisses. Sebastian waisted no time to destroy my shorts at the crotch and roughly put in his finger electing instant moans from my mouth. I was instantly wet enough to coat Sebastian's fingers to the point of dripping down into his palm.

"I will be harsh with you' wife,' so you may continue to feel me within your quivering walls long after I have ravished it whilst every additional hole is stretched to the brim and oozing with my essence."

Something admittedly must be sinful regarding me because those words made me finish right then in there.

OoO

That next morning Sebastian got Ciel ready to go to the circus for their test. It was amusing to think about Ciel pelted with rocks during that whole endeavor.

"What are you looking at?" Ciel said, annoyed.

"A little boy who can't smile." I laughed but cringed a bit after, laughing was somewhat painful. Sebastian kept his word about feeling it long after he was done with me. My whole body ached. While in bed, it was a pleasurable ache. However, once I was up and walking around, it differently wasn't pleasurable.

Ciel glared at me for about a minute before walking away for me.

"Smile, Smile's," I said to his back. Sebastian looked at me in concentration.

"Trust me, Sebastian, that statement will make you laugh later."

"Evil woman," Sebastian smirked, giving me a peck on the cheek as he walked out of the town-house with Ciel.

"Good luck, smiles!" Once they were gone, I went to the kitchen to feed myself. Sebastian had left a plate of food for me that was made to meet my new diet. I suppose the goal would be to get me to the point where I could eat the souls as Sebastian does.

"Oh, Miss Cara, you're still here?" I turned to see Angi. 

"Not for long. I'm just eating quick, and then I have something to do today. I'll be away from the house for about three or four days." Agni looked at me like he wanted to ask a question. 

"What is it, Agni?"

"Oh, um, is Sebastian truly your husband?" Clearly, he didn't catch my exact words last night, but then again, I promised to be Sebastian's mate to the public eye, so I guess it's okay. 

"Yes, why?"

"while the two of you seem close, you don't act as if you are married." Agni had a blush forming on his cheeks.

"How do married people act?" I questioned him as I finished up eating. I was feeling a bit off still, but I'll have to deal with that later.

"I don't think many husbands would refer to their wife as a miss, that, and he doesn't seem to show affection."

"Agni, him calling me Miss Cara is Sebastian's way of acknowledging I'm my own person, not just his wife. Here in England, wives and daughters are property. He is showing me that I am not." Agni looked thoughtful at that. "As for affection, he simply is also showing me respect by keeping our working hours around everyone, professional."

"So Sebastian is showing his love for you through such actions." I chuckled a bit at his reply. 

"Yes, Agni."

"Sebastian sounds like a very kind and caring husband."

"Indeed, he is. To someone who doesn't really know Him or me, it can seem as if he doesn't care. But once you know why he does the things he does, you see the actions in a different light." I put my dishes in the sink. "Now, then, I'm off. I'll see you soon, Agni." Agni blushed as he bowed to me. 

"I'll be sure to make something special for your return." I left the town-house and signed. Now all I need to do before going to see this Lord is talk to Undertaker. This should be lovely. It wasn't until I was about halfway to Undertakers that I realized Sebastian had shown me affection when he kissed me on the cheek before leaving this morning with Ciel. Bringing my hand up to my cheek, I blushed. It was even in front of Ciel.

oOo

Standing outside Undertakers shop, I felt my anger rise. I really shouldn't bother with this now. I have three days to get this request figured out. Simultaneously, though, I need to be more level-headed about all this so that I don't intentionally put myself in harm's way. I had more than just myself to think about now. I couldn't give Sebastian what I had promised if I got hurt and would never forgive myself if I got hurt while caring for a child. 

"Guess I should get this over with," I said flatly, reaching for the door. Before I could open the door, however, Undertaker swung it open.

"Little bird!" Undertaker said, shocked. He ushered me inside, sitting me down on one of the coffins.

"Speak, Adrian," I commanded. I didn't know what was wrong with me as of late. Being moody wasn't like me at all. I'd never commanded Undertaker to do anything.

"Forgive me, little bird. I thought your witch blood would protect you." Undertaker's voice was just above a whisper. He didn't seem bothered that I had commanded him but somewhat repentant.

"You took that risk out of what? Possessiveness?" Moving my hand through my hair, I sighed.

"Possessiveness? No, I thought perhaps the demon would try and mark you or breed." Undertaker kneeled in front of me, his hands on my knees.

"Adrian, I don't understand the risk. You hurt me." I put a hand on my chest. "We coupled as well, what if we had a child? you would hurt it as well." Undertaker looked up at me a moment and tilted his head. 

"My dear, I'd never do such a thing." Do such a thing? What does that mean? Wasn't he doing just that when he inadvertently poisoned me?

"What do you mean by that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Mafdet." Undertaker blushed for a moment. "When I took you, I didn't fill you."

"Fill?"

"My dear, unless you told me outright you wanted children with me, I'd never ..." he rubbed the back of his neck. "well, release inside you." Oh, that's why Sebastian reacted the way he did when I questioned why I was sticky. That stupid demon, he could have explained that to me, so I didn't feel ridiculous right now. Blushing, I looked away from him. 

"I guess that makes sense on your part, but what if Sebastian did so?"

"You didn't notice?" Undertaker asked me baffled. He didn't address my question, though.

"Undertaker I have no experience with this, all I know about sex before doing it, is that it's how you create little people." Undertaker cleared his throat. 

"Forgive me. I should have explained things to you." Both of us were blushing at the thought of what he would have had to explain. Not wanting to talk about that anymore, I just moved on from the topic. 

"You also shouldn't have fed me your blood."

"Believe me, Mafdet, if I thought it would hurt you, I'd have not done it."

"I don't know if I should believe you."

"Then allow me to earn your trust back."

"Undertaker... what I told you before about my soul still holds true, but I don't think I can physically be with you for a while."

"I understand Mafdet, though I don't like it."

"I trusted you with my body, and you betrayed that trust." Undertaker stood up and signed, "He's restless." That was all he said before walking off. Sighing myself, I got up from the coffin, 

"Restless, huh?" I took the top off the coffin I had been sitting on. Inside was a boy hooked up to Undertaker's contraptions. "Are you restless?" I Kneeled, resting over the side of the coffin. My arm dangled inside, the boy's dead eyes slide to look at me. "I guess you are." I caressed his face with the back of my hand. "I know you don't understand yet, but I'll be your demon and Undertaker your reaper when you wake up fully." I leaned further in so I could kiss his forehead.

"You mother him," Undertaker said from somewhere behind me.

"Is that bad?" 

"No, I think it does him good." Undertaker came up beside me, placing his hand on my shoulder. In a way, this boy was kind of like our child, wasn't he? 

OoO

After leaving Undertakers, I headed to the address of this apparent Lord Bourbon. The address was the house next to Madam Red's old residence. I surmise this could have been intentional seeing as they have been listed at this address since approximately the period just before jack the ripper. If they had been looking into Sebastian already or even Ciel, it would make sense.

Standing outside the house, I huffed. "Now, how to get in and greet the Lord." If I had more time, I'd have looked up blueprints and the like. "Well, not getting anywhere just standing here, am I?" Sighing, I went to the servant's entrance that was located in the back. Tapping my chin, I looked at all the windows.

"Sebastian can since souls, so I should be able to as well, right?" Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, first muttering the spell to remain unnoticed. Followed by concentrating on picking up a soul. Not that I know what to look for or even what one feels like. I stood there for maybe twenty minutes before giving up. "Guess not then." Shrugging, I walked up to the door, opening it just enough to peek inside. "I have my spell, that should be enough."

I noticed that it was a kitchen; there didn't seem to be anyone around. Opening the door fully, I stepped inside, shutting the door behind me.

This kitchen seems showy like a model home on display. I briefly looked through the kitchen, noticing there wasn't any actual food being stored here — just the basics for show that would usually be on the counters.

"Strange" The layout was pretty typical for a London home. The sitting room, dining room, bedrooms, and all that were just like the kitchen, A display. There were things left out to make it look lived in, but anyone who bothered to look would see nothing in the drawls or wardrobes. Moving on to the study, it was the only room that seemed to have any signs of use in it. Sitting at the desk, I checked the first drawer. It was locked, but nothing a firm yank couldn't fix. Inside, there were files on Ciel, his family history, even the reports by the yard on his parent's death.

This all seemed like a setup. There weren't any servants here, and the whole house had an eery feel to it. The only problem was, why would there be so many files on Ciel and his family. Set up or no, I had to figure this out. The Story wasn't finished in my world, so there was no telling how this could play out.

A lot of this info wasn't even in the manga. There is even verification of birth for him. Looking further through the files, there was a report on Sebastian. In the report, it detailed his rule at Phantomhive. Plus the fact he was a demon. There was a detailed account of his summoning along with the files.

"How did they get all this?" I was unnerved. How had they gotten their information, plus the only ones that could know what happened were Sebastian and Ciel. There was nothing on the staff other than their necessary information. There didn't seem to be anything on me noted anywhere in the first drawer. It would make sense if they had full backgrounds on the other servants since they all had some type of combat skills. That was the very reason Sebastian hired them. All to keep his meal safe.

"they have all this information already. So why ask me about Sebastian? This house is clearly staged. But that doesn't mean they won't show to keep appearances." The first drawer I had been looking through was the kind that was similar to a keyboard area on a modern desk. This next drawer was to the left with another under it with the same on the right side.

There was nothing but herbs, chalk, and the like in the rest of the drawers. That might be strange to anyone else, but I recognized all these items as pagan tools.

"Now, why would a religious possibly royal family have all this?" Most of the herbs seemed to be medical grade. Having these items in the house was risky. Pope Innocent VIII denounced witchcraft as heresy in 1484, paving the way for many European religious groups to begin persecutions. In England, persecution of witches didn't formally start until King Henry VIII passed the Witchcraft Act of 1541, which had been succeeded by several other laws, the last of which was passed in 1735. That was eventually overturned by the Fraudulent Mediums Act of 1951, which was repeated in 2008 by EU Consumer Protection Regulations. Though many of the Acts against witchcraft were repealed in 1736, witch hunting still went on. In 1863, an alleged male witch was drowned in a pond in Hedingham, Essex.

"Guess now, I wait." looking around more as I remembered the rest of the house, the more my thoughts on all this being staged silicified. When I had first glanced at the room, it had seemed to the only one in use. But with the files being so easy to find and neatness of it all. It was as if the contents of the drawer had been laid out for whoever looked.

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time, I rubbed my abdomen. My tailored to perfection high waisted shorts were tight, almost pinchy. It was just something else on my growing list of things that annoyed me. There was nothing else for me to do here. Summoning my scythe and kicking it back in the chair, I got comfy and waited for my prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thing.


	14. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post Date: 9/27/2018  
Story/Grammatical Editing: 11/15/2018  
Editing: 08/21/2019  
Editing: 07/31/2020

Seething with rage, I ran from the house of one Lord Bourbon. I had waited for him or anyone really to return to the residence. He immediately admitted to establishing in the request so that he could meet with me. Lord Bourbon exposed so much to me tonight. The nerve of that asshat, Even after I told him to shut his trap, he just kept talking, telling me things about myself and this world. Sebastian had mentioned the possibility of being from this world. That would mean that he was indeed aware of everything Lord Bourbon had informed me of and choose to leave that part out.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled as I made my way to the circus that was in town. It was Ciels' most recent assignment from the queen. I had to see Sebastian. I had to question if he knew. I had assumed that perhaps it was part of the act the way he was behaving, so out of character from what I read. He was an excellent butler because his contract required him to be. He never lied because his contract required that from him. The way he behaves with me, I had chocked up to Sebastian, thinking that he thought I needed that from him. I can assume all I want about things, but I would need to ask him face to face in reality. If he did know about the information, I'd be pissed. If he didn't, I'd have to decide if I felt like a replacement or not.

Landing just outside the circus, I waltz right in looking for Sebastian's tent. With the arch's timeline, he should be either in his tent with William or in Beasts, though I don't think he would be due to me being here. Act or no, I don't believe that he would, but still.

"Guess I should check his tent first." It didn't take me long to find the tent. I'm not sure I want to go in there and deal with William. Sighing, I took a deep breath and stepped inside. I didn't even make it two steps inside before William sent his Death Scythe right at me, grazing my leg on the lower portion of my caf.

Tsh "The hell you damn reaper," I gritted my teeth as I spoke. William was wearing that ridiculous white and blue striped pajama set. He was wearing gloves, even in bed. I recalled that he didn't seem to react to me before during the Jack the Ripper case. 

"What are you doing here, witch?" William drew his glasses upward from the makeshift side table to his face to put them on. His face contoured into a glare, but as he looked at me, it was only a second, but the surprise was there in his eyes. It was quickly hidden behind the glint in his glasses. I'm not sure if I should be surprised by the fact that he knows I'm a witch.

"Looking for my Demon," I said in a sultry voice, popping my hip to one side, placing my hand on my hip. William is acting normal, so I'll do the same.

"Your demon?" William stood up, retracting his Death Scythe.

"Yes, I'm sure you remember me from the Jack the Ripper Case."

"I do ... What would a witch want with a collared demon?" Williams glare turned into a grimace.

"William dear, He's my mate, of course," I said matter-of-factly. 

"Disgusting." William sneered at me. Walking up to William, I trailed my pointer finger down his pajamaed chest. In the manga, he wouldn't let anyone willingly touch him. His hate of demons made him almost mess up a performance here at the circus. So why then is he allowing me to get so close?

"You only say that because you're clearly only friends with your hand." one hand still on my hip, I winked at him. Williams's look was priceless even if it only lasted a mere second before he pushed me away with his scythe.

"Coupling with such a creature is beneath a witch." William spits the words out full of venom. Williams Scythe clamped onto my blouse at my left shoulder, but he hadn't cut me. 

"William T. Spears, are you worried for me?" I stepped forward, pushing against his scythe. William had a blank look on his face.

"Worried? Why would I be worried?" William retracted his scythe, fixing his glasses. Smirking at William, I tilted my head to the side, bringing my pointer finger up to rest on my lips. 

"Reapers become reapers because they can't deal with life, perhaps you know that I'm a witch without my saying so because you know first hand."  
William turned away from me, 

"Your demons not here as you can see, now leave."

"Dodging my question isn't helping your case, William." Leaving things as they were, I turned from him walking to the exit of the tent. Guess that confirms some stuff for me. If William is the person Lord Bourbon told me about, it will be awkward going forward.

Just as I was about to exit the tent entirely, William came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked back at him, turning slightly. His face was blank, which I guess is normal for him. He was depicted in the book as always being that way.

"Be careful." I turned forward again, not sure how to reply at first. I think maybe he just confirmed it all for me, at least his part in all this.

"William... I'm sorry that you're a reaper. I hope that you will forgive yourself and know that while I may not remember that time and place, I would never have wanted you to leave this world in such a way." William removed his hand from my shoulder, not saying anything. I took that as I was free to go, so I did. Leaving that tent was so very hard for me. I wanted to ask questions. I wanted to know more about it all. But that would have to wait. I needed to find Sebastian now.

Walking around the circus, I spotted the tier one tents. "Now which one is beasts tent?" I know the one in front is Snakes, but the other member's tent locations weren't shown, and I'm not sure if the anime was accurate with there depiction of the layout.

Stepping up to the first tent, I noticed a snake come slithering out from under Snakes tent, bending down, I tilted my head to the side. Snakes are supposed to be demonic minions, right? It could just be all hogwash but might as well ask what's the worst that can happen other than looking like an idiot.

"Hey, there cutie, can you show me which tent belongs to Beast? You see, I have a message from Joker." The snake reared up and bobbed its head up and down. I wasn't sure if it was listening because I was a witch or a demon. 

"Thanks," I replied, following behind the snake to a tent towards the back. I watched as the snake slithered back the way it had come. Shrugging, I decided not to question it. Maybe there were such things as Parselmouths in this world. Getting closer to the tent, I heard the unmistakable sounds of moans and wet slapping sounds. I could hear Sebastian whispering to Beast, and her offering up the information Sebastian was asking for. 

Filling with unadulterated rage, my eyes narrow. I thought I was pissed before with all the new information I had gained, but this had my blood boiling. I know this happened in the manga and even the anime but, I honestly thought it wouldn't happen due to our relationship even if it were all an act. Balling my fists at my sides, I closed my eyes. UGH! all this is giving me an upset stomach.

While I was fuming, lost in thought, the sounds had stopped. I was about to charge in there when Sebastian came out, stopping dead in his tracks. I must have been scary-looking because Sebastian let fear pass through his face for a Millisecond.

"Now, dear, calm down." Sebastian stepped closer to me, his hands up in surrender with a blank face. Just as it was depicted in the manga, he wasn't wearing his gloves. His black fingernails were visible for me to see.

"You're lucky I know the importance of this mission," I growled out.  
Sebastian raised a brow taking in my appearance. 

"I must see the young Master. Then we shall discuss this." I was about to let him have it when a bout of nausea overtook me. My eyes widened as I doubled over, emptying my stomach. I felt Sebastian's hand on my shoulder as I started coughing.

"Are you alright?"

"Get The Hell Away" I whipped my mouth with my sleeve and glared up at him. I took myself by surprise, doing my best to keep it off my face. Was that my voice? I... I sound demonic.

Sebastian retracted his hand, stepping away from me. Honestly, if I had a mirror, I'd bet anything that I looked like Bakugou during the sports festival at the end, in my hero academia. In a word, Ferrel. Speaking of which, I really wish I could binge watch that anime right now.

Turning away from him, I felt my body tremble. "Get back to your leash." I took off. I heard Sebastian call my name but, I don't care. There was so much I had to say. So much I needed to ask, but that was all halted when I heard Beast moan in that tent. I know in the beginning, I didn't care. However, after everything he's said to me and his actions, I honestly thought that... I don't know what I thought. This is all so stupid.

OoO

Getting back to the town-house was easy enough, sneaking in was impossible with Agni. He's too observant for his own good. He tried getting me to cough up what was wrong, but I didn't spill. I still felt nauseous, who knew strong emotions could make you sick. I wasn't in the bedroom a whole twenty minutes before I got ill again. I spent a good hour heaving before I calmed down.

Now here I am, in the tub, with a waste bin next to me if I get sick again. I had already washed my hair and body, scrubbed my teeth clean, and set out clothes for tomorrow—anything to keep my mind off today. If finding out about my existence's truth wasn't bad enough, I had to hear Sebastian with Beast. What am I supposed to do or feel? All I feel is hurt and anger. Moving my clenched fist to my chest, I sank further into the water. It hurts so much.

"The hell is wrong with me..." I better try and eat something, soup maybe? I might be used to having little to no food, but I've never allowed my stomach to be as empty as it is now. If I can't get something in my belly soon, it will have adverse effects on my body. Anger as I was, I needed to stay as healthy as possible. Getting out of the tub, I dried off and put my uniform on. I didn't bother with my makeup or even my hair. I left it still slightly damp and down.

"I'm pathetic... I shouldn't be this upset or surprised he's a demon." while I hadn't cried about it, I could still feel the sting of tears trying their damndest to fall. I'm not this weak! Get a grip and move on from this!  
Unforitinally I then hear Prince Soma's voice in the entryway. I had only made it as far as the stairs before the scene I remembered so clearly started.

"Where the hell did you go for two days without telling me anything!" Prince Soma yelled at Ciel as if he were the boys' father. "If you were gone any longer, I would have sent out a search party." Leaning against the stairs, I watch things unfold. Ciel, with all attitude, told Soma it was none of his business, which lead to an argument about his cold. Sebastian, of course, took Ciel upstairs, Glancing at me as he walked by.

"Liar!" Prince Soma yelled up the stairs at Ciel, clearly frustrated.

"Prince Soma," I sighed out. The man looked over at me and blinked.

"Do be quieter with your fussing." my tone was deadly and just above a whisper. Prince Soma nervously stepped away, trembling. 

"You're just as scary as Mr. Sebastian."

"Prince Soma, I'm far more terrifying" I pulled myself from the wall and headed to the kitchen without further talking with anyone.

What do I want to eat? I tapped my lips with my pointer finger. Looking around the kitchen for what was available, Maybe a salad with chicken? Oh, and cheese! Yes, that sounded lovely. I went around the kitchen, getting what I needed. As I chopped the chicken into thin strips for faster cooking, I felt my eyes sting again.

"Stop being pathetic," I said to myself at barely a whisper. Pulled from my pity party by shouting, I looked up at the ceiling. "Didn't I tell them to be quiet?" As I cooked my food and put my salad together, there was more shouting and banging around. "Idiots..." I sat my plate down to eat, but Sebastian walked in before I could take a bite. "The hell do you want?" I spat out full of venom. Sebastian sighed and sat across from me, gesturing with his hand for me to continue.

Glaring at him, I brought a fork full of food to my mouth. I barely got it in my mouth before chocking on its taste. Running over to the sink, I dry heaved. What the hell, the food tasted putrid.

"I'll bring you something to eat, in the meantime, please permit me to take you to our quarters."

"Go fuck yourself," I growled out, the very sight of his face made me fill with rage.

"Mafdet, your eyes are red, you are additionally releasing a demonic aura." Sebastian moved forward, bringing me into his arms. I was too shocked to stop him. "Your face is rather demonic as well. You appear to be struggling with a shift." Sebastian picked me up bridal style. Shift? What did he mean by that? Was I so angry that my demon blood was taking over? I started to feel sick again. Now that I think about it, demons don't eat human food, is that why I'm so sick? "Please retire here for presently." Sebastian's voice startled me, my anger rising again.

"If you think I'll blindly follow your words, you are dead wrong." Sebastian sighed, placing me on our bed before leaving the room. "Ass," the sting of my tears was officially too much. I hadn't even noticed the walk to our room, or him setting me down in bed. Putting my head down, I let them fall. My hand came up and over my eyes. "So pathetic." What the hell is up with all these emotions? God, I'm starving, why is this happening?

"Mafdet" I looked up at Sebastian and saw he had a glass bottle in his hand. There were several glowing orbs in it. "This should help you." I didn't want him to see me crying. 

"Why are you here?" I'm so distorted that I was ignoring my surroundings. I hadn't noticed the walk to our bedroom, setting me down or even Sebastian coming back into the room.

"you require my assistant, whether you desire it or not." Sebastian sat beside me on the bed.

"Your incubator is fine." I sniffed, trying to get stop my crying.

"Do not speak about yourself in such a manner ." Sebastian held the bottle out to me.

"If I'm so important, then why..." I glared at him as I cut myself off.

"You know why." Sebastian pulled a manga off of the nightstand. "Do you not already know what is to happen and why?"

"That..." I'm not sure what happened, but all I saw was red.

Sebastian's P.O.V.

"That..." Looking over at my half mate, I was thrown off guard as she lunged at me. The expression of shock was assured to be on my features as clear as day. My Mafdet brought me to the ground in her thrust, a secure grip on my windpipe.

"Maf..det.." Her hold on me was that of a full demon. Her demon aura expelled out of her engulfing us both. Mafdets eyes were entirely red, snarling at me like a rabid beast.

"That book is a record of life without me in it." to think my little Mafdet is so consumed with wrath that she pushed her demon blood this far. "I'm here, and you said I was your everything..." Tears streamed down Mafdets flushed cheeks. Her claws punctuating her words as they pricked at my throat. It appears that silencing the room was clever on my part.

"You..." talking is proving to be most difficult "are my everything."  
Mafdet let out a feral growl, one I'd only ever heard from wrath demonesses when cornered. "You must remain calm."

"You were with Beast." she released me and flung herself back, grabbing her head. Coughing, I spit out blood that had collected in my throat to clear it. 

"Mafdet, I was not with Beast in the fashion you are clearly thinking." Honestly, for a female who does not want to be my mate, she must definitely act like one. After her disappearance from Undertakers, I presumed that she would end up back with him after we departed. Yet there was no trace of Undertaker's smell on her, so I assume that means she made a choice without realizing it. Picking myself up off the floor, I walked over to her, kneeling in front of her, reaching out my hand to stroke her hair. "It isn't time for you to experience this yet. You must calm yourself."

"Sebastian..." she started heaving again.

"You should eat." I'll have to teach her to be calm. Must bothersome. This will put me behind schedule. Sighing, I reached for the bottle I was holding before and poured the souls into my mouth. She'll most likely mall me for this, such a troublesome mate.

Pulling her into a kiss, I worked my tongue around the souls to pass them to her. Mafdet struggled and clawed against me. If she only knew how that rilled up my Beast. But it will have to wait. The young Master will need attending to soon. When I pulled away, my Ferrel mate was breathing hard. Her panting and demonic aura could surely stop any male dead in their trakes.

"Better mate?" she looked magnificent with her blood-red eyes, wild black hair, and a look that called for my death.

"Shut up and die."

"Sweet nothings will get you everywhere, my mate." Perhaps I'm pushing her buttons too much? Smirking down at her, I watch as she closed her eyes. "Whatever made you so angry?" I picked her up, putting her back in bed. "This alone couldn't have set you off to this extent."

"Smell..."

"Hmm?"

"Sweet...smell..." Mafdet fell right to sleep, clenching her stomach.

"Sweet smell?" I picked the bottle up and smelled it. "None of these souls smell sweet." tilting my head to one side, I thought about it. "What on earth could you be smelling?" checking my pocket watch, I sighed.  
"Oh my, that late already? I should prepare dinner for the young Master." Looking back at my mate, taking in the view. Her still damp hair cascading over her shoulders. Bangs in her face cover her pale skin "If only we had the time."

OoO Mafdet P.O.V.

Tired... sitting up in bed, I rubbed my forehead. "I feel like I got hit by an eighteen-wheeler."

"While I haven't the faintest idea what an eighteen-wheeler is, I can assure you, you were not run over." The last thing I remember is being nauseous and angry at Sebastian. Why was I mad again?

"I don't remember much after getting to the Circus." Sebastian looked like he was happy, which can't be good.

"You lost control after accusing me of sleeping with Beast." There's that evil smirk of his. 

"Um, did you?" I raised a brow.

"While I did have to touch the human, I can assure you that my appendage was nowhere near her." Sebastian picked up a plate from the desk and handed it to me. It was pancakes with strawberries.

"Okay, I believe you." I looked around the room. "When did we get back to the manor?"

"You truly don't remember?" Sebastian's brow rose.

"I remember being distraught after on already emotionally unstable day or two. After a meeting with a client, I rushed to get to you." I took a bite of food. Followed by promptly spitting it out.

"Do try to be more ladylike."

"The hell! Why does it taste like that?" I whined, shoving the plate at him.

"Your rage and loss of control triggered a partial shift into a demon form. It seems to be affecting your sents of taste."

"Ah, What?" I vaguely remember food making me empty my stomach.

"Now, why were you rushing to get to me?" Sebastian placed the plate on the desk and handed me a glass bottle. "Drink" Forwarding my brow, I glared at him. Of course, he was going to glide right along.

"Well, Mephistopheles." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me as they flashed in warning due to my tone. "My client was one Lord Bourban; maybe you've heard of him?" Sebastian stood frozen as he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Mephistopheles, you have much to explain." I glared at him, finally taking a drink from the bottle, glancing at it. Okay, this is way good.

"I see, that's why you were so enraged that your demon blood reacted." Sebastian sat in the desk chair after turning it to face me.

"Guess that's why I emptied my stomach."

"I suppose, though with that came the hunger. I had to force-feed you."

"I'm not sure why but I've been up and down with emotions for days and meeting with Lord Bourban sent me over the deep end."

"Moody, getting sick, and craving souls, one would think you were-" Sebastian stopped suddenly and stared at me.

"Sebastian?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment a review etc let me know how it's going.


	15. Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post date: 11/16/2018  
Editing: 8/22/2019  
Editing: 07/31/2020

"Sebastian?" I glared at him for his abrupt stop. "Earth to the demon," I waved my hand in front of his face. The hell is wrong with him now. He's probably just trying to skirt around answering my questions, the ass. I huffed as Sebastian's eyes started to get all glassy on me. "Do I need to hit you so your brain restarts?"

Sebastian abruptly got up from the desk, swiftly pulling me into a hug burying his nose into my hair. The hell "Uhm ah Sebastian..." Sebastian moved his hand to my stomach as he pushed me down onto the bed. I was stunned for a moment, wondering what on earth had gotten into him. I'm sure I looked ridiculous right now. Sebastian was hugging me into the bed with me holding my arms out like I didn't know what to do with my hands. 

I shouldn't let him distract me from what we need to talk about. Lord Bourbon had told me way to much all at once. While I wanted to know if Sebastian knew who I was from the start or not, I also needed him to work through it all with me. In the Manga, Sebastian was always shown to know the answer or who did what, but since Ciel never asked the right questions, Sebastian's knowledge wasn't used. I sighed, letting Sebastian hold me as we laid there on the bed with one of his hands on my abdomen, though that hand was wandering further down to my womanhood.

"You're exquisite, my Mafdet. Turley, I desire nothing more than to answer all your inquiries, but for now," Sebastian's Demon self came to the surface, His dark aura triggering my own, I felt my body heating up like nothing I could remember feeling. The friction of his hand sliding down to find purchase at my womanhood sent shivers down my spine. He waisted no time in rubbing little circle into my bundle of nerves.

"Ah, Seba... stain... I ... I hate..." Sebastian didn't let me finish telling him that I hated him by aggressively locking lips with me. The bastard. Sebastian smirked as he pulled away from me, affording him enough space to use his free hand to pull down his trousers, freeing his already hard shaft. 

The kiss and teasing on my womanhood had my head fussy. My lack of response at what he was doing allowed Sebastian to pull my now drenched panties to the side, revealing my dripping entrance. It was now that I looked on, confused. When had my bottoms been taken off, and why am I just now noticing it? I looked back up at Sebastian as he chuckled at me. The vibrations filtering though to me, giving a relaxing feel.

"I Love you too, my dear Mafdet." Sebastian lowered himself as he looked me right in the eyes. I was captivated by him. The glowing red of his eyes was something that I always loved about him. Sebastian used this distraction, He was serving me with to slowly enter my cavern. My eyes widened as I felt him slide in with ease. 

Bastard.

OoO

I'm laying here in bed as if there isn't anything significant that I should be doing. Sebastian was next to me, keeping me close within his arms as if I would run away if he let me go. I can honestly say that I probably would if I found out he was lying this whole time. I keep telling myself that word and actions were all part of his act, his hunting instinct to get what he wanted. But I had fallen for it all. I felt stupid. 

"What's today's date? Last I knew it was around February ninth." I closed my eyes and snuggled into Sebastian's chest. I almost felt as if I couldn't help it. It's like some primal instinct was guiding me. But I suppose that's what all this has been in the first place, Instinct.

"February twenty-fifth," Sebastian started to pet my hair as I tensed.

"I was asleep that long?"

"Indeed, my mate. Though you possess demon and witches blood in you, Your body is still mortal. It took time for you to recover." Sebastian moved his hand to my chin and tilted my face up to see him, I could keep my eyes closed and be defiant, but that would get me nowhere right now, so I opened my eyes and looked directly at him.

"Are we going to talk now? Or are you going to further put me off?" I feel so much better after such a long sleep, and I guess a destressing session that had me begging — fucking bastard. While I feel as if I'm almost entirely back to my indifference, I'm still slightly peeved, This new side of myself is proving to be annoying.

"Where would you like me to start?" Sebastian placed his forehead against mine.

"I want to know all of it, so start from the beginning."

"Alright then, I'll tell you all that I know." Sebastian pulled away from me to sit up, leaning his back against the headboard, Sighing Sebastian crossed his arms "it would have all started about the time you came of age."

"The first time that is," I grumbled due to not remembering any of it.

"Yes, some five or so generations earlier, in your line, I was guaranteed a mate that would comprise of a strong demon and witch blood for helping them come to power, I believe that occurred around the twelve hundreds, You come from a witch line that is thought of as the strongest amongst the different clans or covens. They hid well amongst the non-witches and even married into high ranking families. To keep the magic in their family strong, they would use spells to prevent becoming pregnant with the human's children and time their other partner visits so that they wouldn't get caught."

"How did I come to have demon blood then?"

"Your mother called on me just before her arranged marriage happened, told me that the debt was to be soon repaid and that all she needed was a strong demon to lay with."

"Who did you two end up picking to be my father?" I was curious because that was part of the story that Lord Bourbon didn't know.

"A high ranking Demon from my realm that also happens to be the first prince. Strong and royal. Though nowadays, he and I are on equal footing."

"And his name?" Sebastian sighed and was quite a moment before answering me.

"His name is Marduk." I looked up at Sebastian in disbelief, 

"Wait as in the book of fifty names?" Sebastian chuckled at the aw in my voice. 

"Yes, that Marduk, furthermore, he wasn't happy at being used as a breeding horse. But he did care for you despite the complaining." So the person that sired me cared for my existence. I didn't think demons cared about that, but Sebastian himself has proven me wrong with that, He already loved the children we have yet to have. Always creasing my stomach and making sure I'm cared for in his own way. I suspect this is how demons show their love for each other.

"You were born and raised with the knowledge that you were both Witch and Demon royalty, but also that do to your mother's marriage put in place to be a human Princess. I visited you often with the help of your mother."

"Lord Bourbon said that we were close and that you even helped pick my name." I turned in Sebastian's arms so that I was facing away from him but still close to him to cuddle me.

"Yes, Marduk and I talked about what you should be named, and that's what was picked." Sebastian moved his hand on my hip to my stomach, starting to rub his thumb over my exposed skin there.

"What about William? If we were so close and knew that I was born for you, how did I end up with him instead?" My body stiffened as a low growl left Sebastian's lips.

"I honestly don't know. I was contracted when it happened. You had already laid with him and eloped by the time I came back. I tried to take you by force back to my realm in my anger at losing you to him. When you saw me injure William, you lost yourself, and your demon blood fully took over, in our clashing, and your grief, you somehow sent yourself away."  
Sebastian sounded so remorseful and sad. I don't remember that life, besides it was over, and I'm this version of me now.

William had killed himself in his grief, that's what I was told anyway. Regardless of the reason, it is a fact that he killed himself; otherwise, he wouldn't be a reaper now. I ran away, the reason I could see myself in any life doing so is if I thought Sebastian had killed William. That was the only explanation. If something happened to Sebastian, I would probably lose myself as I did over William.

"Did you know it was me by my name that day in Undertakers shop?"  
Sebastian pulled me tightly to his chest, burying his face in my neck. 

"I was angry at first" Sebastian's muffled reply was barely heard by my lesser hearing. "I thought, How dare another bare her name, Then I saw the raven on your shoulder."

I turned back to face Sebastian. I was startled by what I saw, This demon, This robust and stoic Man was near tears, something I didn't think I would ever see from him. He was braking his aesthetic. My chest hurt at seeing him this way. "Mephistopheles," I moved my hands to his cheeks and pulled him to me, kissing him softly. Sebastian pulled away from me to continue speaking. 

"You don't quite look like you did back then, the only similarity is your hair color and eyes, I suspect that has to do with whom you were reborn. I didn't know it was you till I brought you here. You acted like the version of you I remembered, I had to have you in any way that I could. When you told me of your family in your world and saw the rest of your tattoos, I was further convinced that you were my Mafdet, but more than that, I knew that somewhere in your heat, I was still there."

Sebastian's voice was hiccuping by the end of his words, Tears falling down his face as he looked at me. My heart was breaking for him. He lost me to another and then hurt me to the point I had run away from the very world I was born to. He was so remorseful, and it now made sense why he acted the way he did when he found out about me drinking Reaper blood. It had always seemed to me that he was mad about losing a possible child, but it wasn't just that, He was feeling guilty, crushed by his very actions. Can I even be mad at him? He was more than sorry at this point. Sebastian loved me so much, or at least the version of me he knew.

"Sebastian, I'm upset that you didn't just tell me about all this, I'm not sure how to feel, but I know that holding onto anger isn't good for either of us, so I forgive you" Sebastian's tears fell more rapidly as he looked at me with such surprise. I could feel the sting of tears in my own eyes now. "However, on one condition," Sebastian stiffened, but I smiled and pulled him into an embrace. "Never keep anything from me again going forward."

Sebastian clung to me and me to him, the both of us let everything go as we sobbed into each other, We needed this, to break and then repair again. He could be faking it all for all I knew, but it felt genuine, call me stupid, but I think I love him more than I ever thought or knew I could. No matter who I was in the past, This me, here and now, Loves this demon. I no longer wish to return home, because right now at this moment I knew I was already there, in his arms.

oOo

A few days later, March first eighteen eighty-nine, I spent the last two days straightening out the manor and making sure everyone's schedules were done. Using my spells to avoid Ciel as much as possible. That turned out to be a mistake because now I was in his billiards room at his request sitting across from him on the pool tables edge as he stared me down from his chair. I didn't help matters that Sebastian decided to mention to me only this morning that I was with child. I had gotten sick again from human food and had complained. He just hmmed and said, 'oh, it's probably due to you being pregnant.' I may have thrown a bottle at him that was on the counter in the washroom.

"Are you going to say the reason for requesting my presence or continue to stare?" I asked Ciel in a monotone voice. Ciel glared at me, but I guess he was done staring because he started to speak. 

"Tell me, how do you know."

"Know what? There are a lot of things that I know." Keeping my voice board, I sighed.

"You bloody well know what it is I'm referring to." Ciel's grip on the chair turned his knuckles white.

"Hmm, if you're not going to be specific, then I'll be getting back to work" I stood up and huffed as if all this was too much effort.

"You would disobey your Master?" Ciel moved his hands up to rest his elbows on the chair's arms with his fingers crossed in front of his face.

"Master? I don't recall ever saying you were my Master; I'm sure that I said Ciel Phantomhive was the one I answer too." I turned away from him, taking a step away.

" I AM CIEL PHANTOMHIVE, HEAD OF THIS HOUSE AND GUARD DOG TO THE QUEEN!" I heard Ciel's chair slide back.

Summoning my Death Scythe, I spun around. The blade placed at the little Earls's throat, Sebastian, apaired out of thin air in front of Ciel to protect him. The blade of my Scythe grazing his tailored tailcoat. I didn't care why he did it, but he was no Ciel Phantomhive.

"You are no Ciel Phantomhive. Don't you ever say such a lie to me again, Sebastian might be your demon, but I belong to the true Ciel." I snarled out my words. Ciel was wide-eyed in shock at my words. Sebastian Flashed his demon eyes at me, a warning to chill out with his contracted soul. I may have been angry, but I also realized I revealed far too much in my anger with the little brat. I'm sure Sebastian will be questioning me at some point about it. Backing off, I straightened out my dress. 

"Now then, you have a guest coming any day now, so I'll be leaving into the city for now. I'll return when you're done." I turned away from them, returning my Scythe to its charm, leaving the room, my anger rising within me still, despite my trying to keep calm.

I went straight to mine and Sebastian's room, I opened the wardrobe and pulled out one of the glass bottles that were there and downed its contents. Placing the container down on the desk, I undressed, changing into my regular clothes of shorts thigh-high boots and white top. Redoing my hair into interknit braids that came up into a half-up ponytail. Even though I had a spell for hiding my tattoos, I put on my black gloves.

"Leaving already?" Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, startling me.

"Sebastian, must you?"

"You left yourself open."

"I won't be back till April nineteenth" Sebastian's arms tightened around me as a low growl escaped him. "It must be this way for what's going to happen next."

"Be safe; its not just us anymore." Sebastian kissed my neck as his hand moved down to my womb.

"I'll stay out of trouble... My Mate..." I whispered the last part looking off to the room's side, giving Sebastian more of my neck.

Sebastian turned me around, claiming my lips as he propped me up on the desk, Sebastian wasted no time ripping my clothes from my body. Keeling down, he spread my legs wide, moving forward. Sebastian Lapped at my womanhood, making me shutter. Damn him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	16. Temperamental

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Date: 12/2/2018  
Editing 08/22/2019  
Editing: 08/16/2020

Arriving at Undertakers shop, I walked through the door sighing. I still haven't settled things with him yet. Yet here I am as if there's nothing wrong. Undertaker's shop was as creepy as always though he was no were to be seen.

"Undertaker," I said, looking around the shop for him. Where the hell is he? As if on cue Undertaker came out from the back and looked at me startled.

"Mafdet?" Undertaker's voice had none of its usual cheer.

"Is it okay if I hang around here for a while?" I looked off to the side, not wanting to look at him directly. Why did it get so strained between us?

"Of course you can, my dear. You are always welcome here." I heard Undertaker step up to me. He put his hand on my chin and turned my face to look at him. Smiling somewhat, Undertaker kissed me gently on the lips.

I wanted so badly to push him away, but I was done being angry at him. Kissing Undertaker back, I wrapped my arms around his neck before pulling away to rest my forehead on his, my eyes closed.

"I'm not mad anymore," I whispered.

"I'm glad." Undertaker kissed me again, pulling me tight against him. His abrupt stop had me confused for about a second before his hand moved to my stomach. "I see." Undertaker moved away from me before turning around. "I'll get the room ready for you while you settle in."

"Okay." Was all I said as he walked away from me, My hands protectively went to my stomach. What could I expect from Undertaker? He loved me, and here I was, pregnant with Sebastian's child. I still love Undertaker in my own way, I would do just about anything for him, but Sebastian was different. Not only that, but I made a promise to Sebastian. At the end of the day, though, Undertaker will always be the owner of my soal.

"Adrian, I'll make some tea, then we should talk about all this," I shouted to him down the hall that leads to the bedroom. Walking over the kitchen, I got out Undertakers kettle from the cupboard, filling it with water I put it on the stove to warm. I'd been in this kitchen so much since I got here that I knew where everything was.

"Seeing you standing there, making tea in that dress is a sight to see." Undertakers' voice sounded amused as he came to stand beside me.

"I would think me in a dress and corset would be the amusing part." Pouring the now hot water into two cups for us, I handed one to Undertaker.

"Well, there is that." Undertaker sat down at the table, smirking. I followed him, sitting across from him.

"How can you tell?" I asked calmly, taking a sip of my tea.

"I only know right away because it's you. Your waist is larger for starters, and of course, there's the fact that I can sense demon energy that isn't like what I felt from you last time you were here." Undertaker took a sip of his own tea before putting the cup down, cupping it. Giving him a playful look, I responded to his explanation. 

"Why, Adrian, did you just call me fat?" Laughing at my mock hurt, Undertaker moved his hair back out of his face. 

"I do believe I did, my dear." Undertaker gestured at me then. "Well, I do believe I will allow you to start."

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "To start, I signed away my titles in the demon realm and agreed to help Sebastian with my abilities as a witch to keep you both." I took a sip of my tea as Undertaker stared me down. "On top of that, since he seemed to want it so bad, I did agree to give him a child. It strengthens his claim to my titles, and it seemed interesting enough." Putting my cup down, I looked at Undertaker with a sadistic smile. "That and the ability to learn more about demons and experiment was a plus."

Undertaker seemed almost amused about that last part. He knows I like to experiment. Whether that be seeing how long my body can last without food and water or finding out how much pain I can take or someone else. Undertaker had always liked that part of me.

"Of course, you had no idea that was going to happen. Though you did try and get at Sebastian through me." Undertaker went to say something to interrupt me, but I put my hand up, cutting him off. "No need Undertaker. I understand that you didn't mean to hurt me, though you did take that risk. You were protecting what you view as yours. You should know better than anyone, however, that I belong to no one."

Leaning forward to put my elbows on the table, I huffed. "When you saw me on that roof, I was dealing with a client with the same name and family crest as me. Come to find out that I was born in this realm to be Sebastian's mate, I was promised to him. He helped my family, who were witches hiding in plain sight among royal blood. Then helped my original birth mother summon and control a demon of royal blood to conceive me. I was fully aware of what and who I was. I had even grown up around Sebastian. But I had given my heart to another. Long story short, I ran away from everything when my chosen was hurt by Sebastian when he tried to take me back."

Undertaker remained silent, listening to me talk. His face remained blank through it all. As if he couldn't quite prosses what I was saying. At the mention of me running away in my past life, his eyes went wide. While in my new life, I have never run away from anything; it was a different time and place. I was born into a world where women weren't allowed to have an original thought in my first life. While amongst Witches Woman were equal if not above men depending on what it was, they still needed to keep face, as they were hiding in plain sight. Living in two thousand eighteen America made it hard to comprehend that at one point, I didn't have the voice I do now. Even living here in the eighteen hundreds, it makes it hard to be me.

"Do you know who this lover was?" Undertaker invaded my thoughts, his face going back to its blank facade.

"After I vanished, He couldn't live without me." I smiled, sweetly at Undertaker. The thought that that man couldn't live with his broken heart because of my actions made me oddly sad. It pulled at my heart and squeezed it. "Its how William T. Spears became a reaper." Undertaker looked at me, shocked standing up from his chair, making it move back with a harsh scraping noise that made my ears ring. 

"That fuddy-duddy was your lover!" Undertaker shouted, waving his arms around like the moron he was being. "I knew that Will came to be a reaper sometime in the twelve hundreds, but I would never have guessed that he was a witch's lover." Getting up to make us both more tea, I interrupted the rant I knew was coming. Undertaker didn't get along with William that well from what I knew of his time as an active reaper. 

"He was a witch, actually." Undertaker was stunned into silence. "And before you ask, he wasn't concentrated with our ancestors because he stole the bride of a demon, and Marduk's only child from the world. According to Lord Bourban, that is." Righting his chair and Setting back down, Undertaker tapped his nails on the surface of the table. 

"I suppose the higher-ups jumped at the chance to have a witch be a reaper." Tsking at his response, I finished up our tea setting the cups down on the table. 

"Wouldn't anyone jump at that? The human mind and societal morals only temper the abilities of magic." Giggling Undertaker smirked at me. 

"Id have to agree with that statement."

"That's because of your vicious little dolls." Undertaker smiled at that statement; his smile was one that might actually scare me if I were an average person. 

OoO

Over the next several days, ' Undertaker took care of me more than I thought imaginable. I didn't know having a baby entailed being sick to tears and crying over everything and nothing. Undertaker said it was normal, but I wasn't so sure. It also made me crave sexual touch so much that all I would need to do is rub my legs together to reach completion. 

Undertaker found it amusing the first time he walked in on that. I had since caved and allowed Undertaker to help me out with that. Which is what he was currently doing.

"Un...der....taker..." I heaved as Undertaker worked his tongue against my bundle of nerves. My fingers of one of my hands were laced through his hair while I bit down on my other, trying to keep myself as quiet as possible. I wouldn't allow Undertaker to penetrate me in any way, but this was enough for now for my hormone-filled libido. 

"if you keep looking at me with such a face, I won't be able to stop myself." Undertaker gave one long lick after saying that. The smirk on his face was frustrating, but him pulling away just as I was about to finish was worse. 

"Undertaker... Don't stop." I wined, spreading my legs for him as wide as I could on my own. Undertaker smirked smugly as he reached for me, I wasn't sure what he was doing, and my blissed-out brain didn't even comprehend that I was being turned over till I was mid-rotation. The squeak of protest caused Undertaker to chuckle behind me.

"You said I couldn't slide any of my appendages inside you, but you never said I couldn't rub my cock against you." I wasn't given time to reply before Undertaker squeezed my thighs around his manhood, tucked snuggly against my womanhood. "We'll be going over the edge together today, my little bird."

This is going to be one hell of a visit.

OoO

One hell of a visit it was, I was bent over with my face in a bucket dry heaving as the two officers, and Inspector Abberline frantically apologizes to me for bringing the bodies they had with them through the front of the shop and not the back.

"I beg your forgiveness, madam!" Abberline panicked as he yelled at the officers to take the bodies around back. To be fair, Undertaker has never cared about what door they came in, and they're typically isn't a woman greeting them in this shop.

"Oh don't worry about that, It's not the bodies that made the little bird toss her cookies." Undertaker giggled. I swear this man will be the death of me. Being pregnant didn't help matters. 

"I'm fine, Inspector Abberline." I turned away from them so I could rinse out my mouth, 'rinsing one's mouth and then spitting out the water was unladylike after all.' Rolling my eyes, I sighed because that part was said in my head in a perfect Sebastian voice. Which was in a way odd. In my world, Sebastian is voiced by J Michael Tatum for the English anime. (watch?v=C0UyT5y6DHQ The voice actor) It was strange to think of Sebastian as a Tall Gay Male with glasses that also voiced several other characters like Kakuriyo -Bed & Breakfast for Spirits- Tannosuke, My Hero Academia-Tenya Iida, Rei Ryugazaki from Free! And even Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss, hell five different characters in DragonBall Z Kai as well as about two hundred and thirty-some odd other characters. Knowing that makes me at times picture Sebastian as them, It always made me chuckle.

"Oh well, then is she alright?" Inspector Abberline asked. As Undertaker helped the officers move the bodies to the back room.

"Inspector, I'm just pregnant, calm down." I turned to face him as I waved off his worry. Honestly, men are idiots.

"PREGNANT!" And here we go. "Madam, what on earth are you doing in this place in your condition! Arent, you from the Phantomhive manor? You should go home and rest!" Of course, he's freaking out. God forbid a woman to do anything other than clean and look pretty. 

"Abberline, Yes, I'm Sebastian's assistant, but I'm fine. These bodies I take it to belong to Georg Von Siemens, Patrick Phelps, and Karl Woodley?" Straightening my dress out, I walked over to Abberline, trying to keep the annoyance off my face. Truth be told, one day, the expressions on my face will get me in trouble I know it.

"How on earth did you know that?" Abberline was instantly distracted from my condition now, thank god.

"Why Charles Grey was here already here," I lied, smiling at the idiot Inspector.

"Oh, good then." Undertaker came back into the room at that moment, so I walked into the back room where the bodies were. I wasn't about to deal with the inspector any longer then I needed to. Besides, these three bodies would be suitable for Undertakers doll experiments. It wouldn't be long before Undertaker would be boarding the Campania.

"So deep in thought, are we?" Undertaker came up from behind me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Adrian, must you?"

"Of course, little bird." Honestly, He's been all lovey-dovey for days. 

"Adrian, do you want to use them for your dolls? I think they will be good for it."

"That they would, my little bird."

"Well, then shall we prep them?" I smiled at him as I summoned my death Scythe. Undertaker was positively giddy about it. He always did like seeing me wield this thing, something about it always made him handsy. Though If he tried to be so now outside of my urges, I'd probably break his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!


	17. sinking ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Post Date: 12/12/2018  
Edit Date: 01/28/19  
Edit Date: 02/04/2019  
Editing: 08/23/2019  
Editing: 10/02/2020

April seventeenth, Today is the day that the Campania takes off. Sebastian and Undertaker are going to have it out on that boat. I'm currently standing outside the ship, ensuring that all Undertakers ' clients get on board the vessel safely. In truth, they are his little dolls. What happens here is essential to helping Ciel in the long run, so I don't mind all the lives that will be lost. Plus, while they die, Undertaker will be collecting more souls, and of course, some of those souls will be food for my little demon.

Rubbing my abdomen as I watch them load the coffins, I can only surmise that after this, Sebastian will have more than a few words for me. I don't want to be on this boat while all hell brakes lose on it, but at the same time, I can't help but want to be there to meet more reapers. It's not like I'll be hurt at all. Between my magick and two powerful beings having my safety as their priority, it will undoubtedly be one hell of a show.

Finishing up with Undertakers Guestlist at the loading dock for the ship, I waved my hand, casting a quick 'see me not' spell so that I can walk onto the boat without notice from anyone on board. Making my way onto the ship, I headed toward where I could sense Undertaker. This reminded me of the Z fighters in the dragon ball anime, Nifty ability all the same.

While I've been having fun with Undertaker and the dolls, I do wish I could have seen Sebastian's face when he came out of that coffin after the whole murder incident at the manor. I had to hide from Ciel when he arrived and bought the stupid thing. Of course, I made sure to put a bit of my hair in the coffin so he would have to smell my scent. I knew from the Manga that Sebastian faked his death to solve the murders of two other people at the manor. The only reason it happened was that the Queen was testing Ciel after her butlers told her that Ciel burned down that Kevin guy's house with all the broken children in it during the whole case with the circus. Chuckling at my prank, I boarded the boat and made my way to Undertakers room. I made sure to avoid anyone that might know my face so that word wouldn't get back to Ciel and Sebastian. Making it to Undertakers' room, I didn't even knock when I entered.

"Ah, my dear, Have you decided to come to keep me company after all?" Undertaker had his traditional gitty tune to his voice as he stood next to his fake machine.

"I thought I could observe is all. I want to see if the Dolls reacted the same as they did in the book." Taking a seat at a desk in the corner of the room, I put out my hand to Undertaker.

"Now, if you don't mind." Giggling Undertaker walked up to me, handing me a bracelet made from his hair; it had various charms hanging from it made of silver in the shape of runes. It's meant to hide my presence from Sebastian and the other Grim Reapers.

"Little bird, do you think that you could help me with the missy that needs prepping for the show?"

"Of course, Adrian, dear." I stood back up and followed Undertaker to the adjoined room were his guest for the show was being held inside her coffin. As I approached the casket, my little demon started to squirm,

"Now now, calm down," I pat my abdomen. "Adrian, I don't think the baby likes your dolls much."

"Nonsense, It has to be the lack of a soul that has the little devil confused." Undertaker rubbed my stomach, trying to help me soothe the baby. His fussing wasn't exactly comfortable.

I conceived on Sebastian's first attempt with me, January eleventh, A fact that had made Sebastian's ego swell even more. I was currently twelve weeks and six days; it doesn't seem like it would be very far along, but it was about halfway through its growth for a demon child. Undertaker explained to me that demons are only pregnant for about six months instead of nine.

"I'm afraid my little demon will be confused as to who fathered him." I chuckled at Undertaker.

"I doubt that. But seeing as you have been hiding out with me, I'm sure the baby understands that I'm safe to be around."

"Is that so?" I tilted my head to the side in thought. I wasn't so sure about that, but he seemed confident. "Well, let's get on with it." Undertaker and I prepped his guest for the next few hours before sending me to take a nap. I grinned as I fell asleep knowing that in three days, this place would be a battleground.

oOo

I was sitting comfortably by the soon to be stage of Undertakers show when I heard Sebastian and Ciel shout out 'The Phoenix.' Covering my mouth with my gloved hand, I had tried to hold in a laugh. Undertaker, though wasn't so considerate of them. He laughed out loud at them with no mercy — honestly, Adrian, any way to poke fun at the poor boy.

The Last three days were spent getting ready for this little experiment of his. I helped as much as Undertaker would allow. He kept sending me off to nap or read. Telling me that rest would be best for the baby and I. Without Sebastian to help calm my demon side and the ever fussing baby inside me, Undertaker did his best to help. Demons don't have personalities the same way people do. They are creatures of instinct and sin, only fitting into an aesthetic that best allows them to interact with their contracts or pray. Younger demons tended to gorge themselves of one soul after the other with no rhyme or reason. Pretty close to the Catholic church's description of them, to be honest. Sebastian's real face was angelic, in my opinion, but it is just yet another way for him to eat. I'm only half-demon, so while I can lack emotion and fill a rule like one. I do still have a heart despite what many would think. Unfroutinatly with a demon child inside me, more and more of the demon side was coming forth. Undertaker always made sure to have souls around for me to consume; this craving is new to me and harder to control. I don't know how Sebastian allows himself to starve the way he does.

I couldn't handle if my child were nothing more than a soul hungry vessel until he matured. Undertaker told me that demons being born in this way are rare; usually, they are born similarly to reapers since it used to be human.

Coming out of my musing, remembering where I was, I rubbed my belly, calming my baby. It wouldn't take long for the show to start, so I moved from my seat to get a closer look at Undertaker's little doll as they brought out the coffin. Watching Ryan Stoker come out and pretend to be the brains behind everything was comical though that ridiculous pose was much worse. Why these stupid men felt the need to be so ... assinine... It is beyond my comprehension. The look on Sebastian and Ciel's face wasn't much better. Glancing down at my bracelet, I smiled to myself. It was working beautifully. The sound of the coffin lid being raised made me look back up towards the coffin.

"We will now show you, Ladies and Gentlemen. The fruits of our 'Complete salvation of mankind through medicine' research." Ryan Stoker said, putting on his little show.

Medicine? He's selling his bullshit. His so-called research is just all of Undertakers' experiments with the records of the dead. My face scrunched up at the smell of death coming off the corpse inside the coffin. It was making my nose twitch. They should have done this little show sooner, but then humans were always pushing their luck. Their little light show with the electrodes made the room aw.

"Come! Rise from death! Like the Phoenix!" Ryan Stoker yelled, just like the girl in the coffin raised from it. "Take a look! With our medicine, we can even overcome death!"

The parents of that disgusting thing in the box ran to her, weeping in a false joy. Ciel looked so shocked by it, but of course, my demon directly looked on in deep thought. The wheels were turning at the how- The scream that was let out by the mother of the dead thing ripped me from my thoughts and observations of my rather fine-looking demon. Of course, now all the little humans panic. Sighing at the sear stupidity of them, I watched as the so-called men ran like children, and of course, the actual child in the room was ordering his Butler to take on the doll, like the little man he thought he was.

"Guess its time for me to go." I quietly made my way out of the room with the rest of the 'men.' Moving just an inch to the side as the reckless Ronald Knox went flying by on his lawnmower shaped death scythe

"Have fun," I whispered in a sing-song kind of a tune; as I walked away from the show going on with the doll, I could just make out those left in the room going into there little 'discussion.' This is where the clock starts for this ship. I'm not sure exactly how much time passes between now and when the boat inescapably sinks. I'll have to just keep my eyes open for signs of the situation progressing.

"Perhaps I should head to that fake contraption and merely wait for... what was that idiot's name again?" Shrugging to myself, "Oh well, guess he's not too important if I, of all people, can't remember his name."

Heading that way, I remember that I need to cast the spell undertaker, and I created for the dolls. I stole the to die book for Undertaker so that we only messed with the ones already set to do so. But I didn't want the reapers to make the connection, neither does Undertaker. We made spells and other things that would allow me to transfer the altered cinematic records to a large spherical piece of obsidian currently being held on Undertakers person.

Glancing around to make sure I wouldn't get caught, I stepped off to the side and began to mutter my spell. This spell was lengthy and took the breath out of me along with my energy. I would need to rest after. It was never a great feeling to have exhaustion all but consume you. On top of that, my stamina draining left me feeling jittery, like too many coffees on an empty stomach. Once done, I made it the rest of the way to the room with the fake machine. Making my way inside, I get bombarded with Undertakers laughing.

"What on earth is so damn funny?" Undertaker turns, seeing me in the doorway, and makes his way to me right away. Promptly pulling me forward and shouting the door. "Undertaker?"

"Sit, sit, my little bird." Cocking a brow at him, I sit down and relax a bit before its time to be on the move again. That spell really did do a number on my energy. "Are you going to answer?"

Giggling Undertaker shows me the obsidian. "They are altering their own records so to speak recording what's happening around them."

"Oh?"

"Your spells are most helpful, plus I get a laugh at seeing the earl and his pet." Narrowing my eyes at him, I clear my throat.

"What have I told yo-" Undertaker puts his hand up, interrupting me.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Good"

"This spell truly is spectacular, dear."

"Hmm, you helped make it, so you get some of the credit too."

"You're skill is coming along beautifully. I can't wait to see you at full strength." Undertaker hands me a glowing glass bottle before I can respond. He must be able to tell that I want to eat.

"Thank You," Sighing, I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes. So much is supposed to happen all in one night. Undertaker will reveal himself and have a massive all-out fight with two reapers and Sebastian. I know that Sebastian will be okay in the end, but that doesn't change the fact that he does get hurt. On top of that, he will need to fight almost all night against the dolls.

"Sad, isn't it?"

"Hmm, what's that?" Undertaker looks over at me, giving me his full attention.

"That she can't tell them apart." I started downing the contents of the bottle he gave me at this point. Waiting for him to respond to me.

"I suppose that humans perceive what they fancy to at times."

"The guilt that will consume her will be quite drastic."

"And yet, if she truly loved the boy and not just the idea of him, shouldn't she have known?"

"I don't know if it's that simple, they are children after all." I rubbed my bell again as my little demon seemed to be agitated. I can only surmise that he's upset at being so close to his sire yet not being paid attention to.

"And yet, in another life, you, Mafdet, Knew Mr. Butler no matter the face even at a young age."

"Does that really count, though? I'm not, nor have I ever been human." Undertaker made it a point to get Williams and my records somehow. It was eye-opening. I won't question how he did such a thing. It's probably best I don't know.

"I don't thi-" Undertaker was cut off by that blonde idiot that I keep forgetting the name of. He was panting, standing in the open doorway.

"Can I help you?" Undertaker chuckled.

I was unable to follow their conversation do to feeling Sebastian's energy flair. This caused me to tense and my little demon to wiggle around within me violently. I'm not sure how much this bracelet will keep working if this keeps up. Sebastian is in tone with me do to our little demon. If he notices his child's distress, contract be damned, everyone on this ship, Ciel included, would be ended. However, Sebastian's flair can only mean that he is in the holding area with the rest of the dolls. This is my cue to get moving off the ship. Taking my time, of course. I wanted to observe the dolls indeed. I came out of my thoughts in time to hear Undertaker making a deal with the blond. I internally sighed at the idiot man in front of me. They're talking about hauling the fake machine out, but I interrupted them.

"Undertaker, I'll be heading out now."

"Of course, little bird." Bowing my head to him and the blonde, I leave the room, making my way to the lifeboats. It didn't take long for the dolls to find me alone. They smelled awful. Rotting flesh was definitely a smell I will never get used to.

"Are you dolls truly going to snap at me?" I said in a low voice as they snapped their jaws at me. Getting closer. "Honestly, know that your actions towards me are annoying." I helped give them a new life, after all. How dare they try to bite the hand that made them.

I raised my hand into my inner pocket, grabbing a handful of sacred ash that I had made and through it at the dolls, pushing my energy into it so it would catch fire, burning the dolls. Okay, so do to my outfit, I may have decided to use fire as its fitting. I mean, come on, I'm basically in witch hunter robin cosplay minus the glasses. Now, if I could just look and do it, that would be cool. It doesn't matter how long I've been here and matured or whatever. I'll probably always be a fangirl at heart.

Turning away from the now pile of ash, that was now the dolls, making my way down the hall only to be bumped into by the Midfords as they turned the corner into the hallway. This is Lizzy's family. Granted, by bump into, I mean that her brother ran into me. I willingly let myself fall back on my butt because, let's face it, that's the expected outcome. In my condition, and should probably just pretend to be a 'normal' pregnant woman in front of them.

"Goodness, miss, are you alright!" Edward, Lizzy's brother, frantically gets up and offers me a hand.

"Yes, thank you." I try to sound meek, but the look on Lizzy's mother's face says she is not falling for it, as I allow myself to be helped up.

"First that damned butler and now you." Lizzy's mother says as she stares me down.

"Butler? Have you seen Sebastian?" The three of them star at me due to my question. Lizzy's father is the first to speak.

"We saw him a moment ago. He helped us take out those monsters."

"Oh, I see." I brush off my dress and rub my belly. My child was still moving around quite violently.

"Are you sure you're okay, miss? In your condition, falls can be serious." Edward looks at me, fussing over my state.

"Yes, I'm sure I'm fine."

"How do you know that butler?" The mother asked me sternly. Her eyes narrowed even more at me.

"I'm his wife, forgive me for not introducing myself. I'm Mrs. Cara Michaelis." Their all speechless as they look at me. I wonder how much this will backfire once I get back to the manor? Edward comes out of his shock first.

"Well, regardless, you should be somewhere safe in your condition."

"I'm heading to the lifeboats now."

"May-"

"I'll be fine on my own." I bow to them and turn around, leaving them there. Making my way to a hallway that would lead me to the main level. The boat violently swayed, making my footing unsteady.

"Guess we've hit the iceberg." Steadying myself, I rub my belly for what felt like the millionth time. All this child's moving around and kicking was painful. Plus, the lack of energy from the spell. Though not as annoying as the damn dolls. Maybe for the next ones, I could fashion a leash. However, that won't be for some time.

"What are you doing here?" Caught off guard, I whipped around summoning my scythe. Just to be startled by the sight of William.

"William..." I couldn't help it. I felt so horrible over what had happened. After all, he's a reaper because of me.

"You should leave the past alone; such a look isn't fitting for such a being." William fix's his glasses with his scythe. Causing a glare on them, hiding his eyes from me.

"I suppose you're right..." I put my scythe away, looking down at my feet. I heard William sigh, then felt his hand on my chin, raising my face to look at him, his voice was monotone and emotionless. I couldn't decide if that bothered me or not. In life, he was so loving and affectionate.

"Will-" William put his hand on my swollen belly, never removing his other from my face.

"Hurry and get off the boat." He tried to leave, but I couldn't help myself. I grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry..." He didn't even look back at me, just pulled his arm free and walked away. As much as I want to go after him, I know that I cant. It took me a moment to notice that my little demon had calmed down quite a bit now.

"I don't have time for this," I told myself as I continued on my way to the lifeboats. My soft spot for William will probably get me in trouble.

It didn't take me long to get to my destination now that I was making more effort. Of course, the only thing anyone saw was a 'poor defenseless' pregnant woman alone. I guess that works out for me as the men quickly guided me to the boat.

I'm momentarily distracted when I hear the shouting of Charles. Looking around, I spot Sebastian handing off Lizzy to her family. The sight of him makes me smile. I can't help but frown despite myself because I want to help him, but I remind myself that I cant. Things must play out in there proper order. I can't risk changing anything too drastically just because I want to spare some of them. Turning away from Sebastian, I got on the boat. I'll need to keep my distance a bit longer.

OoO

When Daylight broke the horizon, the rescue boats picked us all up. I moved to the ship's back to keep out of Sebastian's site in the mass of people. I wanted to take a nap, but I felt Undertakers' presents. One of the odd things about my new bracelet is that I could now tell were Undertaker was when wearing it. Kind of like GPS plus tracker. I could since souls if I focused, of course. But I had to be familiar with the person to know who it was. Undertaker and Sebastians feel a bit different in the sense they didn't really have a soal like normal humans. It was an odd feeling for sure.

I found him quickly in a secluded area of the boat. He was leaning against a wall, seemingly in thought. He really is an attractive man.

"I'm putting those dolls on a leash, Undertaker." Undertaker Laughed as he stood up straight to face me.

"What's wrong little bird?" Undertaker pulled me into a hug. Not at all falling for my attempt at throwing him off the trail with how I was actually feeling right now.

"I'm still thinking about Lizzy and 'Ciel," I mumbled into his chest. I didn't want him to know about my encounter with William.

"You shouldn't be thinking about that now."

"And yet I can't help but think about how devastated she will be." pulling away from me, Undertaker pulled out a glass bottle filled with two glowing souls inside it.

"Your only thing to be worried about is you and this baby." Handing me the bottle, Undertaker pat my head.

"You know that, that now do to Sebastian knowing about you, it will be hard for me to see you." I changed the subject because I didn't want to be lectured.

"We'll figure it out. We always do." Undertaker pulled me closer to him in an attempt to comfort me. If only he knew the wrath that was about to be unleashed from a particular demon.


End file.
